Path Of Conquest (Rework)
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: Percy and Annabeth survived the war and get granted immortality and settle down alone on an island. Well not totally alone. Lemon, harem and so on.
1. Home sweet home

**Percy**  
"So here we are," Percy announced and stopped in front of the Villa's front door next to Annabeth.

"It's nice," Piper offered half-heartedly.

Percy looked back at the crowd of girls. Piper stepped next to Percy and gave him a small smile. She at least didn't hate him.

"Come on, let's not keep the others waiting," Annabeth reminded him.

Reyna and Calypso were annoyed. The former was drumming her fingers on the top of her suitcase. Calypso was understandably not happy about being stuck on an island again.

Rachel even looked downright pissed. Hazel, on the other hand, didn't seem to be angry with her and was curiously scanning her surroundings, her eyes lingering at the beach visible through the palm trees.

Surprisingly Drew looked the most upbeat and was as gorgeous as usual in her mini jeans, stomach free top from Hollister and son glances.

Getting back on their good side would be an issue. He would be stuck with them after all.

What had the gods been thinking? Percy had had no idea what they meant when they said they would reward him but nothing had prepared him for this. They had insisted on turning him into a god and he hadn't put up too much of a fuss because Annabeth had gotten the same reward.

Poseidon's reward had been more than enough, as questionable as it had been. Poseidon had created the shadow realm that they were now on along with the villa and everything. It would have been fine if it stayed at that but apparently, Poseidon had also thrown in a bunch of Naiads as servants or slaves to take care of his every need. It would have more than enough if it had stayed at that. The other gods had also shown them their gratitude in the most inappropriate ways imaginable. Aphrodite's gift had turned out to be Piper and Drew. Piper had gotten Khione as a war prize but since she was now also Percy's property he was also in charge of the snow Goddess. Apollo had shown his generosity by giving him Rachel.

Hades had given Percy Hazel as a present along with Selina, Bianca, and Zoe who had been brought back to life for that occasion.

Zoe had given the god of the underworld a very direct statement of her opinion on being brought back to life to serve as a concubine right there in the council chamber.

Artemis had also given the god of the underworld a piece of her mind.

Reyna and Calypso had been collective gifts from the entire council, something neither she nor Leo were particularly pleased about. Reyna wasn't either.

So basically all the pretty girls Percy had known from his past life were now his private concubine and that put him in a very awkward position considering that he was friends with most of the girls. To add the cherry on top all the girls had been granted immortality, seeing as they shouldn't age or anything.

Bianca, Zoe, Silena, Calypso, and Khione had apparently arrived a few days earlier.

Annabeth too had been presented her fair share of gifts but of course, she didn't get any sexual partners. Having a harem was reserved to male gods. That was sexist but that's how things were.

Just when Annabeth was about to open the door it opened revealing Bianca Di Angelo. The former huntress was wearing a wet white shirt and shimmering through it, Percy could see a Bikini.

"Finally! We've been here for days. What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry for making you wait," Percy said staring at Bianca wide-eyed. He had known that she would be here but seeing her again...

Bianca seemed to realize this because she grinned at him, "Yes, I'm alive and well." Then, to his surprise, she gave him a quick hug.

"Come in folks. Leave your bags up front. The naiads will Handel everything," Bianca said and stepped aside, welcoming them into Percy's residence.

While everyone was setting down their bags in Bianca and the other girls themselves to each other and then they followed Bianca deeper into the house. "So, Zoe and Calypso are at the pool. Sadly, we weren't allowed to leave the house because the Naiads didn't allow it without you giving us permission to. Silena and Khione are here too somewhere but I haven't seen them jet. The Naiads are keeping them somewhere else," Bianca explained.

Percy wanted to ask why Silena had been isolated from the others but chose to sort that out later. Khione being put somewhere secure made perfect sense. She was dangerous.

They entered a large living room. It looked great. One wall was consumed by a row of large, floor to ceiling windows and a glass double door. There was also a long black living room table with over a dozen chairs and an assortment of large bean bags, sofas, and couches that faced the biggest TV setup Percy had ever seen.

He spotted Calypso and Zoe lying on deck chairs wearing shorts.

"Nice setup," Drew commented.

"Okay, girls. Do whatever you want for now. You can leave the house of course," Percy announced and then he, Piper, and Annabeth followed Bianca out into the inner courtyard. Next to the pool, there was also a decent sized lawn.

"How are thy doing?" Zoe greeted him and sat up when she approached him. Calypso also gave him a strained smile.

"All things considered I am doing well. You?" he asked.

Zoe frowned, "Apart from the fact that I went from enjoying Elysium to being a Concubine in thy harem I am well. Don't worry about it. It's good to see thy."

"What do you think?" Calypso growled. "I spent millennia stuck on an island alone, was free for a few weeks with a guy who came back for me and is now stuck on an island. I guess I'm lucky that I'm not alone again."

"I'm really sorry," Percy apologized.

"Not your fault," Calypso finally said.

Percy stayed silent as Annabeth, Zoe, Piper, and Calypso formally introduced themselves to each other.

"Percy, Annabeth. You should go and check out the rest of the house. We should get together at dinner and talk things over," Zoe announced and gave him a meaningful look.

Percy groaned. He had, of course, fantasized about most girls in the building at some point along with Annabeth. He had also imagined what an orgy with them would be like. Now, that he had to address these girls in person, having them as a harem seemed a lot less appealing.

"Good idea Zoe, and of course you can leave the house. You should also get to know the other girls. Percy, you with me!" Annabeth said and grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him away.

"Do you know where you are going?" he asked as the daughter or Athena dragged him down a hallway and then up a flight of stairs that spiraled up until they stopped in front of a door.

Annabeth pushed open the door and they entered the coolest bedroom Percy had ever seen. Two of the were lined with windows, one side looking out into the inner courtyard and the other inner presented him with a memorable view of the sparkling blue ocean.

Then there was the giant, king-sized bed against one of the walls with a door right next to it. Next to it was another couch and two armchairs facing a large flat screen that was hanging from the wall. Then there were was also a spindly metal staircase that led further up.

At the room's other side was a large desk with two computer screens, a number or large bookshelves filled with books and a comfortable reading space with sitting cushions. There was also a second door and next to it was what looked like a walk in closet.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked slightly worried, watching as she closed the bedroom door.

"I knew you met Calypso!" she growled.

Percy sighed, "Relax Wise Girl. I don't love her."

Annabeth sighed, walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You're probably right," she trailed off when Percy sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Annabeth, I won't rape anyone! I don't care if they are officially my slaves or something," she promised.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth said softly like she always did when she was about to explain something to him. "I am not worried that you'll rape anyone. We both know that you are pretty cute and will be living together with a bunch of girls for a long time. No, you will the only guy they will have access and we both know that some of them already threw an eye on you. You won't need to rape them, they will approach you."

Percy stared at Annabeth and then laughed nervously. "Annabeth, I swear-" Annabeth cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"We will work something out later. You already stole my heart years ago but thanks to my mother, my body is also yours now and gosh this really is a nice bedroom," she said slyly, her gaze sweeping the room.

Finally, Percy caught along and started grinning. It had happened two weeks ago, about three hours after had moved into a flat together that they had done it for the first time. Then they hadn't stopped and had somehow spent every free moment undressed. That was before the gods had gone crazy one week earlier.

"Thanks for reminding me that having a harem has at least one advantage," he muttered.

"What advantage would that be?" Annabeth asked and pointedly looked away from him smiling.

"Well, for one I can do this now whenever I want," Percy joked and bounced one of the blonde's curled while looking her over. Boy did she look great in her blue tank top and short jeans, an outfit that promoted her delicious curves.

Annabeth laughed and slapped Percy's shoulder before he pulled her onto his lap.

"You're not allowed to slap me. I can bounce your curls whenever I want," Percy insisted and then bounced the curl again and this time Annabeth sat still and smiled patiently.

"Would it be a very shitty move to take advantage of my new power to get you in the sack?" Percy asked

Annabeth sniggered, "Yes Seaweed brain, taking advantage of me would be a shitty move. I think I'll forgive you, though."

"In that case, I guess I will just have to be the bad boy that takes advantage of you," Percy said and kissed Annabeth on the lips. He tugged on the hem of her tank top and Annabeth smoothly pulled the garment off and tossed it aside. Under the tank top, she was wearing a gray bra.

"The best part is I can now play with them all day long," Percy announced and grabbed one of the firm mounds through the bra and gave it a hearty squeeze.

"Percy. Are you really complaining about not getting to play with my boobs enough?" she asked and laughed.

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Well, now I can do with them whatever I want," he said and kissed Annabeth's neck, his free hand cupping one of the blond's breasts.

"I guess you can," Annabeth agreed, smiling. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

Percy removed his and allowed the blond to remove the garment altogether. After tossing the useless garment aside Annabeth straddled Percy. "So, now that you can take all the liberties with me, is there anything else I can expect to be doing?" she asked.

Percy smirked, "Well, remember the time you told me you didn't do blowjobs because you were too embarrassed?"

Annabeth's groaned, "You are kidding me? Right?"

Percy crossed his arms and forced himself to stare her right in the eyes instead of at her chest. Even long before actually starting to date Annabeth, Percy had imagined the blond on her knees giving him head.

"Well, I think it is only fair, considering the stuff I do to you?."

Annabeth laughed. "Point taken. If you have the patience I'll give you one tonight. Trust me, I'll make it worth the few hours of wait. The thing is, someone needs to get this house in order and I can't see you doing that."

"Sure you can, right after I am finished with you," Percy said, deciding that it was best to stay strong. After all, he was the boss and it was only right if he took charge of something.

Annabeth gave him a long and rather a skeptical look, but only rolled her eyes when Percy leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Annabeth moved her body around until she was straddling him. Percy's open hands slid over her bare back as Annabeth grinded her torso against his chest and deepened the kiss. The hungry kissed quickly progressed into french kissing and before long Annabeth had him on his back which quickly turned into Annabeth being on her back.

"You know, it's unfair when you are still dressed and I am topless," Annabeth whispered.

"It doesn't need to be fair Wise Girl, I just need to like it, which I do," Percy said.

"Pervert," Annabeth replied smirking and rolled her eyes.

"So, what size are these again?" Percy asked admiringly.

"32 C I think,..." Annabeth trailed off when Percy leaned down and pressed his lips against her collarbone.

"Ahm, forget whatever I said, I'm whatever you want me to be for now," Annabeth muttered and Percy gently palmed one of the breasts, enjoying the feeling of her soft, jet firm flesh under his finger. Then he trailed kisses up the other mound and finally reached her pink nipple.

Percy gently sucked on one of her mounds and simultaneously fondled the other breast with one of his hand.

Annabeth sighed content and stroked the back of Percy's head as his tongue explored her chest, dancing around her nibbles. Percy switched between breasts and took turns covering both of them in kisses. Finally, he pulled away and smiled down at Annabeth. Then he unbuttoned her jeans, removed the garment, and tossed it aside, leaving the daughter of Athena only in her black panties.

"Let me guess, you really like what you are seeing," Annabeth asked.

"Yes, and I love having you under me," Percy added.

Percy rolled off her and sat up. "That and I really want you to give me that blowjob now."

Annabeth sighed and sat up. "You know this could have been romantic," she complained.

"Yes, but I really want that blowjob," Percy countered.

Annabeth sighed, "Fair enough. I guess it is time for your first blowjob Seaweed brain." Then she got up from the bed. "Come on Seaweed brain, get up!"

Percy did as he was told and stood next to the bed and Annabeth stood in front of him.

Percy couldn't help but admire her. She looked so much like a princess with her golden hair, and now she was his princess. He felt his manhood hardening as he studied his almost naked girlfriend.

"So, on your knees," Percy ordered smirking.

Annabeth sighed went down on her knees in front of him and started to unbutton his jeans. Then she reached into his boxer shorts and grabbed his semi-hard length and freed it from his boxer shorts.

She looked at it and sighed, "Hope you enjoy this."

"Already am," Percy replied and Annabeth playfully slapped his leg before her hand closed around his semi-hard manhood. Then, while keeping her fingers closed around his length she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his hardening length and blushed slightly. Then, after a moment of hesitation, her lips parted and she took a few inches of his manhood into her mouth before pulling off again.

"This is easier and less disgusting then I thought," she commented and then licked his length like a popsicle. Percy sighed and Annabeth continued licking for a few time seconds before taking the going back to giving head. Annabeth didn't even take half his length into her mouth but he had to admit, he really liked it.

She bobbed back and forth, her hands clutching his legs.

Percy stared down and met Annabeth's gaze. After bobbing back and forth for a few more seconds she pulled back and whipped her mouth off with her arm.

"Happy now?" she asked, still kneeling in front of him.

"For now," Percy replied generously. "You can give me a longer one tonight," Percy said and held his hand out to Annabeth.

After a moment Annabeth accepted the hand and Percy pulled her to her feet. "So, what can I do for you now?" Annabeth asked playfully.

"Well, there is this other thing I would like to do?" Percy asked and placed his hands on her hips.

"Let me guess, it involves me being under you?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, we almost always do that. You are now my property which means I get to do what every I want," Percy announced and kicked off off his pants but pulled up his boxer shorts, all the while feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked nervously as Percy gently pushed her back towards the bed.

"Yes?" he asked curiously and pushed Annabeth down onto the bed.

"Forget it," she then muttered and sighed when Percy started kissing her neck.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as he trailed kisses down her collarbone and then sighed when he reached her chest. He grabbed both the blondes breasts and attacked them with kisses.

He heartily sucked on her nipples and a moment later he felt Annabeth pulling his shirt. Then, he helped her remove the garment altogether.

Annabeth smirked. "Okay, then Master. Have your way with me."

"Of course, Wise Girl. Get on all fours," Percy ordered and moved off his lover.

Annabeth looked over at him skeptically but then got onto all fours. Percy kneeled down behind Annabeth and pulled down his swimming trunks. After admiring the view for another moment he positioned his already semi hard manhood in front of Annabeth's entrance. "I've been thinking of doing something like this for a while," Annabeth muttered without looking back at him.

"Why did you never say anything?" Percy asked surprised.

Annabeth snorted, "Asking you to fuck me? I wouldn't hear the end of it. You getting to play boss is a much better anyway."

"Ahh," Percy muttered and then pushed forward into Annabeth until his entire length was buried inside her. She was as tight and wett as usual. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hips and started to slowly thrust into her. Then, when Percy slowly sped up Annabeth's low grunts grew louder.

Her back flexed and Percy admired the view of her toned back flexing as he drove into her. Deciding to make things more interesting he grabbed Annabeth's ponytail and pulled, careful not to actually hurt her. Percy continued his work and fucked his girlfriend and a slow, steady pace until she climaxed. Annabeth moaned loud and he felt her vagina clench in around his length. Usually, this would have been enough to bring him across the edge but this time things were different for some reason. He stopped moving inside her and lied down on on top of her and kissed her shoulder. He could feel her heart pounding. Percy breathed in her scent.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"Hmm," Annabeth muttered.

"Seeing as I am your boss, you may now leave and do important stuff," he whispered and kissed the corner of Annabeth's jaw.

"You ass!" Annabeth complained and then giggled.

"Well then, Master. I shall arrange everything while you finish the tour of the house. Do you know where the Naiad quarters are?"

* * *

 **This is it for now, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. I know, this lemon wasn't what you hoped for but I am still working up. Please bear in here with me. I hope I will update soon.  
**

 **Give me your ideas or wishes for the lemons and I will see what I can impliment.**

 **Feel free to review.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. Breaking in the new bed

**Percy**

Despite his earlier announcement that they should get going Percy had ended up pulling Annabeth back down on the bed when she got up. He had spent the past ten minutes lying ontop.

Once Annabeth was dressed again she kissed him on lips and headed towards the door. Before leaving the room she turned around, "Ohh, and one of these doors here lead to the naiad quarters."

Then the door closed behind her leaving Percy alone and asking himself how he had ended up like this.

Then he headed over to the door next to the desk and behind it, he found a large bathroom, complete with two sinks, Jacuzzi, and a large shower. Smiling approvingly he closed the door and headed over the one next to the bed. Behind it was a short hallway and at its end was another door. Percy closed the door behind him and headed over to the second door and opened it. He was met by a pretty good view.

It was a very large room with a high, glass dome for a ceiling. The walls were designed with blue and green mosaic and in the center of the room was a large pool, maybe twenty foot across stood a fountain that looked like the statutes of two beautiful naked woman standing back to back with their hands held above their hands. Water flowed down from the hands and over the statutes body.

A bunch of white, marble benches were scattered around the pool and in one corner was a pretty large pile of blankets and towels that looked like they were meant to be some sort sitting arrangement for a group of people.

Three sets of double doors left the room in each direction, while the third wall was fashioned from a number of floor to ceiling window and a glass door that looked like a small park surrounded by a stone wall.

However what drew his attention were three three, very pretty ladies, dressed in loose dresses, sitting at the edge of the pool, dangling their feet in the water.

They looked up when they heard him closing the door and rose to their feet. "Master," the oldest Naiad greeted him. She looked like she was around twenty and looked pretty cute with her pointed ears, long black hair, and blue eyes.

The second Naiad looked like she was around eighteen, so his age and the third looked like she was sixteen. These two had green eyes and were brunettes

"Ahm hi," Percy greeted them awkwardly.

The three girls giggled and glanced at each other, as if they were in on some secret he wasn't. For some reason, he blushed.

"My name is Nalidina," the oldest Naiad introduced herself, "and these are Coral and Lea," she then introduced the middle and youngest of the three.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Percy," he introduced himself.

"That's a nice name Master," Lea said and folded her hands, smiling sweetly.

"Ahm thanks," Percy said awkwardly.

"So, are you all the Naiads?" Percy asked.

"Of course not, Master. There are eleven of us. Should I summon the others?" Nalidina asked.

"Ohh, just tell the others to come to my room shortly before breakfast so I can get to know them," Percy decided.

"Of course. Is there anything we can do for you?" Coral asked.

"Well, I was told that the services you provide go beyond housekeeping," Percy hinted evasively.

"We are your slaves so in addition to housekeeping we will grant you and your concubines sexual favors if that was what you were asking," Nalidina replied and smiled.

Percy's nodded awkwardly and looked the girls over. They were averagely tall and slenderly built but still had decent curves. Nalidina had the most pronounced curves and he guessed her breasts to be Cs or something. Even though they were wearing white cotton dresses he could see their nipples through the fabric and he could still see their bodies.

"So..." Percy trailed off, and the Naiads seemed amused.

"What can we do for you?" Nalidina asked.

Percy squared his shoulders. "I thought we might have some fun," Percy offered.

"Would you like to be with one of us alone or should all three of us entertain you?" Coral asked.

"Ahm one of you. Nalidina, would you mind?" Percy asked.

The Naiad bowed. "Of course not. Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

"No, of course not," Percy replied shyly, his eyes once again sweeping over the naiads elegant body.

"Percy? You're finally here," a familiar voice greeted him, just when he was about to offer Nalidina to head back to his room.

Percy's initial annoyance, however, passed quickly when he saw the beautiful, black-haired, Silena Beauregard. She was barefoot, dressed in short cut jeans, and a bright yellow bikini top that invited looks to her chest. Silena was a rare mixture beautifully curved with breasts in their high Cs but somehow still seem petite. She looked as if she hadn't seen the sun in a long time...but he could tell that she had some tanning since she had gotten back.

"Selina!" Percy called and briskly walked over to the daughter of Aphrodite.

At first, she looked nervous but then smiled when Percy hugged her tightly. He was very aware of her breasts pressed up against his chest. Silena hugged him back and grinned.

"And there I was, afraid you would hate me," Silena said smiling.

"Of course not," Percy said and glanced at the three Naiads that stood around, now uncertain. "Ladies, we will talk some more later. You are dismissed."

Percy hated to see the three, beautiful Naiads leave. He had looked forward to getting to know them better but meeting Silena again was even better.

"So, you met Nalidina and her friends?" Silena asked.

"Uhm yeah," Percy said and felt his cheeks growing warm.

"Well, just for the record. Am I allowed to leave these quarters and meet the others?" Selina inquired.

"Of course," Percy said which earned him a brilliant smile from the young female and Percy was remembered why he had so often jerked off over the older girl. Now Percy was her age and taller by a heads length.

"Well, Percy. Let me show you around the naiads quarters. I got a good look at the place since I came here," Silena offered.

"Very well," Percy agreed.

Silena showed him the naiads bedrooms first among a few other things but the part that interested him was a room that Silena described as the private room that was only filled with a bed of blankets and soft furs. The other thing that was hard to miss was the large really kinky torture chamber complete with a padded wall, stretching bench, sex swing, and a pillory.

That and then there was also the goddess of snow, literally trapped in a large block of ice, propped up against the wall.

"Apparently the Olympians thought it would be best if you woke her up on your timetable," Silena explained.

"It would seem so," Percy agreed, studying the beautiful goddess. She looked like she was fast sleep, caught in time. She was wearing a dark blue dress. "Well, I see no reason to wake her up for now."

"So, does Annabeth know you are down here?" Silena asked teasingly.

"Yeah, she told me to enjoy myself. For saving the world and so on," Percy explained.

"Ohh," Silena said and then laughed. "So I basically cockblocked you?"

"Looks like it," Percy admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Should I make it up to you?" Silena suddenly asked and stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Percy asked, caught off guard.

"If you want, I can make it up to you. You know, for interrupting your time with the Naiads. Unlike the rest of the girls here I actually signed up to join your harem," Silena exlainedand sat down on the padded top of what looked like a long cage, that was about as high as a bench.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, it turned out that playing the hero in the end, meant I didn't end up on the Fields of punishment so I got off with Asphodel and Charlie,.." her voice quivered for a moment. "he had already gone for rebirth. So, a few days ago Hades summoned me to his throne room and offered me to send me back to the world of living, as a living, provided I agree to join your harem and serve you in any way you wished me too. I agreed..." she trailed off and then smirked at him. "You were always cute, but now...well I can tell why Annabeth went for you."

"I see," Percy muttered and suddenly realized that Silena might not be so indifferent to all this as she claimed to be. No wonder Annabeth called him a Seaweed brain. Maybe Silena was still beating herself up for what had happened and offering herself as a sex toy was her way to punish herself.

"You know what. As honored as I am by your offer and as tempted as I am to take you up on it I have to turn you down. You're not in a right state of mind right now," he explained.

Silena sighed, "Don't worry about me. You sure? No one would ever know what happened down here?"

Percy smiled, "Silena, we both know you are sexy as hell but I just can't. Now, judging by Annabeth's attitude we will sooner or later end up sleeping together and I am kinda looking forward to it but for now, I need you to settle down and get back in touch with the other girls. Would you join me on the way back to tothers.

"Of course," Silena replied brightly.

Once he had returned Silena to the main part of the house he joined Annabeth and Zoe at the dining room table. "What's up girls?" he asked.

"We've established the best possible sleeping arrangements," Annabeth announced. "Silena, Pips, and Drew will share the first room. Zoe and Calypso will take the second room. Hazel and Bianca will take the third and Reyna and Rachel the forth. If that is alright with you," Annabeth announced. "I'll be in your bedroom of course."

"Sounds great," Percy decided.

"Surprisingly Drew made a valid point. We need to go shopping. While most of us have some stuff to change into others don't. The naiads offered us some dresses and well have to fall back on them unless go buy stuff. Also, we lack everything from entertainment to swimwear and girls stuff," Annabeth added.

"So, go shopping," Percy suggested.

"It isn't that simple. Apart from you and Annabeth no one can leave this island and from what I've heard not more than a handful of people can leave at the same time. So we'll have to pick one of two people who know how to do this shopping thing. That isn't the only issue, we should also talk about the big question in the room. As awkward this might be for your, we are technically your harem and ancient laws, that I do not care to question, demand that you...well you know."

"I'm not forcing myself on anyone," Percy hissed, taking note of the fact that Zoe had learned how to speak in modern Englisch.

Zoe smiled dryly, "As admiral as that may be it won't change anything."

"What are you folks up to?" Piper asked and sat down next to Percy, wearing her usual short cut jeans and Camp Half-blood shirt. His eyes flickered to her long, tanned legs before back up to her face.

"Zoe is trying to explain the relationship between the bloke and a bunch of girls in a harem," Annabeth joked grinning and Percy couldn't help but blush. Piper smirked at this and even Zoe cracked a smile.

"Hey Annabeth, could we talk in private for a moment," Piper suddenly asked.

"Sure Pips. Zoe, would you brief my Seaweed brain on everything else?" she asked.

"Sure Annabeth," Zoe replied smothly.

Annabeth kissed his cheeck and then she and Piper left, leaving him alone with Zoe.

"Seaweed brain." Zoe gave him a small smile. "How should we do this?"

After a few minutes Annabeth returned and the three of them mannaged to solve a few issues. It turned out, he really needed to go shopping.

Then, after relaxing at the beach they sat down around the diningroom that the naiads had so gariously set with out him noticing. He sat at the head of the table, with Annabeth to his right and Piper to his left. Zoe was sitting next to Annabeth. Once everyone was preasent Annabeth cleared her voice. "So girls, there are a few announcmens to make. Zoe informed me that seeing as we are all now in our favorite Seaweed brain's harem we will all end of getting frisky with him and vice versa." At this Hazel seemed to blush and go pail at the same time. Most of the girls didn't look too thrilled, especially Reyna and Rachel. The former praetor and Oracle actually looked rather unhappy. Hazel looked terrified. Bianca only rolled her eyes while Silena, Calypso, and Drew looked indifferent.

"Now, I for my part don't mind but I am also his girlfriend. In light of the situation, I have decided to drop the no other girls policy. Zoe hinted that there would be some sort of consequences for us girls if we didn't all sleep with Percy at least once," Annabeth said and Percy looked everywhere but at the girls dining with him. While he knew that Silena wasn't exactly against the idea he was quite sure the other girls definitely didn't want to be part of anything.

"It is true," Zoe confirmed. "I suggest we do some sort of lottery, starting tomorrow. At dinner, we pick one name and that girl spends the evening with Percy, no questions asked."

Everyone stared at him with varied levels of unhappiness, and he couldn't blame them.

"Now to the lack of luxury items. Percy will take two of you shopping so everyone, write shopping lists. I think it would be prudent to send Drew and Silena, seeing as they are the most seasoned shoppers. Does anyone disagree?" No one did.

After finishing dinner and just hanging out for a short while at the beach. Once the sun had nearly set Annabeth lured him back with the promise of a surprise. Eager to get back to it he quickly followed him. When he entered the room he found Piper sitting on the bed.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth," Piper greeted them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy yourself.**

 **Kindly Review.**

 **WinterWolf over and out.**


	3. A different perspective

**Okay, this is the first half of the lemon. Sorry, but this is already 3k long. Hope you enjoy yourself**. **I apologize for the long wait. I an currently in training as a paramedic and don't have much time. Well none as all.**

 **Percy Jackson**

"Ahm hi Piper," Percy greeted his friend. The extremely cute daughter of Aphrodite was sitting on his bed in pretty tight pink Hello Kitty PJs. As usual, she wasn't wearing any makeup which didn't make her look any less beautiful.

Piper glanced at Annabeth, "You didn't tell him. Did you?"

"Nah, that's all on you," Annabeth announced.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Well, Annabeth said you weren't too opposed actually sleeping with us?" Piper stared. Annabeth sniggered, "Ohh I am sure he will suffer through it."

Piper glared at her, "The point is I am not going to sit around and lose my maidenhood to some stupid lottery. Forgive me but to me, a voluntary friendship with benefits seems much more appealing to me and seeing as I do not intend to have to return to my room tonight and talk to my sisters."

Annabeth sat down next to Piper and hugged her tightly. "Percy, what Piper is asking if she can spend here. Now, I for my part have already done sleepovers with Piper and thought that you wouldn't mind getting laid and having a second girl sleeping in your bed. Seeing as she is now in your harem that would be kind of stupid. Of course, you are a Seaweed brain so there might be a problem."

Percy glared at his girlfriend. "You aren't helping."

Annabeth raised her hands in surrender. "You know what? I'll take a bath and give you two some privacy. Piper, as I said, you are allowed to get frisky, provided you down scare Percy into a catatonic state. Percy, you behave and don't act too much like a Seaweed brain. When I'm back I'm joining in."

With that Annabeth left and Percy stared after her with an open mouth.

"Ahm so," Piper started once Annabeth had disappeared in the bathroom. "Do you mind if I spend the night here?" she asked blushing.

"Of course not," Percy said quickly, not meeting Piper's eye. "We haven't really had a talk in a while. I'm sorry about Jason. I hope I-"

"It isn't your fault. We broke up before my mother broke to me that I would be joining one of my best friends harem."

"What happened?" Percy asked.

Piper sighed and leaned against him. "Ironically it was about sex I think. While making out with Jason he wanted to go all the way and I didn't...?"

"Wait? Jason broke up with you because you wouldn't sleep with him?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" Piper replied. "Don't know, maybe he was annoyed or something. We started fighting over small things and then I walked out on him, he didn't follow."

Percy frowned. "Is it possible that you might be so eager to sleep with me to get back at Jason?"

Piper smiled at him sheepishly. "Maybe a bit. But, I wasn't lying earlier. If I sleep with someone for the first time I want it to be on my terms. Turns out the only real way to do that is to stay ahead of the lottery and take the initiative. So here I am. And yes, if I ever see Jason again I will be sure to rub in under his nose that you only needed half a day before I crawled into your bed."

"You are pretty vengeful," Percy muttered and Piper smirked.

"You don't know the half of it. Just wait until I get annoyed that I am stuck here with you," she joked and then turned more serious. "I guess I am all yours."

"Okay," Percy replied awkwardly. He was once again faced with face that sometimes fantasy was better than reality. Piper was a beautiful girl and yes, he had fantasized about sleeping with her. In those times she always had the hots for him too and after they were finished Annabeth would join in.

Now that it looked like that fantasy was about to become reality...taking the first step-

His thoughts were cut off when hands clutched the front of his shirt and soft, moist lips pressed themselves against his. Piper was kissing him straight on the lips. The kiss couldn't have lasted for more than a few seconds and when she broke away he only stared at her.

Piper grinned at him sheepishly. "This is awkward enough for me and I am the one starting things here. Figured it would be a lot worse for you, seeing as you now own me and everything so I thought it would be easier to just take the first kiss."

"Ahm, okay," Percy said.

"So, did you at least enjoy the kiss?" Piper asked suddenly nervous.

"I did," Percy assured her.

Figuring that this was probably just as hard for Piper he decided not to make her walk him through everything step by step. He met Piper's Kaleidoscope like eyes and received a small smile. Percy then leaned forward and breathed in Piper's scent. A moment later his lips made contact with Piper's.

Piper loosely put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss before scooting closer. Suddenly Piper launched herself forward and shoved him back. A moment later he was lying flat on his back and she was straddling him. "You know, you aren't a half bad kisser," Piper mused. Then she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

For a moment Percy stayed frozen but then he gently placed his hands on Piper's hips. He felt Piper's tongue slowly press forward into the gap between his lips and met it with his own. Her mouth tasted different from Annabeth's. Not better or worse, just different. Maybe a tad sweeter. Their tongues slowly danced and he felt Piper relax slightly. He felt her torso pressing against his, her breasts rubbing against his skin through their clothing and felt that familiar hardness in his pants. Piper's long legs held onto his waist and he let his hands slide up her back to her shoulder blades.

Piper broke away and sat up. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and then placed both her hands on his chest to steady herself. "Well, that went better than expected," Piper announced sheepishly.

"You are a really good kisser," Percy admitted.

"Daughter of Aphrodite. Remember?" she joked. "I was born to be good at kissing."

Suddenly he heard someone knocking. Piper quickly climbed off him and allowed him to sit up. The knock had come from the door to the naiad quarters. "Yes!" he called and a moment later Nalidina poked her head in. "Master, seeing as you are occupied I wanted to ask you if you still want to summon your Naiads. We could do this another time if this is an inopportune time."

Percy blushed slightly. He had forgotten about them. "Ahm, how about I come by tomorrow. Right now isn't a good time. Oh, and call me Percy."

The naiads eyes flicked to Piper. "I see. I am Nalidina by the way. If you ever need anything, and just be it a good time you can call upon me."

"Okay...:" Piper replied and trailed off. "I am Piper by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Nalidina turned her attention back to Percy. "Is there anything you need or can I leave?"

"You may leave of course," Percy said quickly. If he was honest, he had so far really enjoyed himself.

"So," Piper said after the door closed again.

"Yeah," Percy started. Before he could stay anything Piper slid onto his lap and smiled at him. "Did you enjoy yourself so far."

"A lot more than I probably should have," Percy admitted and Piper laughed.

"Good," Piper said and slid back into a straddling position before pushing him down on his back. "Annabeth is right, you are kinda cute when you're on your back."

Percy shrugged and he found himself staring at Piper's lips, his hands resting on his friends hips. The daughter of Aphrodite blushed slightly before squaring her shoulders. "Want to get to do something that I only let Jason do after the Titan war?"

"Sure," Percy replied curiously and feeling rather pleased that Piper was taking the initiative. Also the attractive female was causing a hard bulge in his pants.

Piper gently grabbed both of his hands and slowly slid them up her body. He could feel every detail of her body through the pink, hello kitty pajama top. Piper paused when his hands reached her flanks before pulling them over her small but firm breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra and he could feel her nipples under his palms. They were smaller than Annabeth's, probably only in their Bs but they still felt very nice.

"Like them?" Piper asked.

Percy met her Kaleidoscope like eyes. Piper was blushing scarlet. The blush deepened when Percy gently squeezed both mounds. "Trust me, I do."

"Sit up for a moment," Piper ordered when he finally released her breasts. "Sure," he said and did as ask, propping himself up with his arms. "If you get to take liberties with my body I should at least get something to look at," Piper announced matter of face. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Percy raised his arms and allowed her to strip of the garment.

Piper eyed him curiously and then nodded, apparently satisfied. "I can definitely see what Annabeth was talking about."

Feeling rather bold suddenly Percy suddenly twisted around, pulling Piper after him. Piper yelped and a moment later he was lying ontop of her. She stated up at him in a moment of stunned silence and then losely laid her arms around his neck. Percy leaned down and kissed Piper on the lips.

Piper Mclean

Surprisingly enough Piper found herself enjoying making out with Percy, a guy she considered among her closest friends. He was a good kisser and letting him touch her breasts had been easier than letting Jason do it. Maybe that was because she trusted him still couldn't quite believe that Annabeth was okay with all this.

Piper sighed when Percy's lips wondered down her jaw. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her neck being explored. "Yes, there," she muttered when he found that damned sensitive spot. For the next minute or so she just silently enjoyed the attention and sighed occasionally. Jason never did stuff like this for that long. She put her arms around his toned Torso.

"Don't stop!" she complained when Percy pulled away. "I was enjoying that."

Percy chuckled, and looked awfully pleased with himself.

"Good to know. Mind if I do something else?"

Piper snorted. "I am all yours. Figuratavly and literary. So technically and theoretically you are allowed to do what every you want. Alas so far I have actually enjoyed myself so consider yourself invited."

Percy Jackson

Remembering how he had gotten Annabeth topless the first time he kissed her on the lips one more time before moving down her body. "Ahm what are you doing?" Piper asked nervously.

"Relax," he said and gently pushed up Piper's shirt, exposing her toned and tanned stomach. "You said I could do this," he reminded her. Before Piper could say another thing Percy kissed her stomach. Piper sighed and then giggled when he dug his tongue into her belly button.

"Bad boy," she whispered and ran her hands through his hair. After kissing her stomach for a few more minutes of exploring he looked up at Piper and grinned.

"I want to try something out with you?" he asked.

Piper shrugged and nodded. "Good, in that case don't move."

"I won't," Piper promised and folded her hands behind her back so that she was lying on top of them.

Keeping his eyes locked on Piper's he gently stroked over her toned stomach. Piper raised an eyebrow and looked down at him expectantly. However when his hand started sliding to the already raised hem of her shirt her eyebrows continued rising higher.

Then, when his fingertips slipped under the garment Piper's cheeks started to flush and her eyes widened. Before he knew it and the tips of his fingers were sliding up on of Piper's breasts. He felt her nipple sliping under his index inger and a moment later his hand was cupping her breast. Her nipple tickled his palm slightly.

"Perv," Piper muttered but then placed her hand on top of his own and made him squeeze it. Then, suddenly she pushed him off her and sat up.

"Seeing as you are topless and seem to be eager to get under my pjs I'll make this easy," Piper announced and then pulled her top off and threw it aside, revealing her exposed and torso. With her olive colored skin Piper was a different kind of beauty than Annabeth. While his girlfriend had the typical Californian beach girl loom Piper was more slender with smaller B sized breasts. Her nipples were dark and looked pretty average.

Piper noticed his stares and crossed her arms, blushing deeply. "So, what do you think?"

"You are gorgeous," Percy replied smirking. Then he grabbed Piper's hands and carefully pushed them down to her side.

Suddenly Piper jumped him and knocked him down on his back. A moment later she was straddling Him, with her hands resting on his chest. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun?" Piper asked.

"I wasn't really thinking about that," he admitted and slid his hands up Piper's body until they were covering her breasts.

"Only thinking about your own entertainment," Piper scolded him as he firmly squeezed both of her breasts.

"Well, you are technically in my harem so I was not only hoping for entertaining. In fact, I am trying to get in your pants," Percy joked.

"Well, my turn," Piper said and leaned down and crashed her lips against his. He felt her breasts rubbing over his chest and gently ran his hands up her spine. Piper forced her tongue into his mouth the kiss escalated into a full-blown make out session. She broke lip contact and proceeded to kissing his neck.

"Piper," Percy groaned and used the chance to slide his hands back down Piper's torso and grab her ass cheeks with both hands.

Piper barely faltered. "Shut up. I'll be spending the night with you so just let me have this," she said and then trailed and kisses down his collarbone.

Piper Mclean

Piper barely felt fazed when Percy grabbed her butt. Considering that her naked breasts were rubbing over his chest, that was no surprise. She had never gone nearly this far with Jason...and found herself warming up to the fact that she would be sleeping with her friend. Not that it made much sense but she was actually curious on what Percy would do next.

Piper trailed kisses down Percy's collarbone and stroked down his hard stomach, taking note of the six pack with approval. Suddenly Percy rolled back on top of her. "As much as I would like to let you take the lead there is something I want to do," Percy said when she pouted up at him.

"Very well Master," Piper said and then lazily folded her hands behind her back.

Then, after kissing her on the lips one more time he moved down...to her breasts.

Piper blushed slightly as he admired them. She closed her eyes when Percy leaned down and kissed her left breast. Then, after kissing the other one he let his tongue dance around one of her nipples. "Enjoying yourself?" Piper asked.

Percy chuckled and then sucked on her nipple. Piper groaned slightly as Percy switched back and forth between the breasts for a few minutes. Once her nipples were hard he pressed his lips against the slope of her left breast. Then he started to suck hard on her skin.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked when Percy's sucked harder and harder. Finally, Percy pulled away and grinned at her. Percy had made a love mark on her breast.

"Oh you little Shit! You do realize a bikini won't cover that?" Piper complained and slapped the top of his head.

"So you are ashamed of other's knowing I got second base with you?" Percy asked with mock hurt.

"Well, I don't want to be the center of gossip around here," Piper complained.

Percy pouted and Piper sighed. "You are forgiven. Now kiss me before things get awkward!" Piper ordered, suddenly feeling a lot more confident.

She didn't wait for her 'owner' to finally make a move. She was quite sure that by the time Jason would have gotten around to second base he would have been a lot less hesitant to try to score third and fourth. On the other hand they had been dating for quite a few months and Percy was a friend. Still, he was a guy so after having a go from her boobs, one would think he would be much more confident. Especially since she had heard stories from Annabeth of how surprised she had been when Percy started taking charge in bed.

Now that she thought about it, it wasn't that bad as a gesture. If she was going to lose her virginity to Percy she wanted it feel romantic in a way, or at least like two lovers. Leaving a hickey kinda was like leaving your mark as a claim. She could work with that, and as strange as it sounded, she kinda wanted to meet this more dominant Percy.

Not wanting to wait for Percy to finally get around to do something she kissed him. It didn't take him long to start groping her breasts again. Apparently, Percy thought pinching her already hard nipples was amusing. To Piper it seemed as if Percy was enjoying making her gasp and whimper.

"What?" she asked when Percy broke away.

"Don't move," Percy only said and she felt his hand slide down from her breast towards her stomach.

"Percy," Piper whispered, suddenly unerved when Percy's hand slipped under the hem of her shorts.

Percy Jackson

Piper's eyes widened when his hand slipped into her shorts. A moment later he felt her womanhood under his fingers. "Could have warned me!" Piper complained.

"Probably," he agreed and carefully probed Piper.


	4. None verbal comunication in a bath tub

**Percy Jackson**

Piper bit her lip when he pushed his finger through her vulva. He was pleased to find that his lover was biting her lip. Percy smirked and then gently slid his index finger into the girl.

Piper's soft moans and the feeling of her tight womanhood let the hard bulge in his swimming trunks grow even harder. He really wanted to fuck her now.

"You are wet for me," he whispered.

Piper's cheeks turned scarlet and he earned himself a playful slap on the arm. "If you insist," she murmured and slid her hands into his own shorts.

"Now you are getting in my pants," Percy noted, not unpleased. Her delicate fingers closed around his already hard manhood and she raised an eyebrow. "And you are pretty horny too," Piper replied.

"I would be hard pressed not to be, seeing as I have a gorgeous, almost naked girl in bed with me," Percy joked and then slowly started to pull Piper's shorts down.

Piper blushed but didn't try to stop him as he exposed her. The daughter of Aphrodite had a little bush and while it looked cute Percy made a mental note to if possible get Piper to shave. For a moment he admired the naked, and embarrassed girl. Then he kicked off his own shorts and so they were both equally naked.

He too felt his cheeks warming up slightly when he noticed Piper looking him over as well, her gaze lingering between his legs. "So Annabeth wasn't over exaggerating. It's bigger than I thought it would be."

Smirking slightly, Percy rolled on top of his friend and bit back a groan when he felt his member brushing against Piper's thigh.

Piper looked up at him nervously and he realized that she probably felt trapped. After a few moments, she seemed to relax. Then Piper even spread her legs slightly and hugged his waist with her thighs.

Finally, his patience was over. He just wanted to screw Piper, it was as simple as that.

"Percy?" Piper hissed, apparently guessing where things were going.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Just be gentle," the girl muttered, sounding surprisingly calm.

"Of course Beauty Queen," Percy promised and kissed Piper on the lips. Then he positioned himself in front of Piper's Virginia and then pushed forward, past the moist entrance.

Piper whimpered softly when he pushed deeper into her. He tried to be gentle, but honestly, pushing into Piper just felt great. After maybe twenty seconds he had his length as far inside her as he could go. And boy, she felt great. "Wished you were smaller," Piper groaned.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Percy joked awkwardly. Finally, he felt Piper relax slightly and he started to move inside Piper with slow, steady thrusting movements. Piper tightened her grip on him and before long he was legitimately screwing her. The native American demigod grunted with each thrust he pumped into her. Slowly the grunts turned into moans.

Percy felt really pleased with himself as Piper buried her face in his shoulder.

"Percy, stop for a moment," Piper groaned into his ear.

He did as she asked but didn't bother to pull out. He wasn't finished yet.

Piper gently nudged his shoulder. "This is surprisingly fun," Piper admitted and smirked up at him.

"It is?" Percy agreed wholeheartedly

"Now, I know you probably want to be in charge and on top and everything but would you mind letting me get on top. I kinda gave you my virginity here and would like to try out a few things myself."

Percy kissed Piper on the lips and smirked. "Sure luv," he agreed, thinking to himself that this would not be the last time he would be in bed with Piper, not if he had anything to say about it at least. He pulled out and rolled of Piper and allowed her to move back on top.

It wasn't too bad, considering that a gorgeous and naked daughter of Aphrodite was now straddling him. Percy ran his hands up the sides of his friend's legs and up to her waist. When Piper sank down onto his manhood and slowly started riding his length his hands slid up to her breasts. Piper rode him a lot slower than Annabeth usually did but alas this was her first time and it was still good.

Apparently, Piper was getting more out of this than he was because she was groaning with every move. At some point Annabeth stopped moving and just lay down on top of him, her nose pressing against his cheek and his length still buried inside her.

"Is this all you've got?" Percy asked and loosely laid one arm around Piper's waist.

"Yeah," Piper replied and sniggered slightly and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Now stop complaining. You got a lot further with me at the first go than Jason ever did and I am sure we will end up here again soon."

Percy sighed and kissed Piper on the temple. He had really liked the idea of getting her to climax, of having her shudder and cried out under him, and even though it was kinda stupid he also wanted to cum inside her. "Want to join Annabeth in the bathroom, you know, and chill."

Piper glanced at him suspiciously but then shrugged. "Sure, why not. Just don't get any stupid ideas?"

Percy grinned. "You mean like seducing you and teaching you to worship me?" he joked.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, that exactly. Do you honestly think I will worship you?" she asked in mock outrage.

"Well, we went from just friends to naked in bed in less than an hour," Percy reminded her and Piper only sniggered and then rolled off him.

"Well, then Kelphead. Let us join your girlfriend," Piper announced and got off the bed and winced slightly.

She led the way over to the bathroom. When they stepped through the door they found Annabeth sitting in the huge bathtub. "Mind if we join you?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed, "Why not. Well played Percy."

A moment later Piper and Percy both joined Annabeth and sat down on either side of her. "So, I guess you did it?" Annabeth asked.

"Hm," Piper confirmed and sighed. "So you finally did it, Percy. You are in a bathtub with two naked girls. Congratulations."

"Yes," Percy agreed and snaked his arms around Annabeth's waist and then pulled his girlfriend onto his lap.

Annabeth sighed, "Let me guess. In your fantasies, Piper and I start making out just about now."

"Something like that, mind starting now?" Percy mused and Piper made a gagging gesture.

"So, now that you slept with the boy I love I have to ask. Did he put that tongue to good work down South?"

Piper actually giggled while Percy only raised an eyebrow. How much had they actually talked about? "Yes, apparently your boyfriend held out on me. I would have complained but we were doing it and it was hard to concentrate. In fact, the next girl you find yourself spending quality time with should get that attention before you put your dick into them, you know as a sign of appreciation." Piper joked.

"You know what I think would be really hot, if you tied the next girl to the bed and then ate her out," Annabeth whispered unnecessarily because she did it so loud that Piper definitely heard it.

"Why do you suddenly have so many ideas of what I should do to other girls," Percy asked.

"Because you are going to defiantly have your fun and they should enjoy themselves too. So, just as an experiment. The next of our friends that ends up in bed with you will you should tied up, and then get to work on her as if your life depended on it. I for my part enjoy it when you put in an effort. And don't discriminate, no matter if it is Drew or Zoe."

Percy sighed and decided to use this beautiful chance to get a threesome out of this. "I am sorry Piper. I should have entertained you more before I had my fun. I will make it up to you, please sit down on the edge of the bathtub."

Suddenly Pier blushed. Apparently talking about sex and having sexual acts performed on her were two different things entirely.

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth had had more than once bad dream in which she discovered Percy in bed with Piper or some other girl, not that she ever believed he would do something like that. Well, now he was but he had a good reason.

For some reason though, now that most of the girls she had been worried about where in her boyfriend's harem the idea was oddly kinky. Suddenly the idea of watching Percy perform sexual acts on Piper was oddly attractive. Piper looked at them nervously but then did as she was told. Sitting up there on her own she looked pretty nervous, especially when Percy knelt down in front of her.

Annabeth also moved up onto the edge of the bathtub and slid over until she was right next to Piper who was having her legs pushed apart by Percy. She expected Piper to say something but the daughter of Aphrodite stayed silent as Percy leaned down and started to eat the girl out.

Annabeth watched as Percy put his considerable skills to use on Piper, his tongue probing Piper's intimate regions. The daughter of Aphrodite groaned softly and spread her legs even further, allowing Percy better acce **s** s. Piper's initial shyness seemed to pass quickly because she seemed to relax and dug her hands into Percy's hair and pulled him in further. Deciding that she couldn't just sit around and know that Percy was hoping for it Annabeth grabbed Piper's jaw and made her face her. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Piper's.

"Umpf-" Piper exclaimed surprised. Annabeth grabbed Piper behind the neck and then pressed her lips hard against those of her friends. After a moment of lip contact, she felt one of Piper's hand cupping her breasts. After continuing his work on Piper for a few more minutes while Annabeth did the kissing part Percy pulled clear of between Piper's leg and whipped his mouth clean.

Piper sighed softly and pushed her clammy hair behind her shoulders before smiling and glanced up at her. "I've never been kissed by a girl before."

"Percy's turn to have some fun," Annabeth said and pecked Piper on the lips and gave one of Piper's Bs a nice squeeze.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

 **Percy Jackson**

Percy had been pleasantly surprised when Annabeth had gotten to business with Piper and he wasn't complaining.

"Something Percy loves," Annabeth replied and slid of the bathtub's edge and pulled Piper along with her. "Sit on the bathtubs edge, your turn Percy."

"Sure," Percy said and did as Annabeth asked. This time it was Annabeth's and Piper's turn to kneel in front of him.

"It turns out boy, Percy included like getting blowjobs," Annabeth joked and grabbed his already hard manhood.

Piper blushed, "You want me to give him head."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "No, we will be giving head. Oh, don't look at me like that. He just went down on you."

Percy smiled to himself. He would have to repay Annabeth later. "And seeing as I've already given head today I would say it is your turn."

Piper looked slightly embarrassed but let Annabeth guide her hand to his manhood. Piper gently held it in her hand and smiled awkwardly. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Girl, this isn't Astrophysics. It isn't that hard. I've done it a few times."

Piper sighed and slowly lowered her head. She stopped with her lips only a few inches away from his length. He felt her warm breath on his skin. Percy couldn't deny that he didn't like having Piper in this position. Finally, Piper's lips touched the tip of his length. She hesitantly parted her lips and slowly took more of his length into her mouth. She stopped before she reached half way and then carefully backed off. Annabeth gently placed her hand between Piper's shoulder blades and guided her friend down again. Before long Piper's head was steadily but slowly bobbing on and down on his length. While it was probably the worst blow job he had ever received but he appreciated the effort and definitely wasn't going to complain. Of course, Piper's wet and warm mouth around his cock wasn't exactly unpleasant either.

"Enough," he finally said and Piper pulled away and sniggered. "That was actually more fun than I would have thought it would be."

Percy joined the two girls back down in the water and wrapped his arms around their waists. Then he grabbed both of the girl's asses and pulled them onto his lap. Annabeth slapped his shoulder while Piper blushed deeply. Percy buried his face between Annabeth's firm breasts and then kissed her jaw. Piper rested her head on his shoulder. "So, should we move this back to the bed?" he asked.

Piper only shrugged but Annabeth smirked. "Sure, why not. Piper already got laid and I was hoping to still get my own time in, as your actual girlfriend."

"I was counting on that," Percy joked and the two girls got up. After opening the drain of the bathtub they followed Piper and Annabeth. After drying off they returned to the bedroom where Annabeth sat down on the bed, propping herself upright with her arms, giving him a clear view of her breasts.

Then Percy moved between Piper's legs and pushed Annabeth's legs apart and pulled her closer to the beds edge to gain easier access. Piper sat down next to Annabeth and watched with a mixture of embaressment and fascination as he positioned his length in Annabeth's entrance and pushed forward into his girlfriend.

Then he started pumping into her.

Annabeth's breasts bounced up and down as he fucked her. The sound of skin slapping against skin silled the room.

Annabeth's groans became louder as Percy deepend his thrusts. Finally he pulled out. "On all fours!" he ordered.

Annabeth only nodded and wordlessly got on all fours and crawled forward a bit, allowing him to move right behind her.

"So, this is the famous doggy style?" Piper mused as he positioned himself in Annabeth's entrance.

"Yes, where the guy claims a girl as his," Percy joked and pushed into Annabeth's wet cunt.

Piper gasped but then Annabeth dryly countered. "No, this is the postion for when you dont want to deal with your lover, but still want the dick in your life," Annabeth countered but quickly stopped talking.

Percy held Annabeth in place and drive into her hard.

 **Piper**  
Piper watched with fascination as Percy fucked Annabeth. Of vourse she had seen it in vids on the internet but the real thing was differently. She watched as Annabeth existed at Percy's mercy. As Annabeth's body flexed and tried to strain against the hold kept her body in place by Percy's grasp. It was different from the gentle intimacy she gad expirenced but watching alone was enough to get her turned on.

She watched as Annabeth found release and then finally let her self collaps and roll on her back, drenched in sweat. But Percy wasn't finished, he moved in between his girlfriends legs and pushed his length back into Annabeth and shoftly after he was taking her missionary style, one hand grasping one of Annabeth's breasts. He continued until he to came in his girlfriend and when he pulled out she saw a few white drops flowing from Annabeth's intamacy.

 **I imagine this isn't satisfactory but as I said I am crazy busy. So, who should come next? Hazel? Selina?**

 **Was a pleasure. Would be epic to hang out with you folks on wattpad. My pen name is WinterWolf561. As I said this is only a side project. My main quality work is there.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	5. Getting to know the naiads

**I know this one is a shorter one but the next one will come soon. Also, it will have some normal Characters inivolved like Hazel and Silena.**

 **Percy Jackson**

Percy awoke his arms around two warm and slender bodies nestled against his. They were using his chest as a pillow and he felt a hand resting on his collar bone. He could feel their breath washing over his skin. He found himself getting turned on when he felt his lover's breasts pressing against his torso.

Percy opened his eyes and looked down and Piper and Annabeth. The two sleeping girls faces were so close together that their noses were almost touching.

After finishing with Annabeth the three of them had watched scrubs together. It had also involved a lot of first and second base stuff. Apparently, Piper had quickly gotten used to kissing him, even with Annabeth present because she had done it quite a lot and it turned out she was a pretty damn good at it.

Piper had her leg angled on top of him so that her thigh was resting on top of his junk.

Deciding that he wouldn't wake the two ladies just to get his dick wet he carefully extracted himself from them and went to brush his teeth. When he returned he found that Annabeth and Piper had moved closer to each other. The blanket had slid down to their hips so he still had a great view of the girls Torso. Percy smirked, grabbed his smartphone and took a couple of snapshots, just to keep the moment alive forever.

He still had something on his bucket list and there was a very real chance that he might get laid again. So he got dressed and headed into the naiad chamber where he found Nalidina, Aura, and Lyria relaxing on the large pile of cushions. All three girls were petite and skinny but Nalidina, the oldest, an around twenty-year-old brunette with blue eyes had pretty decent B cup breasts. The other two, Aura, who was slightly younger, maybe nineteen and Lyra, an around seven teen-year-old were also brunettes but both had green eyes. Also their curves were really pronounced. But both were still very cute.

"So, you wanted to brief me on a few things?" he asked.

"Yes Master," Nalidina agreed. "Should you assemble the others?"

"If you need to," he said.

"Not really," she said.

"Well, as I already explained we are here to serve you in what ever way you wish. If one of us displeases you it is your right to punish us. We will keep your house clean and prepare your food. Of course, we can also serve you in other ways, should you want us too," Nalidina said carefully. "Master, I get the feeling that it is that other kind of service you came for."

"I did," he agreed after a moment of awkward silence. The two other naiads grinned curiously and Nalidina smiled sweetly. "Why don't you join us, master," she invited him, standing up and holding her hand out to him. He accepted it and let the Naiad sit him down between Aura and Lyra. The girls slid closer and Aura kissed his cheek.

"You are better looking than our trainers and nicer," Lyria whispered and nibbled on his ear, her hand stroking across his torso.

Nalidina sat down on his lap and loosely laid an arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, by now we would already be giving them pleasure in one way or another. We were trained quite furrow for you," Aura agreed and Nalidina kissing him on the lips.

"Although, if you would prefer a virgin we could call for Aura or Melanie. While they have also been trained and have lain with women they haven't yet been taken by any man yet," Lyra offered.

"No need," Percy said, deciding that a verging was the last thing he wanted. His hands went up Nalidina's slender body until they cupped her breast. Then he grabbed her collar and pulled her dress down her shoulders, letting the garment pile up around her waist, revealing her perky breasts. Percy admired the view for a few seconds. He slung his left arm around Lyria'*s waist and cupped her breast. With his other hand, he palmed Nalidina's breast and squeezed the mound. Then he grabbed Nalidina by her flanks with both hands and buried his face between the Naiads breasts.

"I think he is happy with you," Aura announced giggling.

Nalidina groaned softly when Percy pinched one of her nipples between his teeth. Percy decided that he liked the naiads and their hospitality.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Percy finally asked when he pulled away from her breasts. "Because you won't be punished if you do and I won't force you into anything?"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked perplexed.

"I am not going to force you do these kinds of things with me," Percy assured them.

Nalidina smiled at hi patiently, "Master, considering where you just had your face it is already to late for that. Your friends are currently your harem, they are basically your wives and in due time they will be. It is their main job to bear your children and of course, entertain you should you wish. We are your slaves. It is on us to not only maintain your estate but also to help you live out your darkest fantasies. I spent seven years being trained in one of the gods pleasure palaces just to meet you. Now I am yours to enjoy."

"It is of course up to you if we will learn to fear you or desire and love you," Aura whispered into his ear and kissed his shoulder.

"Well, if this is how it is going to go. Why don't you two take your clothes off?" he asked the two slightly younger girls. They wordlessly stood up and he pulled Nalidina closer. They let the dresses glide down their graceful, slender bodies and to the floor.

They stood side by side, waiting for his orders. "I want the two of you to make out," Percy ordered Aura and Lyra.

They looked at him, now nervous, then at each other. Then Aura, who was slightly taller than the other, leaned down to her fellow slave and kissed her on the lips. She slowly pushed Lyra back over them and down on the cushions. Her lips loved over Lyra's neck and then down to her breasts.

Percy wrapped his arm around Nalidina's waist and the naiad kissed his cheek. With his free hand he took another couple of snapshots of the girl on his lap and the two making out. Aura had re-enage her fellow naiad, her naked body lying on top of the other. It was an extremely hot view.

"So, what kind of things have you done?" he asked Nalidina, while admiring the two slave girls at work with each other.

"You mean how I have given pleasure?" she asked.

"Yes," Percy agreed, his hand toying with the Naiads breasts.

"Obviously with my mouth, breasts, woman hood..." she hesitated. "And of course my ass."

The other hole... Percy had never actually fucked a girl in the ass. Then he remembered his deal with Annabeth and Piper. Percy kissed Nalidina's neck and pushed his hand between her smooth thighs. Then he felt her hairless womanhood. Either naiads didn't have pubic hair or she kept herself smooth and shaven just for him. The naiad didn't even falter or hesitate when his finger brushed her womanhood. This definitely wasn't the first time she was being touched like this. She was already moist.

"Do you have a room?" he asked her while his hand pressed against her womanhood.

"Yes Master," she breathed into his ear.

"You two can stop," he order Lyra and Aura, making up his mind. They stopped kissing and Aura rolled of Lyra and looked at him expectantly.

"Nalidina will show me her room and we'll see what happens. You two will assemble your fellow naiads. I would like to meet them all when I am finished," he ordered.

The girls nodded and Nalidina got to her feet and grabbed her dress.

"To my room?" she asked.

"Yes please," Percy agreed and let the naiad lead him down a side passage lined by doors. She opened the last door and led him into a small room with a bed and a box for personal belongings. She switched on the light and closed the door behind him. "So, this is my room. All the naiad rooms are like it," she announced.

Percy sat Nalidina down on her bed and pushed her down on her back. Then he removed his belt from his jeans. When Nalidina saw him do this she paled considerably. "Don't worry. I won't hit you," he promised and then pushed the naiads hands through the headboards of the bed. Then he used his belt to fasten her wrists in place.

"What are you going to do?" Nalidina asked.

Smiling Percy drew circles around one of Nadina's nipples. Instead of answering, he drew a line of kisses down Nalidina's body until he reached the region between her legs that was now only reserved for him. He heard the naiad's breath catch in surprise. "You don't mind?" he asked after drawing his tongue through his naiads womanhood.

"Of course not. I am yours to enjoy," she replied and then moaned softly when he dug his tongue deeper into her.

For the next ten minutes, he did his best to entertain his slave and as far as he could tell the girl was actually enjoying herself. He moved back up and kissed her breasts while finger-fucking her.

Finally, he pulled out from between her legs and Nalidina smiled up at him. "I guess I couldn't expect you to entertain me for ever with out expecting anything in return."

Perseus smirked and then pulled both her legs up into a vertical position, exposing her bottom positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her warm and wet womanhood. He took her in the position for a minute or two and while he enjoyed it his mind was already somewhere else. Deciding that it was time he pulled out again and released her legs.

"Finished already?" she asked when he untied her wrists.

"Nope, I want to try your other options. Mind getting on all fours?" he asked the naiad.

The naiad nodded and got on all fours, her aft facing him. He moved into position behind her and aimed for the second hole. When his tip brushed against it Nalidina stiffened. Despite obviously being apprehensive she made no move to stop him as he carefully pushed forwards. Nalidina groaned in discomfort, and once he had pushed past the first resistance his entire length smoothly slid into the naiad.

Not wanting to cause Nalidian he took the naiad slowly, and with gentle thrusts. But that didn't make it feel any less great. Nalidina moaned softly. When her ass had finally milked off some of his cum he pulled out. "Thanks," he said and pulled the naiad against him. He didn't have to pull hard because the girl seemed to slide against him.

"Did the two ladies in your bed exhaust you already?" she asked.

"A bit," he admitted.

"I was planning to go to bed now anyway. You can stay here as long as you want unless. If you want to do other things you are of course welcome," the Naiad said and nestled herself against him.

"Any advice on how to make things as easy as possible with the other girls?" he asked.

Nalidina moved ontop of him and lased her legs with is. "Well, if you have pretty shy and younger girls you should take a very dominant posture. Younger and shy girls are pretty easy to mold in what every way you want. Same counts for stronger girls, but for them you should do it to have them submit to you. I know it seems unkind to you but your friendship with them will be easier once they accept you as the only man in their life and accept that they are yours. But as I said, the shy inexperienced ones will be the easiest. Take what you want from them. Kiss them when you feel like it, touch them when you feel like it. Silena and if you have other's like her will be harder to mold because they already acquired their own taste. You won't have any problems with Silena though, she'll jump into your bed willingly."


	6. Hazel warming up

**Percy Jackson**

They ate breakfast together and the entire group more or less headed to the Beach, leaving Percy to roam his new House. They relaxed and much too early it was time to kiss Annabeth good by who would according to her be home the next morning. So he relaxed at the sea until noon.

At first, the other girls were awkward around him, especially Piper and Hazel. In Piper's defense, she had gotten some comments about crawling into his bed, especially when they discovered her hickey.

Selena seemed fully at ease and so did Drew. To his surprise, Zoe, of all people, was also pretty chill. She and Calypso were sitting a few feet away from the others on a towel, talking in hushed tones.

Reyna was ignoring him altogether, which was a pity because he liked her...and she also had an exquisite body.

Around noon he turned his attention to Hazel. He hadn't actually really thought about Hazel in a sexual manner until now, and now that he was, he had to admit that she was very cute. You were short and slender but he could already see her breasts developing under the Shirt she was wearing over her bikini. Her legs were pretty toned and well shaped.

After a while, Hazel came over to him and all eyes followed her.  
„It sucks having to wait for something to happen and Piper said that she really enjoyed last night," Hazel stuttered. „Did she now?„ he asked and grinned over at Piper who was Sitzung next to Rachel. The daughter of Aphrodite stuck her tongue out at him before reengaging in her conversation.

„So,... „ Hazel started.

"Yes?" Percy asked as they headed into the house.

"I just thought we would be doing something like this, " Hazel announced.

"Honestly, neither have I? Just out of curiosity, how far have you gone with Frank?" Percy asked.

Hazel blushed deeply. "Ahm, well we kissed a few times."

Percy sighed internally. This was going to get awkward.

Then he remembered what Nalidina had said about being dominant so when they reached his bedroom he quickly locked the door behind them.

Hazel smiled at him shyly which he returned. "So, now what?".

Percy returned the smile and remembered what Nalidina had said. Here goes nothing.

"I want to kiss you, " he announced and Hazel blushed slightly. Then she nodded and looked at him expectantly.

That wasn't what he had meant but Percy decided that he had asked in a less than precise manner. Still, not wanting to disappoint Hazel he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Then he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He walked her backward a few steps until her back touched the wall before breaking lip contact.

"That was a lot better than I expected."

"Yeah, " he agreed. "But it wasn't what I meant," he explained.

"I wanted to kiss you down there, " he said and Hazel blushed deeply.

Percy gently grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. After hesitating for a moment Hazel raised her arms and let him pull the garment over her head and off, leaving her in her yellow bikini. Hazel blushed deeply and folded her hands behind her back, not meeting his eyes.

Percy hesitated. Hazel seemed so innocent and she was a close friend but he remembered what the naiad had said, about how it would be easiest. So, time to play dominant. Then he kissed Hazel on the lips. He worked them before gently nibbling on one of her earlobes until the girl slapped his shoulder.

He kissed her jaw, collarbone, shoulders, skipping her chest and continuing down her slender body. He trailed kisses down her torso and across her smooth dark skin. "Percy?" Hazel hiss quietly when he reached her belly button, clearly hoping he would stop. He ignored her and instead hooked his finger through the sting of her panties and pulled the garment down, revealing her womanhood. Hazel had a small bush but looked as tight as her small stature would suggest.

He looked up at Hazel, who had closed her eyes and was clearly mortified. She sure was hot for a girl her age.

Percy knew that Hazel would be the hardest girl yet, and he knew he would have to work hard for her to remember this as enjoyable. So, ignoring her he kissed her chocolate thighs. Percy felt one of her Hazel's hands on his head, halfheartedly trying to push him away. Percy sucked on her flesh and after maybe two minutes Hazel's weak attempt to push him away ceased and she somewhat relaxed.

Finally, Percy pulled away from Hazel's legs only to pick up and gently sit her down on the bed. "That bad?" he asked.

"Not really," Hazel mumbled shyly, her hands covering her intimacy.

"Really?" Percy asked and kissed her on the lips again and reached behind her back to unclasp the yellow bikini top.

"Percy?" Hazel protested and reached behind her back but Percy grabbed her wrists and pushed them back to her sides before actually unclasping the garment and removing it. While being pretty cute, Hazel's still delicious looking chocolate breasts were nothing comparable to Annabeth's or even Piper but they deserved his attention just as much.

"Percy!" Hazel complained but he could already feel her relaxing under him and the protest was a lot softer. His lips moved over her chest and he sucked on her dark nipples and suddenly he heard it, that soft moan, barely more than a whimper.

At that moment he knew he had her hooked. He increased his efforts, pinching the girl's dark errect nipples between his thumb and index finger, drawing forth another moan.

"You liked that," he teased her and looked up at Hazel. Her embarrassment was written across her face.

"Percy," she breathed again, looking at him with trembling lips.

He kissed her on the lips and this time Hazel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Mid-kiss his hand wandered down between her thighs and he gently pushed a finger into Hazel. They kissed for another minute or so breaking lip contact. Then he really started to finger fuck her. She was wet and his finger moved inside her. Before long, he could even add a second finger.

Hazel was biting her lip and then moaned for real. He sped up, really working his fingers inside Hazel's soft folds and her moans became louder.

"Could you at least undress too, so I'm not the only one naked...? " Hazel finally asked shyly.

Percy pulled his fingers out of Hazel and quickly yanked off his shorts and pulled off his swim shorts, leaving him as naked as the girl laying on her side next to him.

Hazel was watching him in silence, but with obvious interest. Her eyes fell on his semi-erect manhood and she bit her lip, although he couldn't tell if it was from unease or an aroused curiosity.

Hazel's wondered over his body, taking everything in just like he had of her. "Like what you are seeing?" he asked.

"Your's is bigger than I would have thought," she mused, apparently thought in lost.

Her eyes snapped back up to him when he gently grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips. Hazel giggled when he gently kissed the back of her hand and then her palm. He kissed her thumb and then her knuckles, earning a smile from his friend.

But when he guided Hazel's hand down his body her cheeks turned rosy and she sat up. She didn't resist though, even when the tips of her fingers touched his by now hard length. Her cheeks flushed scarlet when her fingers touched his length.

He closed Hazel's hand and the girl started to slowly pump the now hard organ. Her grip quickly hardened and she sped up, appear softly growing accustomed to handling her new toy. That or her courage was just growing fast. Percy groaned softly, at the mercy of Hazel's tiny hand. Then, she boldly grabbed his balls and started giggling.

"Very funny," Percy grumbled and then pulled Hazel onto his lap and she spread her legs and rested her head against her chest, allowing him to fingerfuck her. It took a while but he fingerfucked her until she climaxed ended up cuddled up against his chest, panting for breath.

"So, is that it?" she asked finally.

"Not enough?" he inquired.

Hazel shrugged. "Sure, just that you actually did it with Piper and I thought?"

"Well, if you want we can go on," Percy offered and grinned. "But you are fifteen and thought you might want to take it a bit slower."

Hazel blushed deeply. "I didn't mean, I mean, I am sorry. Yeah, if course. Hey, Piper is fifteen."

"Piper is almost sixteen and you are well. You."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you are the most innocent person I've ever met."

She tried to slide of his lap but he hugged her against his chest and pushed on her on back. "Doesn't mean we can't do some cuddeling."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait and only getting third base with Hazel. Doe to her age, this was a bit awkward to write. Don't worry, Hazel is going to go pole bouning soon enough and she'll become quite the wild one. I now have time to write again, which is great. Silena is getting it next and that will be a much more penitrating expirence. I am really looking forward to the Silena lemon. So, what do you guys want. Should it be rough, kinky with some bondage with a submissive Silena. Or should it be gentle and romantic. Who do you want after Hazel? Zoe? Rey? Drew? A few Naiads? Bianca?  
**

 **Kindly review.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	7. Taken by force

**Percy**

Percy and Silena entered the hotel in the center of Los Angeles side by side. The daughter of Aphrodite had a backpack slung over one shoulder and a handbag at her side. Percy was pulling a small suitcase with some spare clothing.

The hotel was pretty sweet and reminded him a bit of the one from the lotus hotel-casino with a large pool in the middle with actual swans swimming in them. He was wearing shorts while Silena was wearing a black tank top and leggings that really showed off her curves. "How much money do we have again?" Silena asked quietly.

"Virtually unlimited," Percy replied.

"Well then, let's get a room," Silena announced and laced her arm through his. Together they walked up to the reception and waited their turn.

"So, what can I do for the two of you?" the woman behind the desk.

"What is the best room you can offer me and my boyfriend?" Silena asked smiling.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "That would be the honeymoon sweet. But it is expensive and you will need to pay upfront for it," she announced skeptically.

"So, how long will we need the room?" Percy asked Silena.

The daughter of Aphrodite frowned for a moment. "Two days? If we are slow two and a half."

Percy nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll take the room for two nights," he announced and pulled a shining black credit card from his wallet.

The woman slowly took it. Once the transaction was complete she wordlessly handed Percy two key cards. "Fifteenth floor, room one-five-zero-two."

"Thank you very much," he replied and accepted the card.

They walked over to the elevator and Silena keyed the fifteenth floor.

"FYI, you should really not mention the honeymoon sweet to Annabeth and take her on a trip like this pretty soon," Silena mused and smirked up at him.

"So Percy. I'm I now emotionally ready?" she mocked.

A look at the beauty helped convince him that she was so he snaked his arm around her waist, his hand wondering over her delicious aft until it came to rest on her hip.

"So, any plans for me tonight seeing as I apparently now emotionally stable enough to lay with my master?" she asked.

"How about a friend, not master," Percy suggested.

"Hmm," she mused. "We might be friends but you are still my master and I am your concubine and unlike the rest of our room mate's, I signed up for this. Granting you every sexual favor you wanted was in the job description. I'll be honest. As much as I miss Charlie I am looking forward to this If you don't make this too awkward I will go through with what I have planned for tonight."

"Oh, you have something planned for tonight?" he asked.

"I do. Kinda talked with Annabeth ahead of time of what she thinks you might want to do."

"I see," Percy said. "And what would that be?"

"Spoilers," Silena whispered and gently stroked her hand over his biceps. When he raised an eyebrow she only winked at him.

Before he could make any return move himself the door of the elevator opened again and they stepped out into the hallway and walked down the long walkway. Right at the end, Percy opened their respective door and they entered the large and luxurious hotel room. His eyes immediately fell on the large, very comfortable looking bed. So, when Silena walked over to the bed he waited for her instead of what he kinda wanted to do which was follow her and shove her onto the bed.

"So, should we get going? It's been a while since I got to go shopping with unlimited funds."

"Sure," he announced and held the door open for her.

They headed towards the mall and shop they did. Over the next four hours, Silena dragged him from shop to shop. He was very aware of how he went from being her owner to her bag carrier. They bought everything from tank tops and dressed to bikinis and other swimsuits. He even got a pair of socks, which was the only thing he had gotten so far. According to Silena though everything nice she got the other girls was a view he could enjoy.

"Hey, could we split up and meet later at the Pizza Hut? Like one and a half hours. There are things I need to buy and I want them to stay I surprise. In the meantime, you can bring our bags back to our room and buy a few new Playstations or whatever kids play on these days."

"Yes, Ma'am," Percy replied and mock saluted her.

"And whatever you do, don't touch my stuff. I want to stay a surprise."

Percy sighed but brought his seven bags full of clothes back to the hotel room. Then he went out buy a bunch of movies and games before meeting Silena at the restaurant. The raven-haired girl was now holding a bag from Victoria's secret and Percy did appreciate the implications of that bag. He was by no means a genius but he wasn't that slow either.

"So Mr. Jackson, my name is Silena and I will be your girl tonight," Silena jokingly introduced herself and held out her hand to him. They shook hands. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine. So, you look pretty nice," he complimented her.

"Yeah, I am part of a reward for this guy who saved the world twice," Silena explained and fell silent when a waiter took their order.

"So, what is your role in this reward?" Percy inquired curiously.

"Oh, basically I am his slave but I am quite fond of him. Tonight will be my first time servicing them so I will make sure that wonderful things happen to him tonight."

"What kind of things?" Percy asked innocently.

"The kind of stuff no first-rate girl would usually let anyone do to her," she joked.

"So, you are a first-rate girl?" Percy asked grinning.

"You couldn't find better," Silena confirmed.

As they ate he brought her up to speed over what had happened over the past few years that she had missed. He had forgotten how easy she was to be around. She was a fun, easy going person, despite their new relationship.

"So, should we go back to your room?" Silena asked after they finished dessert.

"Sure," Percy said and hurried around the table to help Silena into her light jacket. Then they walked back to the hotel and headed up to their room.

"So, I'll be in the bathroom for a minute," Silena announced and disappeared into said room and closed the door, Victoria's Secret bag dangling from her hand.

Percy sat down on his bed and turned on his TV, looking forward to what would happen next. Silena was taking her time, even taking a lengthy shower and some more after that. It took at least twenty minutes but finally, she entered the room again.

His jaw almost dropped. The raven-haired beauty was wearing a set of very expensive looking black lacy lingerie and black boots with high heels. She also worse a pair of stockings that reached the middle of her thighs, attached to the panties by thin straps. The bra was also black and just as exquisite. She was also wearing a leather collar around her neck with what looked like a ring for a leash. The outfit really promoted her ample breasts and slender figure.

Silena was wearing what looked to him like perfect makeup, with everything from dark red lipstick to eyeliners and whatnot. She was drop dead gorgeous and he couldn't resist taking a few pictures.

The girl slowly waked up to him, her hips swaying enticingly. Percy wordlessly got to his feet and stared at the girls. The girl grabbed her backpack, opened it, and spilled out the content which turned out to be everything from pink fluffy handcuffs and other restraints down to a kinky whip and what looked like an assortment of gags, including a ballgag. There was also three blue dildos in varying thickness, going from no thicker than the average cock to so thick that he wasn't sure it could fit inside a girl.

Silena dropped to her knees in front of him and folded her hands.

"So Master. Here is your reward, you know, for saving the world twice. I am ready to accept any punishment you wish to deliver upon me for my transgressions," Silena announced and lowered her gaze submissively.

"In what manner may I serve you, Master?"

"Ahm, you look great, " he said nervously. His eyes were drawn down her cleavage, inviting him in.

"I am glad that you are pleased by me," she said, looking down.

He bit his lip nervously and looked down at the girl. "So? May I serve you in any way?" she asked. "If not this will very quickly become very quickly," she added.

Percy took a breath and mentally slapped himself. There was a gorgeous girl offering to fulfill his wildest fantasies and he was hesitating. It was time to take charge.

"You could be your sister, Drew... but I guess you'll do for now," he joked.

"Ass," Silena muttered but said no more when he hooked his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. He stroked his thumb over her glossy red lower lip.

"As you said, you deserve to be punished."

Silena nodded and he could see a trace of unease in her blue eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"What do you believe would be an appropriate punishment?"

A smile crept across her lips. "I fear my crime was quite serious. However, I have already paid with my life and now my freedom so I believe killing me again would be self-defeating. Instead, you could take other measures. For instance, spanking me might be a good start master. From there on there are many options! There is nothing I have you aren't entitled to. Imagine all the unspeakable things you could do to me, things Annabeth wouldn't be so cool with."

Percy smirked, liking the idea of manhandling her ass. "We'll get to that in a moment. First I want to have a look at you."

Silena smirked. "Of course."

They both got to their feet and Perseus stepped closer and behind the beautiful girl. "I shaved for you," Silena announced.

He placed his hands on Silena's slender waist and pulled her closer. His hands wandered up to her bra and cupped the two mounds. The daughter of Aphrodite sighed and leaned against him. "Do I please you?" she asked as his hands squeezed the two ample mounds.

"Definitely," he said and kissed Silena's neck before turning her around and giving her glossy lips a brief kiss.

"Now to your punishment!" he mused and moved over to one of the chairs

"Bow down over my lap!" he ordered firmly. Smiling, Silena did as she was told and looked over at him expectantly.

He tenderly placed his hand on Silena's ass and squeezed one of the cheeks. "Like what you are seeing?" Silena asked.

"Very much so. Now, I didn't allow you to speak. Go grab me a ball gag and cuffs!" he ordered.

Silena wordlessly rolled off his lap and hurried over to the bed. When she returned she was holding a set of handcuffs and the gag which he took from her. "Turn around!" he ordered her.

"Before you gag me, just remember that I'm not on birth control so unless you want to risk pissing off Annabeth you should be careful."

Once she did he cuffed her hands behind her back and then pulled her down onto his lap.

A few moments later he had the ballgag jammed in her mouth and the strap locked in place behind her back. Then he forced her down over his lap. Silena tried to say something through her gag but quickly gave up. He raised his hand and SIlena stiffened on his lap. Then he let his hand fall down on the girl's firm ass.

Silena cried out softly and she squirmed slightly. Percy struck her aft deck, again and again, an erection growing painfully hard in his pants. Quickly the pink imprints of his hands turned into

In the dim light of the bedside lamp, he could see her ass quickly turning a light shade of pink and then a much darker one and Silena's growls turned into much quieter pained yet aroused whimpers.

"Good to know you are enjoying my absence. What did Selina do to displease you?" a familiar voice asked.

Percy looked up and saw an image of Annabeth suspended inside a rainbow.

Selina yelped into her gag and tried to roll off his lap, clearly not pleased about being caught by Annabeth.

Percy pinned the scantily clad in place on his lap. "I didn't allow you to move!" he growled before turning his attention to his girlfriend. "Annabeth!" he greeted her smiling. "Yes, I am. Silena was a bad girl and needs to be disciplined. So, what can I do for you, my love."

He gently placed his hand on Silena's behind and after a few seconds she stopped struggling and looked up at Annabeth, her cheeks flushed scarlet with embarrassment.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing. It appears though, you are doing fine without me. Athena didn't want me to tell you this but I told her that as my owner and boyfriend you should be brought in on this. Don't grin like that, yes, I said it like that to annoy mother. Anyway, it might be amazing if you send Silena to Olympus tomorrow. If she isn't to well on her feet after you are finished with her, then that is fine."

Percy sighed. "I was kinda hoping that I could keep her for two nights."

Annabeth rolled her eyes while Silena said something into her gag.

"Percy, when I bring her back you can have her from dawn to dusk and you have most of tomorrow. Of course, after you finished satisfying me! So, send her over. You have like a dozen naiads, two daughters of Aphrodite, a latina, and a redhead along with whatnot!"

Silena said something again and Percy slapped her behind again. "Silena, it isn't that hard.

Percy sighed. "Okay, she is yours. We'll need to hurry up tomorrow! So what was this thing you wanted to tell your owner and boyfriend?"

She sighed. "Apparently Zeus is throwing a tantrum because of Apollo and Artemis stuck up for her brother. She spoke up too loudly and now Zeus is having her get married to Ares. So, she has no intention of getting married to him and went to my mom. The only way to stop that without endangering the hunt is to get married or at least join a harem. Together they went through the list of gods and harems and you came up as the surprising fit as one of the men she hates least and also the last person to hand her back to Zeus. Yes, she also assumes that she and a few of her huntresses will lose their maidenhood."

Percy sighed. "And why do you need Silena here?" he asked and patted the girl's bright pink bum.

"She is a daughter of Aphrodite so her insight might prove valuable. Unlike her mother, she is in no position to gossip," Annabeth explained and Silena groaned indignantly but apparently accepted her role in the conversation.

Annabeth frowned. "Silena, you are like an older sister to me, have always been. But you need to earn that trust back and until then, I will rely on the fact that I can keep my eyes on you."

Silena sighed and Annabeth started smiling slyly. "I think you've spanked her enough. Now, seeing as Silena told me what she planned for tonight I know what's she has on hand and what is allowed and I have to say I am curious. May I make a few requests and then watch?"

Percy smirked. "Sure. If you promise to bring along some sort of magical birth control or something for the girls. Or that'll become an issue soon."

"Very well!"

"So, first I want you to strip Silena nude," she ordered.

"Your wish is my command," he replied and pulled Silena up onto her knees.

Silena blinked at him, letting him know that she was okay with what was happening. She did look a bit nervous though. He removed her bra, freeing the beautiful, tanned breasts of hers. He grabbed both of them squeezed them. With her hands restrained behind her back, it was just too tempting.

"Hey, Percy. Play with those later. This call isn't exactly free!" she reminded him.

Percy rolled his eyes and then pushed the girl down on her back, in the middle of the bed, giving him a good idea of what she would look like when she was under him. As beautiful she was that ball gag did look absolutely redicilous and kinda hot. Next he pulled her panties down her long tanned legs, revealing her her womanhood. As he pulled them down he realised they were already drenched. Silena was already turned on.

"So, now what?" he asked after tossing both the garments of the bed. Silena pulled her legs up a bit, probably to be more comfortable.

Silena looked at him and Annabeth expectantly and with a bit of fear. Now she was wearing nothing but those stockings and her boots. "Now turn Silena on her stomach!" Annabeth ordered.

He did as he was told and turned Silena around, giving him the very pleasant view of her rear end. "Now, use those restraints to keep her legs spread. Attach one side to her ankles and the other to the bed's legs. After that forced her arms through the bed's bars and used handcuffs to trap her arms in place..

Silena once again tried to say something but only grunts came out. So, he did as we was told and a few minutes later Silena's legs were chained to the legs of the bed, wide and welcoming. "She is staining the mattress," Percy mused.

"Yeah, I think she is enjoying this punishment to much," Annabeth agreed. "Go, get that whip and that vibrator with a remote."

He fetched them as knelt down next to the helpless girl and looked at Annabeth. "Now put that vibrator in!" Annabeth commanded.

"Very well," he replied. Then he pushed the vibrator, an aluminum egg with a string attached to it, into Silena's already wet folds and pushed it in as far as the string allowed him which was about the length of his middle finger.

"Now turn it on," Annabeth said and Percy clicked the button on the remote.

The low hum and Silena soft groan told him that it was working.

"Grab the whip and season Silena's ass and back until the time on this call runs out. After that, I think you should slowly get to the end of the punishment."

"As you command!" Percy replied and used the whip to strike Silena's smooth skin.

He imagined he could hear both the pleasure and the main in her soft whimpers and moans as the sexual torture continued. he glanced at Annabeth. His girlfriend looked slightly sweaty and he realized that she was masturbating as she watched.

Percy turned the vibrator to a higher setting and admired his work. Silena's bum and aft were now bright pink. Suddenly Annabeth cursed. "Time's up!" she complained.

"Love you. See you soon!" Annabeth said quickly.

"You too!" Percy hastily replied just as the message ended, leaving him alone with Silena, who was softly whimpering as the vibrator hummed on inside her.

With them alone again Percy set the whip down again, but not before giving her ass one last slap. Realizing he had stopped seasoning her Silena twisted her head around to look what he was doing.

He was hard for Silena and finally wanted to get to the part he was looking forward too, the part were  
So, not wanting to disappoint her he pulled off his shirt and then kicked of his, leaving him in his boxer shorts. Percy leaned over and came to rest on the helpless girl's back and roughly grabbed Silena's jaw.

"I hope you are enjoying your punishment," he whispered in her ear. Then he grabbed the ring gang and unclasped the gag Silena was currently wearing. Before she could say anything he roughly forced the ring in position between her teeth, jamming her mouth wide open, ready to receive what ever he chose to put inside her.

After realizing that due to her arousal she was dripping on the mattress Percy grabbed a pillow and stuffed it oder her pelvice. Driven on by the vibrator Silena's moans grew louder.

"I hope you are enjoy yourself," he said and sat down with his back to the headboard, the naked girl next to him.

He pulled out his hard manhood and gently stoked it, watching Silena suffer the sweet torture. Silena met his gaze, humiliation and arousal written across her face. With his free hand he patted her cheek and then teased her by poking his finger into her cheek.

Then he pulled his phone out and filmed the girl as her moans grew louder and louder. She strained against her bonds, but to no avail. Finally Silena's entire body flexed and tried to arc up, but was held in place.

Silena climaxed hard, moaning her extasy to the room. She didn't care that she was being filmed in her release. The girl writhed on the mattress. After a few minutes Silena went limp, panting heavily, and drenched in sweat. She looked back up at him with wide eyes and after stopping the video he finally turned off vibrator and knelt down next to the girl to pull it out. The inside of the thighs were glistening after the climax.

"Waaaahh?" Silena asked through the ring gag.

"It's not quite over yet. It is time I get something out of this," he announced and Silena rolled her eyes tiredly. A second later Silena yelped in surprise when he playfully slapped her ass before pulling off his boxer shorts.

So he moved behind the helpless girl that quickly clenched her but cheeks together. So he moved forward until he was leaning over her, using his arms to prop himself up, almost as if was doing pushups. Silena sighed sotfly, feeling his cock forced down and caught between her legs after sliding up her smooth, wet thighs. His cock was pointing downward.

So, he moved back a bit and positioned his manhood in Silena's dripping wet entrance and them smoothly slid inside. She felt great, even if she wasn't as tight as the other girls he had fucked.

He didn't remember starting but the next thing he knew was that he was fucking Silena hard, and her grunts ingthrough the room. Then, almost to his own suprise, he pulled out of her and Silena exhailed sharply.

"Waa-" she started to ask but fell silent when he slid the tip of his length up to her other hole. For a moment Silena clenched her butcheeks together and tenced but then she relaxed and nodded at him. "Don't worry. I won't do that with you tied up!"

He unchained Silena's legs long enough to turn her on her back before chaining her legs to the bedpost, leaving her spread eagled then. On the downside he no longer got that devine view of her ass but on the bright side, he was presented with her breasts.

So, he announced, and grabbed the vibrator. "I am going down to the hotel bar for a drink. You, are going to wait for my return. Don't worry, I won't let you get board," he announced.

Silena grunted in protest but he pushed the vibrator in anyway and switched it on. So, despite Silena's whimpers, he put on the nipple clamps. After playfully tugging on one of them he got dressed, already looking forward to how hard her nipples would be when he returned.

Five minutes, and some groping later he left the room.

 **Silena**

Around one quarter of an hour and around two orgasms later Silena was still lying here she was, unable to free herself, not out of a lack of trying though. If she was honest, she had so far enjoyed what Percy had done to her, even the rather painful seasoning port. Afrer being stuck fields of asphodel for the past couple of years she had been eager for Percy to finally propperly break her in as his slave, as strange as it is. But her lingering guilt, mixed with the fact that she was horny she had been in desperate need of a good fucking and she knew that before the night was over, there would be a lot of that. There was no denying that she enjoyed the feeling of Percy's cock, brushing her thigh or ramming through her at cruising speed. She was also quite sure that Percy would want anal sex, something she had denied Charlie.

But alas, here she was, tied to the bed, drenched in sweat, and with her mouth jammed over by that ring gag, waiting for Percy. Yes, owner. She viewed Percy as her owner and while the rest of the harem didn't so far, apart from Zoe, and of course the Naiads. She knew though that would change. All the girls would be a lot more inclined to be submissive to Percy. It was just part of being a god's concubine. They would also start desiring Percy.

She had simply gotten ahead of the inevitable.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of pink lights. "Oh my, why do I so often find my daughters chained to a bed, waiting for thair masters to have their way with them? You should have seen the inspeakable things Paris did to Helena," that allto familiar voice

* * *

 **This was getting to long for my taste. The next half of Silena and the Zoe part will come next chapter. Silena will have her ass fucked, and her face, and her breasts. If you want, Annabeth and Silena might get kinky together. You know, the harems biggest boobs, rubbing together. So, he'll be gentle with Zoe.**

 **Please Review. They are kinda what keep me going.  
**


	8. Property disciplined

Aphrodite

Aphrodite stood next to the bed with her hands in her hips. She was wearing a short red cocktail dress that showed off her curvy body. Her long blond hair ran down her back in waves and she looked like her usual, thirty year old self. It was true. She was almost growing tired off seeing her daughters, or sometimes sons, chained to beds. Even if Silena looked great as she did it with her black boots and stockings.

Really Percy? The nipple clamps did look funny, especially with her daughters very ample breasts and the string from the vibrator hanging out of her dripping wet womanhood looked even more ridiculous. As someone who had in the past tied up some of her lovers she had to admit though, she understood Percy's motivations. Taking your pleasure from someone who had no chance to pose any sort or resistance was attractive. The idea of her daughter being attended to by that very dashing your man was also kind of hot. She imagined all the things he would do to her over the next few months. Her and her two other daughters.

Her daughter looked down at him and grunted through her ring gag, trying to say something. For a moment Aphrodite hesitated but then she grabbed the remote and turned of the vibrator and turned the torture device off. Silena sighed, probably out of relief that she wouldn't be climaxing in front of her mother.

Not that it would have made much difference. Judging by how exhausted and sweaty she was, it was quite obvious that she was being put through her paces. If Aphrodite was honest, she was kind of envious. It looked like it had been quite a party.

Finally, Aphrodite unfastened the ring gag and pulled it away.

"Mother!" Silena exclaimed, blushing scarlet.

"Silena," she replied smiling and sat down on the beds edge. "Was I disturbing anything?"

Silena groaned. "Not really. Percy is just messing with me. Hey, mind untying me. I am really thirsty and feel gross."

Aphrodite chuckled. "I would love to but that would be way out of line,... you know, helping another gods concubine. Talking to you with out asking for Percy's permission while you are so obviously occupied is already really pushing it."

Silena groaned. "Fine, so? What can I do for you?"

The goddess shrugged. "Oh, just checking on one of my all-time favorite daughters. Tell me? Can I expect any grandchildren from you or your two sisters any time soon. I heard Piper waisted no time with getting laid."

Silena groaned. "Mother! I don't know. Maybe in a few years if Percy wants it. I am sure Annabeth will be first. So, yes. I am out of the underworld and now tied to the bed of a freshly made god. I also expect my first anal sex this evening. Life I guess."

Aphrodite chuckled. "Really? He is quite the stormy one. I am quite sure my other two daughters will appriciate that."

Silena rolled her eyes. "One of those daughters it a real bitch, and the other is harmless. Although, I have to admit that I didn't expect Piper to be screwing Percy the last night."

Aphrodite shrugged. "I told you to cut your sister some slack. You weren't pimped out by your older brother when you were twelve to all his friends."

Silena raised her eyebrows. "Perhaps not. But you sold two of your daughters into a harem so you aren't much better."

"Point taken," Aphrodite admitted. "It is good that you aren't dead."

Silena gave her mother a strained smile. "Surprisingly enough I am," she agreed. "Mother, as much as I am pleased to have you here, Percy might come back any minute now. You aren't supposed to be here."

Aphrodite gave her daughter a sly look. "Mother, I know that look!" Silena warned.

"Perseus is awfully handsome and he is

also one of the few Bachelors among the gods that I haven't been with. Do you think he would mind if watched? Maybe even joined in later?" she mused.

"Mother! No, please! That would be so embaressing!" Silena argued but the goddess clasped her hand over her daughter's mouth and grabbed the ring gag.

"I was joking. I'll add him to my list another time. Tonight you are supposed to be receiving his undivided attention. Open your mouth, I better leave you like I found you," Aphrodite announced.

Silena sighed and opened her mouth, allowing her mother to put the gag bag in place. Then she switched the vibrator back on and got up to leave.

"We'll talk again soon. I hope you enjoy yourself," Athrodite bade her farewell.

 **Percy**

After trying out the cocktail bar and making a few mental notes. Notes on the rest of Silena's punishments and of course how she could service him afterwards. So, he found the room how he had left it. The daughter of love was still restrained to the bed, but was now drenched to sweat. The girl had her eyes closed and was moaning softly, thanks to the Vibrator. The evidence of multiple climaxes was apparent, he could even smell it. He walked up to her and sat down on the bed next to her. Seeing as she was ignoring him he tugged on both her nipple clamps.

That quickly got her attention and yelping in surprise, Silena opened her eyes and looked up at him tirdly. He undressed again and Silena rolled her eyes until he straddled her. "I just wanted to tell you how nice your breasts are," Percy announced and squeezed both of them before putting his already hardening length between them.

Realizing what he was planning Silena winked at him and he pressed her breasts together, letting the two soft mounds hug his length. Annabeth had done this once instead of giving a blowjob but he had never taken charge during this before. And so for a few minutes, he fucked and groaped Silena's breasts before finally getting off her, just before cumming.

"You can behave if I let you go?" he asked.

The girl hastily nodded and Perseus freed her hands. "Leave the Vibrator in. I like you this way," he said and then, taking his time he freed both her legs.

Silena quickly pulled her legs together and looked at him expectantly.

"Now, I am going to make you facefuck you and then the fenaly. After that your punishment is over."

Sielna rolled her eyes and crawled of the bed while he joined her and hugged her from behind. After grabbing both of her breasts he kissed her shoulder, neck, and whispered in her ear. "Get down on your knees," he ordered and sat down in the edge of the bed.

Silena glanced up at him and crawled between his legs and grabbed his length . Then she leaned down and took his length into her jammed open mouth. He gently grabbed her head with both hands and forced it down his length until he gagged.

Then, he picked up speed. A few moments later he was bobbing Silena's head up and down his length, his eyes closed. Silena stayed relatively limp and didn't seem to mind so spun started making her deepthroat him. Silena held her hands behind her back and let him continue.

Finally he grabbed her by her hair and turned them around so that she was sitting with her back against the side of her bead. Then he started jackhammering her for real, forcefully ramming as much of his length down the girl's throat. Silena just leaned back and let him at it, only gagging hard on his length when he kept it burried in her mouth for seconds at a time. He could tell that Silena was trying to help things long with her tongue but it wasn't making much difference.

Fucking Silena's skull like that felt great. It kinda made him feel powerful, controlling the body of a submissive girl and having his pleasure from her. There was no denying that and before he knew it he was cumming inside her mouth, his length jammed down her throat. Silena gagged hard, and even more as his cum plastered the inside of her mouth. He pulled out of the girl's mouth, panting heavily and a dazed and disheveled looking daughter of Athrodite gasped for breath. After a few seconds of them sitting around panting some of his cumm drippled out of her mouth and down onto her breasts.

"Arrh," Silena groaned and moved to whipe it off. In stead he stopped her and took out the ring gag, allowing her to close her mouth again and finally swallowed. Her makeup was a single mess now. Her lipstick was smeared and her mascara was ruined. Her chin was glistening with her saliva.

Silena whimpered and rubbed her jaw and seemed to relax. He scooped up his cum rum Silena and held the finger in front of her lips. Silena worldlessly sucked his finger clean and then leaned her head against his shoulder, still panting.

He pulled the naked girl onto his lap and the rested for a few minutes. Percy using the chance to grope her breasts.

Silena yelped in surprise when he picked her up and then sat her down into the bed. She sighed in relief though when he turned of the vibrator and pulled it out of her.

"Roll on your stomach," he told her.

"Yes, Master," she said with a hoarse voice and rolled around. He quickly stuffed a pillow under her pelivse, propping her ass a bit higher and easier to access. "I hope for the record that this is the end of my punishment, as much as I've enjoyed myself so far. Otherwise you can change my status from vuluntarily and happily submissive to obidient sex slave," she said. "And you better offer me some first class foreplay with a lot of cuddling and some kissing because I just let you do two things no other guy got to do to me."

"I will take it under consideration," he announced generously but privately agree with her. Silena had allowed him to take liberties that he was sure Annabeth would not allow him to take with her.

He grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the bag and moved behind Silena. So, he opened the bottle and squeezed a healthy amount of the liquid in Silena's pink ass and spread it out, making sure it covered her anus as well.

"It's cold," Silena complained tiredly and rested her chin on her arms.

He squeezed some more lubracant over his still hard dick and made sure the entire length was covered. Then he moved in position in front of her virgina and pushed it in and slowly took her from behind, just to get Silena properly wound up again before pulling out and letting his length slide up her crack and stopped in front of her other hole.

Silena stiffened and held her breath and he pressed against her rectum for just a moment, building up the tension. "Relax!" he told her and then pressed forward past the tight barrier.

She was tight, so tight that it was hard to get inside him. As he penetrated her Silena groaned in discomfort. It took a few goes but finally he managed to push past the entrance. She was tighter than Nalidina, a lot, but once in his lubed up length pushed past the initial resistance he smoothly slid into the girl's warm tightness and Silena's pained whimpers turned into a soft sighed.

And so, he started to fuck her with slow, steady thrusts. He had to admit, it felt truly devine and Silena tensed up and moaned out loud. Then Silena bit her arm to muffled her cries. So he could actually hear his own aroused grunts as he slid through her warm tightness. After almost a minute he pulled out and Slina collapsed onto the mattress. He admired the now widened home abd squirted a healthy dose of lube into her.

"Gods, you are tight," he grunted and pushed his length back into the wider hole.

The daughter of Aphrodite groaned out loud as he slid back into her and got even louder when he went back the humping her. His own grunts joined as he had her ass and he clasped his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. They continued like that for another minute or so until he decided to let her cry and grabbed her hair instead and yanked her head back.

Silena had her most violent climax yet. She cried out so loud that he was sure the nabouring room had to have heard it. Silena seemed to flex and convulse but he kept on humping her, even after her climax past and she just lay there limp, until he finally cummed inside her.

Then he simply let himself collapse on the girl and they rested there for a few moments in a panting sweaty heap, his cock still buried inside her.

Finally he pulled put and allowed Silena to roll her on back. The beautiful girl's cheeks were flushed and she looked at him, still dazed and suddenly looking very vulnerable.

She smiled at him nervously and tried to wipe of her smeared lipstick and fix her messed up hair but he grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"You're fucking beautiful," he whispered and rolled on top of her and gently kissed the girl on the lips.

For a few minutes he gently kisses Silena, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips. He felt Silena's arms gently wrapping themselves around his neck and her legs lacing themselves with his and bit her lower lip before pushing his tongue into her mouth. It turned out Silena was a first class kisser and was also well versed in the art of French kissing because even in her post fuck state she was a lot better at it than Piper or Annabeth. A lot better than Hazel.

After a while he explored her neck, encouraged on by her soft gasps. He of course couldn't resist leaving a hickey, despite her feeble, halfhearted protests. Finally he slid even further down her body and admired her breasts. He smirked at Silena who glanced at him tiredly with half ope.

"Percy!" she complained when he gently tugged on one of her nipple clamps.

"Silena?" he inquired and removed both nipple clamps, revealing her two swollen, and hard nipples.

He gently pinched one of them and was rewarded by a whimper.

It was time, time to pay those beautiful tits the attention they deserved. Percy leaned down and kissed the side of one the breasts. After circling his tongue around her sensitive nipple and went to sucking on them and gently massaging the other.

Silena sighed deeply and visibly relaxed, clearly enjoying this gentle attention. She wasn't the only one enjoying herself. Silena really had beautiful tits.

Finally he decided that her breasts, as delicious as they were, had received enough attention and went back up to kiss her slightly swollen lips.

"I think you deserve a reward," he mused between kisses.

"And what would that be?" Silena asked.

"We are order what ever you want for breakfast and I am going to go down on you," he announced.

"I like the sound of that," she mused and he ran his tongue over her neck.

Without saying a word he he spread her legs. "I though I was finished for tonight?" Silena asked.

"I said your punishment was over. I said anything about not enjoying your assets."

If Silena had complained more he wouldn't have pushed it but she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and let him gently slide into her still dripping wet virgina.

She moaned softly and buried her face in his neck as he he made love to her, taking her with slow gently thrusts. He stopped before either of them climaxed and pulled out.

"Let's go to sleep!" he announced and kissed her one more tim. After turning off the lights he crawled under the covers. He would have let Silena just sleep on the other side of the bed but was pleased to find Silena cuddling up to him with out and hesitation so he pulled the girl on top of him and allowed her to use his chest as a pillow.

"For the record. I think that I hit it pretty good with my master. I had a great time," Silena whispered.

"Good, so you won't be to upset when I gray you off to fuck you in the future. I don't think I can enough of you for quite a while," he joked and gave Silena's ass a gentle squeeze.

The girl giggled softly and sighed deeply. "I'll be so sore tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **So, this is it. Sorry for only putting Silena in this one. A girl with her body deserved screen time. Next chapter won't be Zoe getting fucked although there will be Percy/Zoe moments. It will turn out though that Percy might have started something in Hazel.**  
 **There will be some Annabeth/Silena moments.**  
 **You have the choice between Percy having an orgy with the Naiads and Percy hooking up with Caly (Caly is a hookup because she is seriously under fucked and unlike Zoe she knows it. They will literally only look for a empty hallway and screw) or having sex with any other girl. Which is up to you.**

 **The chapter will end with Percy Piper romance. Turns out she doesn't mind sleeping in his bed, even without having sex.**  
 **Do visit my wattpad account. Pen name is WinterWolf561.**

 **P. S. Should I add Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid and or Sam from that Norse series? You know, Annabeth taking her fellow blond Sadie under her wing and teaching a few things. Also letting Percy have his two blonds.**

 **Kindly review.**  
 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	9. Forming ties

Piper Mclean.

It was in the middle of the afternoon Piper was lying on her bed, wearing minny jeans and an old bikini top when Bianca poked her head in. "You want to come out? We're drinking cocktails and getting tanned. Even Zoe is relaxing. Rachel and I want to see if we can get Hazel drunk."

"Nah, wait. Isn't she like fifteen or fourteen?"

Bianca shrugged. "Your only a year older. Who is going to punish us for drinking? Percy? Well, see you later."

The moment Bianca was gone Piper got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't complain. Petite, tanned, darker skin. She wouldn't mind larger breasts but oh well, she couldn't complain either. The one guy who had seen them so far seemed to like them so she couldn't complain.

It turned out she was a very good daughter of Aphrodite. Losing her virginity and having a threesome in the very same night had been enough to get her the title of Percy's personal fucktoy. Piper smirked, yes. She now had the reputation of being the easy girl. If she was honest, she didn't mind. She had slept with Percy to spite Jason somewhere down the line, and then had the threesome because she enjoyed it a little to much. Piper was positive she'd be doing it again, and Percy wouldn't have to do much convincing.

She loved Percy like an older brother, and it turned out she loved his cock too.

Piper sighed and left the room and headed into Percy's room.

She blushed at the memory of what had happened there. How she had kissed Annabeth's breasts while Percy gently took her or how Annabeth had eaten her out while she gave Percy head.

Piper chuckled and headed through that door that she and Percy had been interrupted from last night. She walked through it. There was another door ahead and to her right a stairwell lead down. She chose the doorway ahead and walked through and found herself standing in a very comfortable looking common room with large piles of pillows and blankets and a large shallow pool in the middle. Three Naiads were relaxing on pillows and chatting.

They looked up at her and hurriedly got to their feet.

Their were the younger girls ranging from fourteen to her age. Melanie, the youngest, and Lea and Ora.

"May we serve you somehow?" Melanie asked and looked over her revealing attire, probably expecting her to demand sexual favors.

"No, just looking around."

Ora nodded. "Sure, just for the future. If you want something from us then approach us in the hallway. Only our owner is allowed to come here unless he personally invites you."

Piper smiled at the pretty naiads. "Of, course."

She continued on and inspected the quarters. They had a beautiful inner courtyard, small cramped sleeping chambers, the houses kitchens, washing rooms where she found two more naiads showering.

She asked herself if Percy had come in here yet, chosen one or a few of these beautiful girls to entertain him. She had to admit, the mental image was kinda hot.

She bade the three girls farewell and entered the short hallway and found herself walking down the stairs and through a heavy wooden doors and into a very well equipped sex dungeon including harder walls, pillars with cuffs, stretch benches, and other kinky stuff. Even the rooms lights were red.

Then she spotted it, her own war booty, frozen in a block of ice. It was the goddess Khione. She slowly walked up to the goddess, anger settling in the pit of her stomach.

That wretched goddess!

She asked herself, how long would Percy keep her in popsicle mode. She would have to ask him when he returned.

"Piper?" She heard a male ask from behind her.

Piper spun around and spotted Percy standing in the doorway. "The naiads complained that one of my concubines invaded their chambers," he announced.

Piper sighed, "Sorry. I got curious and didn't know. So, when did you get back?"

"Like five minutes ago," Percy said and pressed the second light switch. The red lights turned off and white lightbars stuttered to life through out the room.

"Did anything else interesting happen while I was gone?" Percy asked and leaned against the wall while Piper approached him.

"Had a pillowfight, and Zoe has a stick up her ass that is so long that you could puppeteer her with the slightest touch," Piper joked. For a moment an awkward silence took hold as both of them remembered their night together.

Desperate to not let things get awkward between them  
Piper embraced Percy. "So? Did you and Silena have fun?"

Percy shrugged uncomfortably. "Ahm, sure. We did. She's with Annabeth now, helping her deal with some problem."

"So, Khione is here," Piper started. "She is technically my warbooty, even if she is by extension yoursa."

"And?" Percy asked.

"Well, what are you going to do with her? Punish her?"

Percy shrugged. "No idea. Hey, why don't you sneak over to my room tonight and we can talk about Khione?"

Piper paused and felt her cheeks warming up.  
"You want to sleep with me again?"

Percy chuckled. "I just asked you to come over, don't be so full over yourself."

They headed back to the room. "That and I kinda exhausted myself in Silena."

Piper blushed. "I did not need to know that. But okay, I'll be there."

"Well, let us go outside and join the others," Perseus announced.

And so they headed out and joined the others. "So, I brought like a shit tine of Birth Control stuff and other girly things that Silena thought you might need from Olympus along with the clothes and stuff that I brought. I also ordered some weapons and other things to fill the time."

On the way to the livingroom they passend Drew who was returning to her room clutching a large bag full of what looked like clothes and other things.

It quickly turned out that most of the girls were back inside, chilling in the livingroom.

"Percy!" Bianca yelled and raised a glass filled with cherry coke.

"Hey Bianca!"

Piper, deciding to take advantage of being in a harem and no longer subject to human laws and drinking age restrictments, ordered a coctail as well.

Percy sat down at on an empty blanket, close to where Reyna was sunbathing and a moment later Calypso, wearing her usual dress sat down next to him. Piper met the demititan's eyes and Calypso winked. When everyone teased her about spreading her legs for Percy, Caly had told her that she intended to screw with him at the first possible moment. According to her the only times she got laid over the two past milenia was when some god came by to take advantage of her helpless siduation and she was eager to fuck someone on her own terms. It looked like she was getting straight to work because she struck up a conversation between him.

Hazel was trying to descretly watch the two from the corner of her eyes and blushed when she realized Piper had caught her. Ah, little Hazel. Innocent as spring itself. Or so she had thought, even after knowing that she had made out with Percy. Last night Drew had told her that she had just walked in on Hazel secretly mastrobating in the shower.

So Piper sat down next to Zoe who was looking at the horizon with a stony face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was a huntress of Artemis, an eternal maiden, and now I am sitting around just waiting for my owner to deciede to bed me. Let us face it, the lottery is over. You, Silena, and now Calypso are already setteling into the harem and it won't be long until Reyna, Rachel, and the others follow suit."

"Oh," Piper said. "It's not that bad actually. I really enjoyed myself , ... you know with Percy. I was pretty scared in the beginning too."

Zoe glared at Piper. "I am not scared. It is just humiliating. The lieutenant of the hunt, ending up as some concubine in a harem."

"Gee, thanks," Piper muttered.

 **Percy Jackson**

At this point in time he was quite sure he was getting the hang of how this harem thing worked. Calypso had been making conversation with him for the past quarter hour and had even stroked his arm and at this point he had a good idea what she wanted. "So, Caly. Would you like to go explore the island?" he asked.

Calypso smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

Together they walked out of site around the house and through a small first of palm trees. Calypso was speeding up, clearly eager to reach their destination.

Calypso was seriously underfucked, and probably hadn't been with a man for centuries, perhaps melenia. Had he caught any of her cues back when he had been stranded on her island he would have lost his virginity with her, then and there. Not that he regretted Annabeth being his first.

"So, how do you want to do this?" He asked.

"I set a little something up earlier. Just skip the foreplay and take me. I'm not in the mood for anything romantic anyway, after Leo. Kiss me if you like and everything but it's not required."

Percy grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."

 **Annabeth** **Chase**

Annaebeth sat at the table with Silena, Artemis, who was in the form of a sixteen year old girl, and her mother. It had been a long day, figuring out all the details. There was a lot of negotiating and Annabeth had conceded just about everything to Artemis that she asked for.

Everything from being allowed to stay on the council, regularly leave the harem, and continue leading the hunt. Also the huntresses would be open to Percy if he so wished, although Artemis did request that Percy did go to her if he wished for sexual favors to be granted rather than her huntresses. Annabeth party agreed. The goddess did accept though that if some huntress was curious or just horny she was allowed to approach Percy of even some other girl in the harem, should she prefer the female touch. For one, Percy barely knew what to do with all the girls he had but of course, if he saw some huntress he liked he could have her.  
Artemis would also take Percy's interests into account during council meetings, in return for letting her stay on the council.

Unfortunately for Artemis, as they both knew, if Percy wanted he could simply ignore any deal they made the moment Artemis entered the harem. Still, she promised that if she chose to go through with entering the harem she would not cause any problems for Percy and let him have her when ever he so desired, even that meant she might very well one day bear children and so on. That was pretty impressive, seeing where the goddess was coming from. In return she expected Percy to be a gracious master and treat her well.

That she would hide/flee into Percy's bed and be his concubine was a good demonstration how much she despised the idea of being Ares's wife.

"Very well. If my father intends to go through this wedding..." Artemis started and trailed off. "Then I will make the arrangements. Percy already knows so he won't be caught of guard."

They got to their feet and Artemis surprised Annabeth, and apparently also Athena by giving her a brief embrace before departing from the room.

"It is getting late and we've already eaten. You should either arrange for the two of you to return to the harem or return to the guest room. I had my aids prepare an inflatable mattress in the guest room."

"Thanks my lady!" Silena said and bowed, stifeling a yawn.

"Mother, we shall stay here for the night. I don't want to make the trip this night and see you for breakfast?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course," Athena said and Annabeth led Silena back to the guest room.

"You forgot to mention that you also want to give Percy the time to cross a few names of the list," Silena mused.

Annabeth shrugged. "Sadly my Seaweed brain isn't overly efficient. With any luck he'll get a few but chances are he'll end up in bed with Piper again. Alas, she made things easy for all of us so she deserves an exclusive night. At least I sent the naiads his way. I'm having Nalidina arrangements an Orgy for him, " Annabeth announced and then sighed. Yes, planning how her boyfriend could most efficiently plow his way though his harem was frustrating.

"So, what kind of things did Percy to do you last night after the call ended?" She asked.

Silena shrugged. "Oh, all the things he doesn't have the guts to do with you."

Annabeth smirked. "Hey? Even been curious what it's like to make out with a girl?"

Silena pased and raised an eyebrow. "No, not really. I like guys, you should know that by now. You watched me getting spanked by now. Oh, I see, you think that after making out with Piper and me letting Percy do stuff you can just come and take what you want."

"Hey, I was just curious and I did rather enjoy making out with Piper. So, as Percy's girlfriend..."

Silena snorted. "Annabeth, you may be Percy's girlfriend but until you marry him you will just be another concubine which puts you on the same rank as I am. Percy can order my to spread my legs, you can't... And as hot as you might be, I spent about three hours in bed with your boyfriend this morning and some more last night. I and am really sore and not in the mood."

Annabeth sighed. Yes, she had made out with Piper during their threesome and had enjoyed it. Although she wasn't sure of that was due to the making out part of Percy eating her out. "That being said, Percy did tell me to do what ever you said so if your really want too..."

 **Percy Jackson**

Calypso had prepared ahead of time. A few hundred feet away from the villas read wall she had spread out a blanket in the shade of a patch of palm trees palm trees with view of the beach, easily out of earshot of the next person that cared. The naiads might hear but they wouldn't think anything of them hooking up.

Sure enough the moment they reached the blanket the caramel haired girl's lips were pressed against his as she jumped him, throwing her arms around his neck. Her hips and torso crashing again his.

"I haven't been touched properly by a man in more than two thousand years. Skip the foreplay, I want you inside me now!" She growled aggressively.

"With pleasure!" He said and picked her up and brought the two of them down on the blanket with her under him. He felt her hastily pull his shirt off and then force down his swimming trunks.

As he kissed her neck he pulled up her dress over her waist. He could that she wasn't wearing anything underneath and already wet for him.

Just to mess with her he don't go for it straight away, only letting her feel his length pressing against her thigh as he roughly yanked down her cleavage, freeing her pretty decent breasts from the restraining dress.

"How much do you need it? " He asked, groping the mounds.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and tried to pull him in. "No teasing," Calypso complained and he pressed the side of his length against her womanhood.

The concubine groaned in frustration and impatience and tried to pull him closer.

Finally he took pity in her and let his now hard length slide into her warm, wet, womanhood. She was the least tight girl he'd been with so far but it still felt great.

Calypso moaned out loud as his length slid into her, the penitration she had so yearned for, likely during those lonely dark hours in which she pleasured herself came.

He could tell Calpyso wanted to take her hard and fast, granting her that so mich desired climax but he just couldn't resist taking her with slow gently thrusts. He gently kissed her on the lips, knowing that it was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to be ravaged.

Her hands grabbing hold of his hair she hungrily kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth, trying to convey her desires without words.

After a while Calypso seemed to realize that he was messing with her because she slapped his shoulder. "Stop fucking around and fuck me!" She demanded.

"As you wish," He replied and pulled out just long enough to retreat maybe a foot, grab Calypso's waist, and spun her around so that she was lying on her stomach. He roughly pulled her back onto her knees and then pushed her torso down so that she was leaning on her elbows, and on all fours.

Calypso only giggled over the rougher handling. A moment later he was inside her again, this time taking her hard, strong strokes.

His length plowed through her wettness and he almost growled while Calypso, who apparently didn't care if anyone heard her moaned loud. He heardskin slapping on skin and playfully tugged on her hair Carmel hair.

Percy leaned forward and kissed her back, breathing in her cinnamon scent and a moment later he was back at fucking her. A moment later Percy stopped tugging on her hair and grabbed her throat like he had done with Silena and pulled Calypso's torso up. She grabbed his wrist but didn't pull his hand away.

After a millennia of abstance it didn't take much to get Calypso to climax and he could see it coming from a while. Only when she did did he clamp his free hand over her mouth to muffle her shameless cry of extasy.

Instead of pounding her on Percy elected to just stop, drop down ontop of the girl and wrap his arms around her, letting her climax in peace.

When the climax faded and her panting calmed down they just lay there relaxing in the shade. "Can we go again?" Calypso asked.

"Saving my strength and I don't want to risk getting you pregnant. I'm not sure how long that potion takes until it works," he explained and Calypso chuckled.

"The fact that you don't want us to get pregnant or even give us a potion is u ridiculous. Our main purpose in this harem is to have you children. You enjoying our company and services are we give you children is just another perk. During the last Titan war Kronos and the other Titan's were impregnating the female's in their harems as fast as they could to sire new weapons against the gods. This entire enchantment that lets the even the unwilling girls and slaves eventually desire you is just a way to make the world more comfortable with you, you know while you are enjoying yourself."

"I see," Percy said, drawing circles around one of Calypso's nipples. "I also want to keep you wanting more. If your needs are satisfied you won't be running after me anymore. I like having you begging me for sex."

The comment earned him a playful smack. "You know, you could have had this back when you first visited my island. Both you and in the end Leo too. I was so ready to jump either of you. I even gave Leo some very heavy hints, that he could claim what ever reward he wanted when he came to get me from the my former prison."

"And now you are stuck on an Island again," Percy mused and kissed Calypso on the lips.

"I am, but at least I am not the only one and I have a guy to property satisfy my needs. You know, not Ares or Zeus coming by to take advantage of my helpless situation."

"They raped you?" Percy asked suprised.

"Ares raped me when I was first captured. After that both him and Zeus came by a few times, although not in the past few centuries. Don't worry about it, I'm long over that as you can tell. Any plans fir Zoe, she's been complaining about how you've been having sex outside the lottery?"

Percy shrugged.

"Don't wait to long. You should put her in her place quickly. You don't have to sleep with her if you don't want to, but you should at least force her into a submissive position. And for the other girls, they won't be problems. You just need to be a bit firm handed with that Reyna girl and she'll fold if she doesn't come to you first, Rachel apparently has had a soft spot for you for a long time, Drew was a prostitute if the rumors I heard are and that other huntress Bianca is rather fond of you and won't pose any resistance."

"Why are you telling me this?" Perseus asked.

Calypso chuckled. "I am your concubine Percy, and your servant. I will serve you in any way you need, even outside of my duties to you as a concubine. That and I do have a soft spot...and Zoe's sulking has been rather annoying. Her being with a man might cheer her up."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle abd smirking Calypso reached into his swimming trunks, her delicate hands closing around his manhood.

"So, master. Would you like to go swimming in the ocean with..." Calypso's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, are you watching us!"

* * *

 **So, what to expect next chapter. An orgy with the Naiads is coming for sure. Percy is growing into his role as the owner of a harem and he'll be enjoying his most obedient slaves.** **This chapter was just getting to long. I will edit properly later.**

 **So, the spying girl will be getting laid.**  
 **You have the choice between Hazel (who is quite horny. Turns out she liked what Percy did to her and is just too embarrassed to ask for more), Rachel (who Percy already kissed in the last Olympian. She still has a crush on him) or Bianca (the curious virgin.)**

 **One of the girls will also semi-** **voluntairly** **jerk Percy of during the movie night. You have the choice between Zoe (The huntress that really needs a good fuck but is afraid of dicks and hates being a concubine.) Reyna (Who dislikes being in the harem but has accepted it. She kinda does like Percy, we all know that. It'll help her warm up and speed up the getting laid part) or Drew (the really messed up, submissive girl that was pimped out when she was twelve and has zero self-esteem).**

 **Hope you enjoyed yourself. Do feel free to review.**


	10. Orgy and girls love

**Percy**

"Hey, are you watching us?" Calypso exclaimed indignantly.

Percy turned around and spotted Hazel peaking out from behind a palm tree not far away.

"Ahm no," Hazel assured them with a slightly slurred speech, but Hazel had never been a good lier.

"Come here," Percy said and Calypso sat up.

Hazel blushed even deeper and slowly approached them. She seemed to be a bit shaky on her feet. "Are you drunk?" Percy asked incredulously.

Hazel vigorously shook her head vigorously and fanned her face, staring at Calypso and himself with wide eyes. "Don't lie to me, Hazel," Percy chided the girl.

She was wearing shortcut jeans that he remembered Silena having bought for her and a surprisingly revealing bright yellow sports bra, an outfit that really showed off how skinny the girl was. She was really cute though, with her petite body. "Okay, I just saw you two leaving and followed," The chocolate skinned girl stuttered. "You know, after what we did before you left."

Percy sighed and sat up and Calypso gently laid a hand on his biceps. "Percy, it appears this girl is, what was the modern term? Horny?"

Hazel blushed furiously and vigorously shook her head.

"Hazel, long ago I was a shy virgin too. Do you want to have some more of what Percy did to you?" Calypso asked gently while reaching for her dress.

The chocolate-skinned girl paused for a moment. Then, looking down at her feet, she nodded slowly. "So dear Hazel. I've had my fun, as you've observed. You can have yours now."

Blushing deeply Hazel looked him over and nodded. "I liked when you did that with your mouth... and I've heard from Silena and Piper..."

Calypso smiled. "Don't be ashamed Hazel. You are turning into a young woman, and wanting to be with a man is fine. Seeing as you are a concubine, a man you definitely have. As much as I was hoping to have another round with you I will leave you two alone. Percy, if you desire me in the future.. well, I am happy to accommodate you."

Percy held up his hand. "She spied on you getting fucked in a rather unflattering way. It is only fair if you stay and get to watch her," He informed Calypso who gave him a look that clearly showed that she knew what he wanted.

Hazel blushed even deeper and Calypso put down her dress while Percy grabbed Hazel's wrist and then pulled her down to them on the blanket until she was sitting between him and Calypso.

She gulped deeply while Calypso crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. After kissing Calypso one more time he turned his attention to the much younger girl next to him and leaned down to press his lips against hers. Hazel hesitated a moment but then one of her hands slid up his back and found their way into his hair. "Remember what we did last time?" He whispered in her ear, keeping his voice soft.

Hazel nodded.

"This time you came to me. If you want more you'll have to work for it," Percy challenged the aroused and embarrassed girl.

"Percy?" Hazel complained but then slowly reached behind her back and unclasped her yellow bikini and slowly pulled it away, revealing her breasts. She smiled at him nervously and then grabbed his hand and guided it to her chest to palm one of the still-developing mounds.

"Could you, you know,...like you did last time," Hazel asked, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"It is on you to motivate me Hazel, otherwise I can always go back to enjoying Caly," He said and wrapped an arm around Calypso's shoulder, snaking his hand around her body to cup one of her breasts. Playing along Calypso smiled at Hazel encouragingly and slid onto Percy's lap.

Hazel bit her lip nervously but then got to her feet and pulled down her skinny jeans and panties until she stood before them just as naked as they were, though her hands were folded before her womanhood, apparently still embarrassed about the being naked thing, even after he had gone down on her. When Percy turned back to Calypso and kissed the demi titan on the lips Hazel seemed to realize that if she wanted to get laid she would have to invite herself in so she dropped down to her knees and moved closer, apparently deciding that she was fine with a three-way if that was how it was going to be. As Hazel came closer Calypso broke lip-contact and slid of his lap, allowing the other girl to take her place.

While Hazel straddled him and hesitantly leaned in for a kiss Calypso just rolled on her back and folded her hands behind her head and winked at him.

Percy's hand slid down Hazel's back to grope her tight bum as their lips met. Hazel's initial shyness vanished quickly and in less than a minute they were french kissing, the younger girl's tongue exploring his mouth. Her arousal and intentions were clear. She had come to have sex and was wet enough to not back out.

He remembered what he had been told about being dominant and just let himself drop forward. One surprised yelp later she was trapped under him and he proceeded to kissing her neck and lips while he reached down between her legs and worked his index finger inside the girl before sparing her breasts a few moments of attention.

Silena had told him to be dominant...

And so he decided to skip the long foreplay, not that Hazel needed more turning on anyway, and take Hazel like a mast would a concubine. For some reason, he felt that Hazel would prefer that too.

The chocolate-skinned girl stiffened slightly and he could feel her nails digging into his back when he pushed her legs apart. She seemed surprised how fast everything was going when he rubbed his length against her womanhood. He spread Hazel's legs wide and moved back upright, Then he pulled the small, petite girl into position. Hazel looked up at him with a strangely enticing mixture of desire and fear. Despite her unimpressive curves, the dark-skinned girl looked gorgeous lying her back, with her cute breasts and innocent looking face. From where he was holding her, Hazel almost looked too small for him to possibly fit inside her.

Hazel bit her lip, clearly very aware of his length pressing against her. Then he pressed his tip against her womanhood and then slowly pushed into her womanhood. Hazel was already wet, and incredibly tight. Gasping for breath the girl grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it firmly. Her back arched up slightly and she closed her eyes as he pushed deeper into her warm tightness. It was slow progress, largely due to how tight she was. As he slowly worked his length deeper into her he teased one of her dark nipples with his thumb.

He didn't really warn Hazel about breaking her hymen and Hazel didn't make much of a fuss about it. So, after working his length into her as far as it would go into her blissful tightness. He took her slowly, gently groping her breasts, and watched with amusement as Hazel lay there with her mouth opened wide in a silent moan. He could see every muscle in her body tensing as he thrusted into her. It was almost comical to watch. But instead of teasing her he just continued fondling her cute breasts as he took her with slow, steady strokes. He wanted to take the girl until he cummed inside her blissful tightness but the risk of Hazel getting pregnant was just too big.

At this point in time, he was sure she probably eventually would but not just yet and probably not for quite a few years.

Of course, he could always receive head from either girl but he wanted to finally find release inside one of his lovers. Percy sighed and stopped moving inside Hazel and after a few seconds pulled out. He would save his own climax for Piper that night.

The girl sighed and seemed to deflate as his length left her and she looked up at him with a measure of disappointment. "Is that he," She asked, breathing deeply.

"For now, you'll have to work for more," He announced and felt awfully pleased about how annoyed Hazel was looking.

"Seriously, what do I have to do fo-" He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," He offered generously and after kissing Hazel one more time she tried to shove him off her but he didn't budge.

For a few moments, Hazel kissed him back, before slapping his cheek for a good measure. Finally, he let her get up.

She glared at him and hastily got dressed and stormed off. "You enjoy teasing her, don't you?" Calypso asked.

"I do," Percy admitted.

"You have her hooked, you know? You could do this a few more times to her and she'd still come for more. What are you hoping for, some kissing and sexual favors in a quiet corner this estate?"

Percy shrugged. "I'll give her what she wants next time."

For a long moment, Percy considered going for a second round of the daughter of Atlas, confident that she was happy to let him indulge in her body but decided to get back to the others. He could have her at a moments notice anyway and her sharing a room with Zoe Nightshade might be advantageous later.

So, he palmed one of her breasts and kissed her on the lips before getting to his feet. "I hope you enjoyed yourself," He said and walked back to the others, while Calypso let herself fall back to enjoy the kiss of the sun, and perhaps the post orgasm high.

As Percy made his way back to the other girls, sure that he would behave himself until Nalidina intercepted him. "Master?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, darling?" He replied, remembering the last time they had been alone in a room and the things they had done.

"Would you please come with me?" She asked.

Percy shrugged. "Sure."

And so he followed the young woman back to the naiad quarters where he found the entire naiad staff waiting for him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Lady Annabeth requested that we offer you a surprise," Nalidina announced and smiled sweetly.

"How so?" He asked, although already having a rather good idea of what he was in store for.

Percy walked over to one of the large pool like a fountain and sat down on the edge.

"So, how do you wish to use us?" Nalidina asked.

Percy sighed. So, time to embrace his harem.

"Why don't you girls form a line and then undress one by one, from youngest to oldest," He suggested.

So, the girls more or less formed a half circle around him and Nalidina stepped in front of him and let her dress fall to the ground around her, revealing her body.

Then, one by one the Naiads followed her example, stepping forward, undressing, letting him admire them, before stepping back and before long he was the only one wearing anything.

Once they were all nude they formed a line. "You can choose which of us you wish to take first," Namira announced.

Percy wordlessly pulled out his phone and took a few pictures. Then he got up and walked up to Nalidina, who was standing at the very end of the row and walked around her. She was just as desirable as ever. He slid his hands up both sides of her waist and he knew that they were both thinking about how he had fucked her. His hands playfully wandered over her firm breasts and then he went to the next Naiade, a girl named Coral, and touched her. She was slightly curvier and taller than Nalidina and his hands found their way down to hips.

She smiled at him and he quickly got the feeling that she didn't mind at all as his hands quickly found their ways to her breasts. Coral smiled at him.

He went through the girls one by one. The youngest girl of the lot, maybe fourteen or fifteen playfully smirked at him when he reached her, clearly eager to serve him. She giggled when he kissed the back of her hand. She was relatively short and not particularly curvy and despite her pointy ears, she had this tomboy air around her. He grabbed her hand.

"Why don't we head over the lounge," He suggested and as a group, they collectively walked over.

"What is your name?" He asked the naiad he had chosen.

"Melanie master," She replied sweetly and the moment he was seated she was straddling him. "You ladies can enjoy yourself too." He announced. As much as he would have enjoyed watching the orgy Melanie occupied his attention a moment later.

 **Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth was lying on top of Silena, smirking down at her. The two girl's long, shaved legs were laced after the hour or so of passion she had forced Silena into, not that Silena hadn't quickly warmed up to the idea. "I never thought another girl could be this much fun!" Silena sighed. That they had had. They had also talked about the things she and Percy had tone. She had been surprised that Percy had fucked her anal. Who knew he was into those things...

"I did, Percy, Piper, and I had a threesome in our first night in the house," Annabeth admitted. She kissed Silena's jaw and then went down to her breasts and playfully sucked on one of her friend's nipples. Slowly, she was getting a feeling of why Percy had so much enjoyed playing with her's. She also knew first hand how nice it was when they were paid attention to so when Silena had warmed up to her she had not complained when the girl in return had her, still, Annabeth had been the one doing most of the work.

"Fuck it, get off!" Silena growled.

"What?" Annabeth demanded but let Silena push off.

"I deepthroated your boyfriend and let him have me any way he wanted. I guess I can repay you for the pleasure you have given me!"

"What?" Annabeth asked and sat up but then Silena straddled her and kissed her on the lips. Annabeth hugged Silena's slender body to her own, their ample breasts rubbing together.

Then after a few moments, Silena pushed her on her back and grabbed both her breasts. "Well, you did go down on me, so I guess I can do the same in return," She said.

Annabeth smirked. In an attempt to warm her friend up she had, and even when she had Silena had preferred to stimulate her with her finger or one of those toys she had brought along. But, apparently, Silena had a change of heart and was now kissing Annabeth smooth neck and then went down to her own breasts. Annabeth sighed as Silena massaged them and sucked on them, gently coaxing moans out of her.

Then Silena went deeper and Annabeth's mouth opened. She felt her friends lips trailing down her stomach, down her groin until she reached Annabeth's womanhood. Annabeth gasped when she felt Silena's tongue moving through her womanhood, she looked down at her friend who grinned up at her. Annabeth closed her eyes and relaxed as the daughter of Aphrodite explored her. She was better than Percy, a lot better in fact. Probably another natural talent of hers.

It went on, and before long Silena brought her fingers into it, gently using them, and her mouth two bring Annabeth pleasure.

 **Percy Jackson**

He had planned to stay in control, too enjoy the Naiad he had chosen and admire how the other girls made love to each other. In the beginning, it had worked. Melanie had quickly proceeded to give him a blowjob without any trace shiness.

Instead, the orgy had quickly found it's way to him. He had realized that Melanie, the young teen, had been a virgin, just as she started riding him. It hadn't taken long until Shirene had straddled him, facing the other way around to kiss the girl riding him while making out with another Naiad, whose name he didn't know. Before he could even ask for her name his face was buried between her breasts. So Percy chose not to ask and before long he found himself being pressed to the floor.

A moment later he has buried his other servants. The Naiad that had been kissing him was now straddling his face, letting him eat her out. He didn't mind, in fact, he was rather enjoying that. Especially seeing as Melanie, who was fucking him as if her life depended on it, was so unbelievably tight.

All he heard with the sounds of the girl's making love to each other, all he felt was naked bodies brushing against his and what his three playmates were doing to him. He looked up and saw that the girl he was eating out to was making off with Nalidina. Finally, after a minute or two, he reached up and pushed her up, and sent her toppling onto the oldest of his Naiads. The girls quickly tumbled from view in a shriek of amusement and he whipped his mouth off and sat that Sherine and Melanie were still making out. Melanie was moaning but he could tell that she would have probably preferred something much slower and gentle on her first time. But Sherine, who was also still straddling him was doing a pretty good job at it. From the way how relaxed she was he just knew that she wasn't a maiden. He placed his hand's nineteen-year-old Sherine's waist and pulled her back.

The girl let him without hesitation and slid off him as she came down. He met the pretty girl's eyes and looked at Melanie who was still riding him.

For a moment he played with her breasts before pulling her down to kiss him. Then he twisted them around until he two slender girls were under him, keeping himself propped up on his elbows.

Melanie looked relieved that her hard ride was over and Sherin looked more excited. For a moment he admired the view and both looked up at him expectantly. Then he watched for a moment, keeping the girls imprisoned under him until he enjoyed them. He watched a dozen other girls around him, engaged in a vast orgy. He watched skin moving over skin, watched breasts being groped and fingers giving pleasure.

Then kissed Melanie on the lips. Sherine immediately proceeded to kissing his neck and they gently made out for a while and rolled off the girls. It looked like they thought he was finished with them until he rolled Melanie onto the other girl who almost instantly started french kissing. He moved behind them and nudged their legs apart. They understood and spread both legs wide and was presented with the hard choice of three holes to put his cock in. Not wanting to subject Melanie to more he chose Shirine's glistening wet womanhood and before long he was inside her. He was fucking her rather quickly but apparently, it was to Sherine's liking. because she started moaning as she kissed Melanie.

After a moment another Naiad hugged his neck from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. Not far of he saw Nalidina's legs wrapped around another girls head as she was being eaten out. The next hour or so was a haze of flesh, pleasure, sweat, and extasy as his naiads exhausted him. During one of the down times, he vaguly remembered at one point the Naiads getting on hands and knees and him fucking them one by one before everything erupted into an orgy again.

What might have been hours later the haze faded and he found himself just dozing among eleven sweating and panting females. One of them, Sherine was nestled against him, pressing he rather impressive breasts against his flank while he had an arm wrapped around his slender form. Nalidina wasn't far away, her head resting on another girl's stomach.

Another naiad who's name he had forgotten was dozing on his other side, his cumm stool oozing out of her. "I hope we pleased you, master," Nalidina asked.

"You did, I trust you ladies enjoyed yourself too as you indulged me," He asked.

There was some giggling and a naiad, Coral, spoke up. "We did master."

Percy chuckled and smirked down at Sherine who seemed to be almost ready to doze off. "I think after this you can call me Perseus!" He announced and then gently kissed Shirene on the lips.

"You girls have done this before?" He asked Sherine.

"Percy , we've waited over two years here for you, keeping your house in check. So, occasionally we do give each other comfort and entertainment. Once Poseidon has us do an orgy, just to see how good we were. He didn't touch us, seeing as we were already your property but still. No, this isn't our first orgy in this harem. Also, during training..." The naiad trailed off.

Piper...

Percy sighed. Surrounded by all these beautiful girls he had forgotten his appointment with her that night. He had hoped to spare his strength for her. Well, that was his burden. If Piper hoped to get laid, she would. He was a god after all.

So, this is taken longer than expected but here is your orgy. I might revise the orgy but still, here we go.

* * *

 **Ahm, also. Yes, I know. I didn't put in all the content I planned to but this takes so much more time than expected. Well, he is your update. The next scene Percy will drag himself to the movie, meet up with Piper. What should happen to** Khione. **Should she submit quickly and then basically stay locked up until she earned the privilege of leaving the dungeon. Should Percy more or less rape her (she is a bitch and a slave so ...) That is up to you. Piper will definitely want to hurt Khione so perhaps she will be the one forcing herself on Khione.**

 **Also, to that retard that copied my story and posted it on wattpad. I would probably have never noticed... but you followed me on Wattpad. I am WinterWolf561. Really, how stupid can one be? Well, kindly do explain in the reviews. A few other athors and myself have been amusing ourselves why someoen would coppy this pointless story.**

 **Well, hope you folks enjoyed yourself. I do hope to get some plot in next chapter.**

 **Kindly do** review **. It is kinda frustrating when like 1 or 2% of you guys actually vote. I litterally go four thousand views on a chap with a like a dozen reviews. ... That is kinda depressing.  
**

 **WinterWolf over and out.**


	11. Taking form

**But, I won't go into Biology in this story. I intend to keep this story pointless and simple so I can write it while drunk. Also, if I bring anatomy into it, this story might start feeling to much like work.**

* * *

Percy Jackson

He had spent quite some time relaxing with the naiads before finally getting dressed again and heading back to the house. By that time the sun was setting the girls had settled down in the living room and were watching some series on the giant, brand new flatscreen. They were sitting in a wide assortment of armchairs, sofas, and beanbags.

"What are you watching?" He asked and sat down in the free armchair, that had obviously been reserved for him

"Pretty little liars," Drew explained, sitting not far from him.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed and settled in for the boredom that was to be expected.

After a while two, rather exhausted and worn out naiads brought refreshments. They gave him hidden smiles and he realized that the orgy had probably greatly improved his standing among his servants. They had actually enjoyed himself.

He was also quite sure that Drew, and maybe Piper and Calypso noticed these smiles because he got a set of raised eyebrows from Calypso when Ora handed him a bowl full of strawberries.

He smiled back, knocking full well that they were both thinking about earlier. But she left and they watched on.

Finally, Renya entered the room. "Hey? I thought...damn. My watch is broken. Anywhere free?" She asked, approaching them.

"My lap is?" Percy offered the latina selflessly.

Reyna froze and some of their friends giggled and watched, how the former praetor would react. Muttering something about not wanting to sit on the floor she awkwardly sat down on his lap until he loosely wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled in against him. She quickly slid away sideways until she was partly sitting sideways on his lap, with her bumm in the narrow free part between the armrest and his leg.

He frowned at her but Reyna only smirked and then leaned against him.  
There was some sniggering that quickly fell silent when Reyna glared at them. "This show makes no sense. Why do these girls make so much drama about a guy?" Zoe exclaimed.

"Is a Concubine judging other girls over their relationship to the other sex? Zoe, your main job in life is to make babies for that guy, or entertain him," Drew exclaimed, nodding at Percy.

Zoe huffed and glared at them. "Don't worry Zoe. I'll get to you tomorrow," He assured her and was rewarded by collective gasps.

The huntress glared at him but then gulped before going back to glaring. "We all get it, you will have slept with all of us after tomorrow. I want to see how this series thingy goes on. Do people really dress like that these days?" Calypso cut in impatiently.

He glanced at Hazel, who was sitting next to Piper, still glaring at him. Oh well, she'd be happy tomorrow. After earlier, he was confident he could easily pack in all the remaining girls into one day. Then, who knew what then. There was the entire Artemis problem to deal with.

"So, I will lose my virginity tomorrow?" Reyna asked grimly and grabbed one of the blankets and covered them. He didn't mind.

"Don't worry. I am sure you will enjoy yourself," He offered and teasingly placed his hand on her thigh. Renya gave him a warning glance which he blatantly ignored and slit his hand up as far as it would go until it reached her minny jeans and then right between her legs.

"I thought I'd lose it tomorrow?" Reyna whispered in his ear and pushed his hands away. "You are getting awfully cocky Percy," Reyna noted.

"I am," He whispered back.

"Hush," Bianca growled.

Reyna ignored her. "Then play nice. Everyone knows Piper is sleeping with you tonight, although she thinks no one knows. She's been way to excited for this evening for anything else happing. It turns out, your daughter of Aphrodite, as level-headed as she may be, is quite horny. I think you might have impressed her."

They were sitting at the very back of their group and with everyone watching the TV no one paying them any attention so Percy slowly leaned forward and kissed Reyna on the lips.

The former pretor broke lip contact after only a moment and glared at him. "Percy!"

"I don't just to sleep with you Rey, I want to seduce you," Percy explained and with his free hand gently palmed her chest through her blouse. "I know you used to have a crush on me and no one is watching?" He breathed into her ear and kissed her jaw. Reyna stiffened but then turned her head aside, grudgingly permitting him to kiss her neck.

Although she stiffened when he groped her breast but then allowed him to guide her. He released her beautiful B cups and guided her hand into his swimming trunks.

Her eyes widened for a moment when she touched his manhood. "Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" He asked her quietly.

"Sush!" Reyna whispered, blushing slightly. He had obviously hit a nerve. Percy knew how luckless Reyna's love life had been

"Would you like to jerk me off?" He offered selflessly.

Reyna gasped which earned her a few annoyed looks from the other girls and then frantically shook her head. He released her hand and let her pull it away.

But then Renya slid back onto his lap all the way and Percy laced his arms around her waist and watched the series. Just too see how far he could push Reyna he gently pushed a few fingers into her minny jeans but was quickly pushed away. The look she gave him clearly said "tomorrow." But then she gently grabbed the hand, and guided it up her stomach, and to her breasts so for the next twenty minutes or so, until Piper got up, bade them good night, and after a quick glance at him disappeared.

"Well, I'll be going to bed too," He announced and then kissed Reyna on the lips, knowing everyone was watching. He did like the thoughts they would be having now. It turned out that following Piper so quickly confirmed for everyone that he was going to go fuck her.

So he walked down the hallway, feeling rather sore, but looking forward to the daughter of Aphrodite, waiting in his room. He might not dish quite as much out as he would have liked after all Piper did deserve his full attention, but oh well.

When he entered his room he found Piper waiting for him on his bed, tapping her leg impatiently. She was wearing her tank top and knee-long jeans, that definitely weren't the ones Silena had chosen for him. They were baggy on her if he had to guess, they were meant for Reyna, seeing as her legs were more toned than Piper's.

"What were you doing with Reyna back there?" Piper asked.

"Getting under her blouse. Relax, I am yours tonight!" He promised.

"I will hold you to that. Anyway, do you want to screw around now and then wake up Khione later or..."

"Why not straight away," He suggested hastily, eager to buy every moment to regain his strength. He took a gulp of nectar and then just as he turned around he found Piper was standing right behind him. "Sure you don't want me to entertain you?" She asked playfully. "I mean, I am after all just a low concubine, a mistress."

Percy pecked her on the lips. "I can restrain myself," Percy assured her and Piper giggled.

He grabbed her hand and together they walked downstairs to the dungeon where the goddess still leaned against the wall in the form of a divine popsicle.

"How do you suppose we wake her up!" Percy asked.

Piper wordlessly walked up to the ice block and toppled it over, sending Khione smashing to the floor. The Iceblock cracked and then fell apart the pail skinned goddess, still wearing her dark blue gown gasped for breath and scrambled to her feet, looking around panicked. If he had to guess she looked like she was in her mid twenties, which made her the oldest women currently in his harem, both in real and in appearance.

"You," She gasped pointing to Piper. "Where am I? Why would you free me?" The goddess demanded, staggering back against the wall of the dungeon.

Her gaze swept around, taking in the furniture and obviously understanding its very sexual purpose.

"You lost a war, got frozen into an ice-cube, gifted off as a pleasure slave, and were now woken up for use," Piper explained and grabbed one of those Squid whips from one of the boxes.

"What, no! I am the princess of the north winds, not a slave!" The raven-haired goddess growled.

"Listen up Snowwhite, I really enjoy breaking this to you so listen up. I remember what you tried to do to me and guess what, now you are my slave. Now, I am in return his Concubine so technically you are his slave too. So, how about you pull up that dress, bow down over that table so I can whip your ass!" Piper announced gleefully and Percy quietly swore to himself, never to attract her vengeance.

"No, I won't. You will release me now!" Khione announced.

Percys sighed. "Khione, do as she says or I will force you too. I have no personal quarrel with you but I agree with you deserve some punishment and Piper deserves to give it to you."

The goddess glared at him. "If you think that this is somehow going to end with you fucking me that thing again." Percy shrugged.

"Whatever, now bow down over that table," He warned.

"Forget it."

When Khione still refused he walked over to her and grabbed the raven-haired goddesses arm. and was surprised by how cold her skin was. Of course, she was the goddess of snow. Still, Percy was mildly curious what it would be like sticking his dick into her.

"Stop struggling Elsa," Percy groaned.

"Don't call me that!" The goddess screamed.

She was almost a head shorter than him and slender so he had no problem with dragging her over to the table and forcing her down on it.

"Release me you puny little godling!" She yelled at Percy and only stopped struggling when her arms were chained to the opposite side of the table and her legs spread wide with her ankles cuffed to the table leg. The latter had been a bother because she had tried to kick him a lot.

"Tell me, Mclean. What is it like to be your own friend's slut?" Khione taunted when Piper kissed him on the cheek.

"Surprisingly nice. I really like the sex part so far

Percy playfully slapped Khione's bumm which earned him an enraged scream. "Do you think you can handle her?"

Piper nodded, "So, how about this. I leave you down here and will go check on the naiads? I'll come back in about half an hour!"

"Want to fuck her first?" Piper asked.

"Nah, I'll wait until she does it voluntarily," He said.

"You can wait a long time for that!" Khione promised.

Suddenly Piper struck the goddesses skin, between her bare shoulders, with the whip and Khione cried out in surprise. "That hurts!"

"You will address your master with respect and obsequiousness appropriate for your position," Piper said and beamed at him with mock submissiveness. He sighed, knowing that he would be paying her back later on in some way.

"You bitch!" Khione growled.

Piper sighed and then kissed him on the cheek before Percy left for the naiad quarters where he had been not too long ago. When he entered everything was spotlessly clean as if their orgy had never happened. A few of the girls waved at him and he spotted Sherine sitting in one corner with a book. He walked over to her and she smiled at him tiredly when he sat down next to her.

"Do you want to take me again Master, sorry, I mean Percy?" She asked.

"Nah, you girls earned your rest. I really enjoyed you though, mind if I come and find you soon?" He asked.

"Of course not Percy. It would be an honor to serve you again."

They continued talking for a while and he Sherine explain a few things that bothered her and other naiads. Then, when he decided that the half hour was just about passed he headed back down to the dungeon. As he climbed back downstairs he could already hear Khione's somewhat muffled cries, echoing through his BSDM dungeon. When he reached them he noticed that Khione had a ballgag stuffed in her mouth. The actual lower part of her gown had been ripped off, leaving the goddess with a corset and bare ass. One tinged golden from where Piper had introduced her to the whip. But, apparently, Piper had graduated from just whipping because the goddess had a dildo sticking deep inside Khione's ass and the second one in her womanhood.

The goddess was screaming into the gag, with tears running down her cheeks, as Piper more or less anal raped her with the sex toys.

"Piper?" Percy asked.

"Oh, hi. I think Khione is regretting her life's choices," She mused and shoved the dildo even further up the goddesses ass.

"Stop Piper," Percy announced, ignoring the goddess's sobbing.

"Oh come on Percy. She tried to freeze my face off!" Piper complained.

"Yes, and you were supposed to whip her or something. This is a bit too much!" He admitted and Piper scowled at him but then smirked.

"Wanna fuck her. She won't complain?" She said and Percy leisurely walked over to her and rested his hand on her cold bumm.

"Not quite yet. She's had enough for tonight. How about you go wait back in our room while I finish this up."

Piper crossed her arms. "She is my property too. If you screw her, I wanna watch."

Percy chuckled. "I won't, just wanna see if she can be reasoned with. Now get going! If she de I'll tie her up again tomorrow morning and you can spend as much time with her as you want," He offered.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Don't keep me waiting too long," She said and stalked off. Once she was gone he let his fingers slide up the goddesses pale, cold skin, up her spine and to the back of her head where he unclasped her ballgag.

"Pull it out, please. It hurts!" Khione demanded, almost begging, after caughing hard.

"Sure," Percy said. The goddess twisted around to look up at him with her coal-like eyes, her face contorted in pain. Just to mess with her he slowly walked around her, his hand sliding back down her back. Then, he ever so slowly pulled both the dildos out of the goddess, while admiring how long her hair was. It would definitely reach her ass when she was standing.

"So? Ready to behave?" He asked.

"Forget it! When I get out of here!" She fell silent when Percy sniggered.

"You powers are barelly enough to cool down a glass of water unless I allow it. Now, you will spend every day here with Piper, or someone else, punishing you, until I believe that you have learned your lesson. By the way, you do have a nice ass," He commented and patted her womanhood. He had to admit, it was kind of tempting to explore that cold, winter wonderland.

So, he quickly fetched a bronze collar and clasped it around her neck and secured it with a padlock. Then he unchained the goddess and watched her slide of the table and collapse into a quivering and sobbing heat. So, he roughly grabbed her by her arm and dragged her over to the cell. He almost felt guilty about the obvious suffering the goddess was forced to endure.

He pulled her to her legs and almost carrying her entire weight, dragged her back to the cell where he found a mattress on the floor with a pillow and blanket. Percy more or less dumped her onto the mattress and attached a chain, let into the wall, to the goddess's collar, greatly limited her freedom of movment.

"We will talk again tomorrow morning," Percy announced.

Without waiting for a reply he left the cell and bolted the door behin her.

Back in his room he already found Piper already sitting up against the beds headwall, the blanket pulled up to her chin. Her clothes were lay strewn across the floor as if she had done her very best to make as much of a mess as humanly possible.

After taking all this in he raised his eyebrows and Piper smiled sheepishly. Had she cut her hair again? Herself? Her hair looked even more scruffy and messy than usual and she wore no makeup what so ever. This was probably Piper's version of a sexy makeover and if he was honest he knew he preffered this Piper over any version he could get setting Silena or Drew lose on her.

"So, you get continue thanking Khione for her hospitalities tomorrow as long as you want. Although, I would prefer it if you didn't anal rape her with dildos," Percy announced and Piper rolled her eyes. "So, as agreed. I am repaying you for being allowed to rough Khione up," She said and Percy chuckled.

"Admit it, you really want to get laid tonight."

Piper stuck her tongue out and Percy slowly walked around to Piper's side of the bed and kissed her on the forehead. Piper wrapped an arm around Percy's nack and pulled him down to kiss her on the lips.

Without breaking lip contact he tugged the blanket from her hands and shoved it away, leaving her naked. Piper squealed in protest but didn't try to push her away. Instead, she tried to pull him on top of her which he obliged too. Percy kissed her her neck, and felt Piper's legs wrap themselves around his waist.

The two of them continued making out until Percy turned his attention to Piper's breasts. He kissed her olive skin and sucked on her nipples until they were hard as pebbles. Then he turned his attention further down between the girl's legs.

He noticed that Piper was now cleanly shaven and spread her legs wide and admired the view for second. "Percy!" Piper groaned softly when his lips traced up the insides of her thighs until he reached her womanhood.

Piper sighed when he started eating her out. "I want to mess with Khione again tomorrow!" She announced.

"Hm?" Percy asked and reached around Piper's legs to grab both of her breasts and squeezed them.

"I want to punish Khione again," Piper announced and then moaned out loud as he worked on her with his tongue.

Percy ignored her, and simply took ten or maybe even twenty minutes to eat Piper out. It was a rewarding enough expirence, and she enjoyed it just as much as Annabeth usually did. He liked the way Piper's fingers dug themselves into his hair or how her legs clamped in on his head as he explored her most hidden places with his tongue and fingers. He also liked hearing her whisper his name, or groan it in frustration as he teased her. He brought her up to the fringe of climax, three, maybe four times, and stopped just drew back.

"If being a concubine is supposed to be like this, I can get used to it, you know, if you stop with the teasing," Piper finally sighed when he extracted himself from her quivering legs.

She didn't have much time to complain though because only seconds later he was making out with her again.

 **Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth lay in bed next to Silena, who was lazily tracing circles around Annabeth's nipples. "You sure your mother doesn't know what we've been doing here for the past few hours?" She asked.

"I am sure she does, and that she doesn't care. The only thing bothering her as that Percy gets to screw me, and seeing as she is brokering for Artemis to join the same harem I am in, she is in no position to complain," Annabeth explained.

"I don't know if I am supposed to be scared or turned out about this?" Silena asked and Annabeth sniggered.

"Silena, you probably spent as much time eating me out tonight as Percy has in all the time we were together, after putting up with Percy, I think you get to be aroused," Annabeth joked and SIlena sniggered.

"So? You think Artemis is really ready to lose her maidenhood?" Silena asked.

"Hell no, she just has a choice in who takes her maidenhood, and if she'll end up as Ares wife. Now, she really isn't the type for one night stands and I think Percy is the male god she can stand most, or at least she hates the least, who won't turn her away. I also honestly think she considers Percy to be cute. Artemis might be an eternal maiden but just like Zoe, she is a girl."

Annabeth sighed. "Zoe..., you think she will lighten up?"

Silena sniggered again. "I am sure she will. Percy will keep her in bed until she's broken. Let's face it, he might be your Seaweed brain but he is good in bed. In any case, how do you think Zeus will react to his mandated wedding flopping?"

"A few thunderstorms and demands that Artemis gets returned as a maiden. The only problem is, if Artemis actually goes through with this she will sleep with Percy as fast as possible and in a manner that will make it fairly obvious that she no longer is a maiden, just in case Percy does return her. So if Hera chooses to check her hymen, she will be disappointed. There isn't much Zeus can do about it in the end. I am quite sure though that Artemis will consider the sex part a one-time thing, and that Percy will convince her otherwise."

 **Percy Jackson**

Piper was riding him slowly. The Cherokee was holding his hands to her breasts, staring down at him intently as she went. She was as tight as last time and a lot wetter after the quite extensive foreplay. She was also learning very fast, which probably shouldn't have come as a surprise, considering her heritage. She was looking at him strangly, as if trying to make sense of something, and then sped up.

It sure as hell was going to be a long night, and despite being worn out, and having a long list of girls to hook of tomorrow, he was going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

 **Sorry about breaking this off. I know, Piper is hot and that ass needs to be put in it's palce, but I want to get the remaining lemons hooked of my list and then get on with the plot. There is much to do and little time.**

 **So, update, I passed my Paramedics exsams and am now between jobs.**

 **Now, if only _1_ too _2%_ of you review again, I will be pissed and I will punish you severly.**

 **If you really want to make me happy, do visit me on wattpad. There is another PJO fanficiton of a type a promise you, you havn't read yet. Also, there is a fantasy novel I am writing called Annabella: The last Sorceress. It is a story I am working very hard on and am passionate about. So if you want to make a poor Paramedic very happy, then read, vote, and review that story. The Pen name is WinterWolf561.**

 **p.s. I will have to go over this story in form of editing at some point.**

 **p.p.s. How many of you, my fellow degenerates and perverts are guys and how many of you are girls? I am curious.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth Chase**

She had arrived early on the next day. She hadn't been able to resist fooling around with Silena in the shower. Annabeth could understand why Percy had enjoyed her so much. Whatever bedbound activities Silena got involved in, she seemed to excel at them. Whether it was giving her boyfriend a run for his money or putting up with her, Silena seemed to know just what to do. It didn't need to be mentioned that after Silena, her expectations of Percy had grown a lot.

So now she stood in her bedroom, leaning against the wall. Percy and Piper were sound asleep, their naked bodies nestled together. Her friend was almost lying on top of Percy, the Cherokee's face buried in the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

Two weeks ago, this sight would have devastated her. Now, she only stripped out of her skinny jeans and blouse and slipped under the covers, wearing only bra and panties. She would keep Percy to herself the next night, there was no reason to but in with Piper. So she grabbed a book about architecture and headed off into the living room.

 **Percy Jackson**

Percy almost mournfully watched Piper get dressed. Piper had taken a shower before he had woken up and sadly decided to get dressed before he finished with his.

"So?" She asked as she clasped her bra behind her back. "Mind if I continue Khione's punishment?" Piper asked and Percy embraced her from behind.

"Mind if I continue where we left off last night?" She asked.

Piper giggled. "I really wouldn't. But you have a lot to do today," She sighed and turned around to kiss him on the lips.

"Why do you have to make sense?" He asked and playfully slapped Piper's bum.

"So, should I chain Khione up again for you?" He asked.

"That would be very much appreciated," Piper mused and they got dressed.

Down in the dungeon Khione still seemed to be unwilling to submit to him and Piper so she was delivered back into the same position he had left her for Piper the last day, despite her complaints. "Let's go eat breakfast, Khione isn't going anywhere!" Piper announced and together they headed back into the living room where he found the rest of his friends eating a hearty breakfast, that was being served by some of the Naiads, including Namira and Sherine.

"Hey Piper, did you sleep well?" Annabeth asked and he almost everyone, apart from Zoe, giggled.

Piper sat down and buried her face in her hands, blushing deeply, while Percy folded his hands behind her head.

"I thought I would be the island slut but I think the title is yours," Silena mused and winked at Percy.

"Stop it!" Piper complained.

Annabeth grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it slightly. "So, everyone has their things new stuff? I ordered a few things over Hermes delivery earlier like gaming consoles and weapons," She announced while Percy poured himself some orange juice.

"There are a few things you girls should be made aware of. It is very possible that over the next few days or weeks one of the Goddess's will be joining us voluntarily. No, seeing as none of you have the chance to rat her out I can tell you that this goddess is Artemis. She is facing a forced marriage with Ares and would apparently rather spend her time here than with Ares."

"What!" Zoe exclaimed. "How did this happen!"

Annabeth raised her hands to quite the explosion of chatter and questions. "I understand that especially you Zoe, and you Bianca, would like to know how this is happening but you but this isn't my position to explain. That will be lady Artemis's job.

After breakfast, the harem dispersed. Percy got a quick report form Nalidina, and the ever standing offer to call on the Naiads for whatever reason he desired, and before he knew it most of the harem was outside at the beach. Especially Rachel and Zoe disappeared rather quickly after breakfast. So while he was sitting with Annabeth in the living room, he noticed Hazel hovering in the hallway.

"What's up with her?" Annabeth asked after a few moments.

"Oh, you know. Hazel and I made out before I left with Silena and hooked up yesterday. She was really hesitant in the beginning but now I left her hanging..."

Annabeth snorted. "Are you telling me that our shy, innocent, Hazel is horny and is probably hoping that you take advantage of her?" She asked, eying Hazel from the corner of her eyes.

"Something like that?" Percy admitted.

"Then Percy, I think I will have to put our us time off until tonight. We can talk then. Until then you have a lot to do. Now, go put Hazel out of her misery and finish of your list."

Percy sighed and kissed her on the lips. "Will do." He announced and got up.

The moment Hazel saw him turning her way she ducked back out of sight. He caught up with her just around the corner. Hazel was wearing a knee long skirt and a blouse. He grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. "You were watching us?" He asked, holding Hazel by her wrists.

"No," Hazel yelped timidly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I remember our agreement from yesturday!" He could tell that Hazel remembered it too. He also remembered what he had been told about being dominent around his girls.

"And I am going to keep it," He replied.

"What?" Hazel asked breathlessly. He could see how turned on the petite girl was. "I want to fuck you," Percy said softly, gently pushing Hazel against the wall.

"Didn't you want to kiss me last time?" Hazel stuttered softly.

"Hey," Hazel complained weekly when he knelt down in front of her and pulled her towards him and got up with the girl lying over his shoulder.

"Percy?" Hazel hissed nervously. He ignored her and walked back towards the livingroom.

"Hey, put me down!" Hazel complained indignantly.

"Hey Hazel," Annabeth greeted the girl from the couch without looking up from her book.

Hazel gave up her half hearted resistance and let him carry her down the small maze of abandoned hallways and empty rooms that hinted that the house was meant for a much larger harem. He carried Hazel up a flight of stairs and then set her down in another abandoned hallway. He didn't leave Hazel any time gather her whits. A moment later he had her pushed up against the wall and was hungrily kissing the chocolate skinned girl on the lips. For the first few moments Hazel yelped in protest and seemed to be trying to push him away but after a few moments the resistance disappeared and he felt Hazel clinging to him. He hastily unbuttoned her blouse and gave up half way through and instead lifted Hazel of her feet, with her back still pressed against the wall.

Hazel hungrily kissed him back but when she felt him yanking her skirt out of the way she squirmed and moaned in protest for just a moment and then held and kissed him back. Pluto's daughter kissed him back and somehow he managed too get her out of her blouse and bra.

He ended up lying ontop of his friend, and playfully torturing her nipples.

It was almost easy, watching innocent little Hazel trying to stifle hee moans as he nibbled, sucked on, and pinched her nipples. The moaning and whimpering skinny girl turned to butter under his hands. When her nipples turned painfully sore and she tried to push him away from her chest he only pinned her hands above her head and continued manhandeling her breasts with the other.

Finally he heeded her soft begs and let of her chest, and instead pulled her panties and skirt down to her knees, leaving her hairless woman hood open to him. "Stop teasing, please!" Hazel complained.

Then, without asking for permission he pushed a finger into Hazel's wet folds. Hazel gasped and then moaned when he started fingerfucking her. He quickly added a second finger and continued kissing Hazel as he worked her. Once again, Hazel went of like a rocket. Her skinny arms held on to him, her fingernails dug into his skin.

Hazel moaned into the kiss and clenched her legs together around his hand. Hazel was quick work, no more than five minutes, and she came. A few minutes later she was reduced to a panting, and smiling wreck.

"Gods, is it always like that?" Hazel finally panted, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I assume so," Percy replied grinning, adjusted his clothes and got up.

"Going already?" Hazel asked.

"You wanted a climax. You got one. But I you want, I am sure we can make the time for me to chase you across the mattress soon!" And with that he left Hazel alone to get dressed. He knew that she would be back for more soon.

He spent the next few hours lounging with the other girls at the beach, relaxing with Silena and Annabeth on a blanket. Reyna and Rachel were no where to be been but Drew was sunbathing a few meters away from the main group, wearing sunglasses.

"What's up?" Rachel asked, approaching them, wearing her mint green bikini.

"Percy is being lazy," Silena announced and scooted over to make space for the redhead. She and Annabeth had been nagging him to finally knock the last three names of his list, but the sun, and cuddling with Annabeth were just too tempting to leave.

"Lazy?" Rachel asked.

"Your still a Maiden..." Annabeth explained and Rachel blushed slightly.

Percy sighed and got to his feet. "Come on Rachel!"

Rachel's eyes widened. "No! Why can't Drew go first!"

"Because you are here now!" Percy said. "Have fun!" Annabeth quipped and turned back to her novel.

Silena only winked at him so Percy grabbed Rachel by her wrist and pulled her after him. As he passed he could see Bianca pointing them out to Calypso and giggle. Rachel stared at them and stuck her tongue out in response.

Years ago he and Rachel had made out a few times, nothing series. It didn't go past french kissing and some groping over clothes but still. He had been fifteen then, and that had been before he and Annabeth had gotten together.

As they walked back into the house he eyes Rachel. She didn't have Annabeth, Silena's, or Caly's curves, nor Annabeth's muscle tonus but she was cute, especially with all her freckles. Her breasts, despite not being very impressive. She was skinny thought, even if not as much as Hazel. He led her through the living room. Rachel seemed to relax though slightly as they walk.

"So, how do you usually do this?" She asked nervously as he locked the bedroom door and the door to the harems chamber.

"Remember at the beach, before New York?" He asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Why not like that," He offered and stepped closer to the former Oracle.

When he leaned down and kissed the bright red headed girl she just stood there for a moment. Then, her hands found their way to his bare shoulder's and moments later she was kissing back.

Nothing they hadn't done before. Rachel quickly got up to the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself to his level.

It was a fairly typical make out session for them when they had been fifteen, but they weren't anymore. His hands quickly came to rest on her bumm and Percy, with gentle force, pushed Rachel back towards the bed. Instead of pushing her down on the bed he sat down.

"I forgot how much fun making out was," Rachel admitted and straddled him with a grin on her lips.

"Maybe you wouldn't have been moping around like that if you did," Percy mused and gave her ass a squeeze.

Rachel blushed deeply. "I'm, sorry. All of us there, it kind of felt like you owned us..." Rachel shrugged.

"I do own you, technically speaking," Percy reminded her.

As if to underline his point Percy's hands wandered up Rachel's side's and then her breasts.

Rachel scowled at him but placed her hands on his, wordlessly blessing his groping.

"So, there's been talking. Apparently you are quite the thing in bed. Even Bianca hinted she very much enjoyed herself," Rachel said and reached behind her back before very slowly and hesitantly unhooking her top. Percy removed his hands, allowing her to lift it away.

"I mean they aren't Annabeth's but..." Rachel mused and fell silent with Percy twisted them around and gently forced her on her back.

He fondled her breasts. "They are fine just like they are!" Percy assured the red head. He kissed her on the lips and then moved down to her breasts. For a moment it seemed like Rachel wanted to push him away but then she just let him kiss her pail mounds and her pink nipples.

Pushing the narrative of dominance he got up and then yanked down Rachel's panties and was surprised to find her finger bush neatly trimmed.

"Percy!" Rachel gasped and covered her woman hood.

Keeping up the momentum Percy pulled the panties down all the way and tossed them aside. Then he grabbed Rachel's anxels. She shrieked in surprise when he pulled her closer to the beds edge.

"Percy!" She complained when he gently forced her hands away and pushed her legs apart.

"Oh, gods. Not so fast!" Rachel yelped when he lowered his face between her legs.

"No no no no nooo! Oh my gods! You need to stop! This is wrong! To fast..."She complained and half-heatedly pushed his head away but then he kissed her womanhood.

He ran his tongue through her clit and ignored Rachel's weakening complaints as she grew wetter.

His tongue moved through her and Rachel's skinny body arched up slightly. "Gods Percy," Rachel complained weekly.

To end Rachel's crumbling resistance he pushed a finger into her and Rachel moaned softly. He enjoyed himself for a while, working his tongue through the redheads womanhood.

Finally Rachel's will seemed to melt away and she softly moaned as he added a second finger.

He played with Rachel for a few minutes and by the time he pulled away from her unhappy Rachel was replaced by timid but curious Rachel. He crawled up next to her and let Rachel use his arm and a pillow.

"You ass. You total ass!" Rachel complained as she cuddled up against him and let him continue fingering her.

He kissed her again and angled his arm, pulling the girl against him.

Rachel smiled sheepishly and kissed him. "I thought, you know, that we'd have sex!" She asked, glancing at the bulge in his swimming trunks.

"We will!" He confirmed. "Just no reason to be hasty!" He said.

"So, today you've got Reyna, Drew, and Zoe ahead of you?" She asked.

Percy nodded.

"You know, the other's, even Hazel. They gossip about their bedbound activities. Apparently you left a very lasting impression! Zoe is kinda pissed about that!" She mused.

Percy chuckled. "Don't worry about her!" He mused and twisted a strand of her hair around his finger.

Percy pulled his fingers out of Rachel and rolled ontop of her. Rachel's eyes widened when he pulled of his Boxershorts and even more so when he rolled ontop of her.

He kissed her much harder this time and for a moment the redhead faltered but then she kissed him back. Her hands roamed over his back and dug into his hair.

Only when he positioned his length in her entrance did she falter. Then he pushed forward. After some shifting around he worked his way into her.

Rachel groaned softly and bit her lip. But he was gentle enough that it barely hurt. It was so work, and Rachel clearly wasn't as wound up as Hazel has been but after a while he had his length inside her as far as it would go.

"Gods!" Rachel breathed. It was slow going. She was tight but at least also wet and after a few minutes he was gently thrusting into her.

The former Orakle just leaned back and seemed to be enjoying herself.

For some reason, despite enjoying himself quite a lot, he found his heart just not being on it. And by the time Rachel had climaxed a second time he just lay with her for a few minutes. It was quite sad, because he had hoped to give every girl a special first time. Rachel at least seemed to have enjoyed herself so far.

-line breaker-

In the end Rachel wanted to take a shower so he left. He really wanted to take an hour or too off, maybe a chat with Zoe, but to his suprise he was intercepted by Drew in the living-room. She was still wearing her bikini and open blouse.

"Let's get this over with!" The tall Asian girl with the long dark curles, announced and grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him back to her room. She even had perfect make-up on. After seeing that it was empty she locked the door behind them.

"No stupid comments please!" Drew announced and sank to her knees in front of him.

"No, ma'am, " Percy said, slightly taken aback by Drew's initiative. He didn't complain as the attractive girl pulled down his swimming trucks and grabbed his manhood.

After hesitating for a moment she dropped her blouse and then started licking up his length with the rutine as if it where a popsicle. Drew knew what she was doing and let her tongue circle around his tip. Then, after licking the length one more time she pressed her cherry red lips against his tip and took him in her mouth.

Drew looked up at him with her dark brown eyes and then started bobbing back and fourth. He quickly realized Drew was good. Better than Calypso or even Selina. Drew could pull of the slightly paradoxical set of innocence mixed with the predetorial additude of a cat. She could also take a lot more in than most of the others.

He winced slightly when she scraped her teeth along with is length and he knew that she had done it on purpose. But if Drew was more comfortable with playing those powergames that only girls could, so be it. Percy groaned and placed his hand on top of Drew's head, his fingers in her dark curles hair.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the service for a minute or so in which Drew sped up considerably.

Finally, curious to put the daughter of Aphrodite through her paces he wadded up a fistful of Drew's hair and pulled her head further onto his cock. Drew only raised an eyebrow and then moved up even further, sofar that she was deepthroating him.

It almost looked comical, the graceful young lady with his manhood jammed down her throat. Drew gagged on him, bit didn't pull away.

Finally she pulled off and rubbed her jaw.

"This would be easier if you were smaller!" Drew announced.

"I'm sorry," He replied and bent forward far enough too grope one of her breasts through her bikini.

"These are nice," He murmured.

Drew got back to her feet and reached behind her back. A second later she tossed her bikini aside reveling her flawless breasts. Drew didn't have Silena or Annabeth's breasts but they were bigger than he had thought with rather cute nipples.

"And now I am going to fuck your brains out, on Piper's bed!" Drew announced and pushed him back onto his friends matress.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"We sure as hell aren't doing it on my bed! "

When he only shrugged Drew pulled of her panties and then climbed on top of him. "I do see through why Piper snuck off to your room!" She mused.

Drew skipped the foreplay and a few seconds later she was riding him, without any hesitation. The son of Poseidon's hands quickly found their way to Drew's firm breasts.

Percy moaned as the Asian girl rode his length hard and fast. With one hand on his chest she she kept herself propped up. With her free hand she cupped his hand to her breast. She was probably the best fuck he had had so far. He admired the elegant teen as she worked him.

Fimally she stopped just long enough to bounce around him reverse cowgirl style. "God's!" Percy groaned and tugged on Drew's hair, pulling her head back roughlys free hand squeezing her breast.

By some miracle Drew actually came before him and slid off him to catch her breast. Percy was about to suggest something along the lines of cuddling but Drew beat him to it. "Don't worry, I'll finish you off!" She assured him.

Sure enough a minute later he was sitting on Piper's bed, the gorgous girl kneeling in front of him recieving another much more agressive blowjob. It didn't take long before Drew let his load splatter across her face , neck, and breasts.

"Okay!" She announced after licking her lips clean. "I'll go clean myself up in the bathroom. I want you gone by the time I'm finished!"

* * *

 **So, this is it. Sorry this is taking so long. I work fifty hour weeks as a paramedic and also have a girlfriend. So zero time. But here it is. I am looking forward to Zoe. Should Percy make love to her or "take" her.**

 **Kindly review**

 **Sincerely Winter.**

 **P .S. If you want replies to your questions in the reviews, do it via an account. Otherwise I won't be able to reply.**


	13. Full circle

**It appears that I've somehow misplaced the Bianca lemon. I'll have to rewrite that.**

* * *

Percy Jackson

As requested he hastily left the Aphrodite room and made his way back outside, eager to relax. Drew hat put him off balance and he wasn't sure what exactly had happened, not that he hadn't enjoyed himself greatly. Drew was the best casual encounter he had, had so far, purely viewed from an sexual point of view. Drew was almost... professional.

On his way he encountered Zoe. The chat they had was breif, and after marking an appointment with the huntress to meet him an hour before midnight. Then he headed to the back of his island to relax. He was mildly suprised when a few seconds after he settled down against the base of a palmtree a slender Naiad approached him, a boal of fruits and ambrosia held in her arms.

"Nalidina thought you might like some nurashment..." Sherine announced and was got the feeling that Nalidina had sent her so he'd get some private time with her, probably not having missed that she had taken a liking him during the "get together".

As beautiful as she was he still had two rounds to go that day.

The pointy-eared girl nelt down next to him and held out a few grapes to him which he graciously accepted. "Would you like me to undress and provide you with a nice view while you relax?" Shirine asked smoothly.

"Tempting," Percy mused and glanced at Shirine's cleavage.

"Tell Nalidina that should she desire me to have a good time, she is to send herself and not send other's to do the entertaining," He mused.

"Should I fetch her for you? I am sure Nalidina would be happy to service you in person," Shirine inquired nervously.

"No, don't bother. I shall have words with her later."

The rest of the day went rather by rather uneventful. He ended up retreating to his room and playing on his computer. After a while Annabeth returned too and joined him. So, they were antisocial together.

The day passed to quickly. Dinner, movie night with everyone, and then suddenly it was nine o'clock. When he returned to his room he was suprised to find both Annabeth and Reyna there, and was even more suprised when both girls threw him out of his own room.

So he dragged himself over to the Naiad quarters and after talking to the charming women for a bit he headed back downstairs to where Khione was imprisoned. He had expected to find her tied up after Piper had her due but instead found Khione lying on her mattress, in her cell. She still seemed to still have some of her powers because today she looked like she was in her mid to late twenties.

"Piper wasn't here?" He asked.

"No master," The pail goddess replied and smiled sweetly.

She was hot, fucking hot. Especially with her torn dress and matt, knotted up hair. The left shoulder strap was torn so the left side hung down so far that it showed of a decent amount of her snow white left breast, just hiding her nipples.

"I thought you were going easy on me," The raven haired goddess replied and shifted just so that the upper half of her bluish nipple showed.

He was quite confident that she was doing it on purpose.

"She asked if she could entertain you? I told her she could!" He announced sternly.

Khione sighed. "Well, may I property apologize for my behavior?"

He knew what this meant. Khione had grown tired of being locked or tied up and facing humiliation every day and decided to cut her losses, and get out of her cell. Her only way to do that was make him happy so here she was. Did she have a more long term angle?...he'd leave that to Annabeth.

Percy sighed. Fuck it! No matter what plans he had for the evening, there was no way he was leaving. Sure, it might have been more prudent to force Khione to wait another day to get out but when a goddess like Khione there offering him her submission, there was just no way he'd not go for her.

"If I made amends, would that tempt you to let me out of his cellar?" Khione asked and oh so accidentally let her to of her dress slip down over her nipple.

"Get on your knees," He ordered softly.

Khione smirked ever so slightly. It was so obviously that she wasn't a virigin. She had more than her fair share of rounds under her belt even if those were likely on her own term. This one too...but here she was his.

The goddess rose her knees, that famous position that had ruined so many knees iwith her legs folded together so that her bum rested on her heals. The goddess gazed up at him, smiling daggers. The goddess pulled down his swimming trunks her pleasently cool fingers sending gosebumps down his back. She pulled out his quickly hardening manhood and gently stroked it.

After a few seconds she leaned forward and kissed his tip. Before she was licking him like a Popsicle. It wasn't quite like any blowjob he had recieved in the past. Her mouth was cold but she was still good at what she was doing. It was hard to describe.

Before long the Goddess was sucking him off for real. He was tempted to skullfuck her but chose against it. Percy let the snow goddess work for almost five minutes and he quickly realized that Khione was in no hurry to finish him off. Instead she was casually sucking his length and licking his balls.

Percy found himself groaning as Khione served him right up until he pulled her off. He pulled Khione to her legs. "Master?" Khione asked, sounding nervous for the first time.

"I am going to fuck you!" Was all he said and led Khione upstairs and into the naiads chamber where as far as he could tell on a glance all the naiads were relaxing.

They all stood up as he entered but he waved them off. "Don't mind me girls," He said and smiled at them. The naiads seemed to realize he didn't require their services and most of them returned to what they had been doing, reading a, book, or chatting. Apparently to them him getting frisky with some slave was not important enough to warrant any further attention.

A few did watch though as he led Khione over to the big bed made of blankets and cushions. He had the goddess strip nude there. Despite being locked up for days her body was cleanly shaven. Her breasts were full and ample, her skin white as snow. "Not bad!" He admitted.

Khione turned around to offer her a rear view of her very feminin body. Percy stepped closer and placed his hands on her cold hips and slid his hands up the goddesses slender boys to find her ample mounds. Touching Khione was different, her low body temperature making it very different than any other lady he had had his hands on.

Khione placed her hands on his and made him squeeze her firm breasts. Then Khione turned around and kissed him on the lips.

For a moment warm cold lips touched touched warm warm ones and then he broke away. He wouldn't be kissing Khione quite just jet.

"No kissing for you, get on all fours!" He growled.

Khione shrugged and wordlessly did as he told her. He knelt down behind the goddess and firmly slapped her across the ass and Khione winced. Then he pulled his still hard manhood out and took aim. A moment later his length was engulfed by the marvelous coldness that was the goddess. She wasn't as tight but that was likely thanks to Piper messing around.

But it didn't matter. Then he started pounding her. He grunted with each hard thrust and Khione uttered a moaning cry. He didn't take her that fast but hard for sure. Skin rhythmicly slapped against skin ask did her.

Percy grabbed a fistfull of Khione's hair and roughly yanked her back against him. "Oh hell,"He thought to himself after ten minutes or so he pulled out, grabbed Khione's leg and flipped her onto her back.

The Snow goddess looked up at him slightly dazed. Percy pulled her legs apart and then pulled the goddess closer. Then he roughly kissed Khione on the lips while keeping her pinned down by the throat. With his free hand he positioned himself and rammed back into the dripping wet, bisfull coldness.

He roughly groped her breasts, squeezing them so hard that it definetly wasn't pleasent. He watched as the goddess lay there, her eyes rolled back and mouth wide open.

Khione grunted with every thrust. He released the pressure from her throat and kept her pinned down by her hair. He took her even harder, only stopping infront before he came inside her. Some small part of him remembered that she wasn't on birth-control. He also wanted to save his strength for Zoe and Reyna.

Then he wordlessly got to his feet and pulled his swimming trunks up. "This was great," He announced panting slightly as the dazed and disheveled goddess sat up and looked down her breast and back up at him. "I am pleased that you enjoyed yourself," She gasped sarcastically.

Then he turned his attention to Nemira. "Please ready a room for her here. Khione can stay here for the time being. You naiads are in charge of so feel free to put her to work around the naiad quarters."

Then he glanced back at the goddess. "Thanks for being such a good fuck. So, I'll let you out of your cell. You aren't permitted to leave the naiad quarters for now. If you misbehave, you'll be back in your cell."

And with that he left the naiad quarters and returned to the main living room the long way, so not to disturb his girlfriend.

So he sat down in his armchair in his vacated living room and turned on the TV, casually brousing CNN until the Huntress joined him.

He sensed her approaching before she entered the living room. There she stood, in the entrance hall. The huntress was wearing a tanktop through which he could see her nipples and short leggins. She was standing as stiff as a tree, her hands folded together.

"Percy," She greeted him, sounding even stiffer than she looked.

"Zoe!" He greeted the former huntress in return. "Join me."

The huntress sat down next to him and placed her hands on hee legs. "I assume you wished to see me for... you know?"

There was an unprecedented amount of shyness in the beauties voice and he wasn't going to push her.

"Yes," He admitted.

"So, where do you want to do this?" Zoe asked, clearly approaching a freakout.

"Here? Outside?" He offered.

"Outside!" Zoe agreed and they rose.

Zoe followed him out to the beach where he sat down on one of the picknic blankets close to the waterline that the rest of the girls hadn't bothered to take away. Together they looked up at the full moon for a minute or two until Zoe cleared her voice.

He ended up speaking first. "How do you want to do this?" He asked. "Would you like to take charge... "

Suddenly Zoe snorted. "Percy, if I take charge I'll still be a maiden at dawn. So far lüßüß  
seemed to be happy afterwards! "

Percy took it as his cue and put and put an arm around the huntress's waist. When he started pulling the slender girl on his lap she tensed up so quickly that he thought she'd slap him. It never happened. Instead she just stayed perfektly still, clearly waiting for him to take lead. For a moment he considered going straight for Zoe's breasts but instead leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

As their lips touched for the first time he suddenly remembered what he had heard about being dominant, how it would make everything easier. Clearly not knowing what to do Zoe just sat still. At least until he pushed forward with his tongue. The ancient huntress with all her expirence was utterly unprepared for what awaited her. So the demi titan opened her mouth, welcoming in his tongue to explore. He was pleased when he felt Zoe's hands on his shoulders right up until a bruning pain flaired up as the strike arrived, if granted with some delay.

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"Oh gods," Zoe replied, "I did not mean to do that!" The huntress replied, not sounding every.

The slap was to be expected but what happened next to suprise him ever so slightly. Revealing that Zoe was perhaps a lot more comfortable with showing her body than intamite actions themselves the huntress pulled off her tanktop in a single smooth motion, leaving her topless. Of all the girls he had slept with she was probably the most athletic with a pretty impressive muscule tonus. On the other hand she had flawless skin and yes, two very nice breasts which were suprisingly larger than they had looked in the bathing suit. They were no where near Silena's or Annabeth's though.

After the slap he saw little reason to take things slower rather than faster. So, while holding her in place, he leaned down and placed his lips on one of the huntress's nipples. Percy sucked her breast hard, drawing some of her flesh into his mouth.

"Gods!" Zoe grunted.

But before she could say more his lips were back on hers, cutting of what ever she was going to say. Staying with his taking charge them he had Zoe straddling him withing a few seconds. He pulled the huntress against his chest with one hand at the small of her back. Apparently accepting her fate Zoe awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her pail breasts pressing against his chest. He stayed with kissing for a few minutes. Zoe was probably so far the worst kisser of all the girls, being spectacular inept at it. But slowly she seemed to relax and warm up to the kissing. If he wasn't imagining things Zoe seemed to be enjoying herself a bit, or at least a lot more than she would ever care to admit. Finally it happened, that moment he had waited for. The huntress, who wouldn't dead kissing a guy for over a millennia seemed to melt against him as their tongues danced inside her mouth.

It was what he had been waiting for and a moment later he swung them around and was ontop of her. Zoe yelped in surprise but with her arms around his neck and trapped under him there was very little the huntress could do but to let him set the pace, likely going way to fast for her. She had said it herself though, if he went by Zoe's book it would probably take a few decades to get to second base.

"I hope you'll be in a better mood tomorrow?" He whispered into her ear and forced his lips against her's before she could reply. Once he felt her relax against somewhat he moved to her neck and sucked on her skin hard, creating what would be a hickey that would definitely enrage Zoe the next day. Zoe moaned slightly as he explored her body with his lips and then moved to her chest. He sucked on her breasts hard, groping the other one with her free hand. Then switched. After sliding off Zoe he went back to kissing her breasts and gently pinching her nipples with his teeth, hopefully staying so far out of Zoe's comfort zone that she would just go with it without thinking. The huntress moaned like she probably hadn't in all her centuries.

Then, almost causally, he slid his hand down her toned stomach and under the hem of her leggins. He quickly pushed his hand down all the way, his fingers digging through her public hair.

Zoe squealed in suprise and unfortionatly some anger and tried to instinctively pull his hand away but lacked the physical strength to stop him from plunging into her surprisingly wet folds. Zoe's back then arched up and she moaned for real as she was penetrated in the way she had never been before.

Annabeth Chase

Annabeth and Reyna sat on the roof over the master bedroom. From here they had a quite good view on the beech. She knew Reyna had her thing for Percy and after spending the past few days of hearing how oh so amazing her boyfriend was in bed, she was secretly looking forward to loosing her virginity. No matter how much she tried to pout, or tried to look like she was in a bad mood, nothing could hide that spark of anticipation in her eyes. Or how pressuring it had taken form her and Selina to get her to shave herself, and get into a set of lacy bra and panties from Victoria's secret that pushed up her breasts and pronounced her very shapely waist and hips. Then she had dramatically submitted to allowing Selina to give her a makeover including make up complete with dark lipstick and eye shadow and a bunch of stuff Annabeth didn't know the names while Annabeth put her long dark hair into a thick braid.

She had also failed miserably to hide the satisfaction of throwing Piper out of the room when she had snuck in, clearly hoping to spend the night with her boyfriend again. With all this data Annabeth had come to the conclusion that their favorite praetor was horny unlike Zoe who was just critically underfunded and also...now horny.

Reyna had even just come out as Bi to her, and had asked if she mined joining, which granted Annabeth didn't. She wasn't attracted to girls, having used the new circumstances to do some exploring she for sure didn't mind watching Percy do some sweating as he tried to handle a virgin and herself, who definitely wasn't a virgin.

"So, when will Artemis be joining us?" Reyna asked casually, staring through the binoculars at the beach.

"Mother contacted my two hours ago. At the least a few weeks, at the most a year or two, depending on how fast Zeus tries to go through with the wedding," She replied, looking through her own set of optics, watching her boyfriend strip the last bit of clothing of the huntress. Considering how bad Zoe's mood had been, she looked pretty enthusiastic about kissing Percy once he allowed her to move on top of him. Her hands moved over his muscled chest and stomach and Percy definetly wasn't forcing to maiden to kiss him at this point.

"This harem thing is getting out of hand," The Latina muttered as they watched Percy moving back ontop of Zoe.

"Let us go back downstairs," Annabeth finally suggested.

Percy Jackson

When Percy pulled Zoe's legs apart there was no hint of resistance. She had submitted to the pace he set for them and looked at him arousal, and a healthy dose of panic. But when she felt his length brushing past her thighs, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her for a kiss. She held on to him as he penetrated her. She was tight and wet and he quickly worked himself into her and before long he was taking her with slow and gentle thrusts.

The huntress through her head back, strands of her raven hair scattered across her face. Her usually intimidating obsidian eyes where rolled upwards and some part of Percy's ADHD infested braid figured that Zoe likely didn't have the most graceful orgasm face.

With her utter lack of exprience, Zoe resigned herself to just holding on to him for real life while he dictated the speed. They exchanged slow and gentle kisses while he took her at an equal pace. It went on for more than twenty minutes. It was a nice short round and more than Zoe could handle. His muscles felt sore after all the action he had gotten over the past few days but he just counldn't bring herself to halfass the huntress. Ten minutes in Zoe was complaining that she felt sore and that everything hurt and at minute fifteen she was just lying there limp, moaning softly as he enjoyed her. Her body was drenched in sweat. Only when he came inside her and then finally rolled off her did Zoe weekly look up.

"I..." She panted and he only kissed her.

Percy pulled her closer and kissed her again. She rested her head on his biceps and smiled lazily and closed her eyes.

Percy held her for another half hour or so and wasn't exactly sure if Zoe was awake. The girl was perfectly relaxed, more at ease than he had ever seen her. Her panting had quickly slowed down.

Finally he decided to get dressed and then scopped the naked huntress into his arms, despite being quite sure that she was still awake. He carried her back into the house and was releathed that the hallways were empty. Then he opened the door to Zoe's bedroom with his knee just to walk in on Calypso wearing only her undies while she changing into the nightgown. Zoe's half sister spun around and then then smirked, and uncrossed her arms to show off her breasts. "Did our huntress enjoy herself?" She asked.

"A gentleman does not comment on such things," He replied and tucked her in as Calypso finished changing. Then, after stealing a quick kiss from Caly, the weary and exhausted god dragged himself out of the room. After taking a nice long drink of water he headed off to his last exploit for the night.

He entered his bedroom and was welcomed by the two girls. Percy fought back a grimace and forced a smile. Reyna looked hot, and tomorrow he would have thrown himself at her. He had always had problems imaging the warrior in anything but armor but the lingerie did suit her well. Annabeth hadn't bothered with such stuff, being just naked. It worked too for her, with her slender body and full breasts. The two girls were sitting on the bed, and had apparently watching a friends.

Putting his best smile on his lips he closed the door and turned back around and approached the bed. Annabeth, who was sitting on the side of the bed he was approaching on just slid off the bed and down to her knees in front of him.

Again his swimming trunks were pulled down and Annabeth held his manhood in one hand, looking up at him with a reaised eyebrow, as if dairing him not to get hard for the two of them. But after a few seconds of stroking and licking and him fondeling her full breasts did he grow hard and Annabeth started off by giving him a quick blowjob before rising to her feet and kissing him. All the while Reyna watched them with quite a deal of curisoity. His girlfriend guided him until he sat down right next to Reyna and then went back to sucking him off. She got him hard again alright and finally she looked up at Reyna and smirked.  
"Want to me here?" She asked.

Blushing furiously the latina sat up into her knees and then leaned down only to be intercepted by Annabeth who kissed her on the lips. Clearly caught of guard Reyna sat up again but Annabeth pulled her in to extend the kiss, shooting him a glare that clearly told him to play along or suffer eternal anguish. So he leaned forward and kissed Annabeth's breast before snaking his arm around both girl's waists. Percy pulled both girls closer and when Annabeth broke lip contact he pressed his against Reyna's. Annabeth stayed close, her hand casually closing around his manhood.

Their kiss was a lot more tender than Annabeth's had been, Reyna taking charge this time. One of Reyna's hands found its way into his hair as she gently kissed him. He quickly realized that Annabeth's plan was for Reyna to be the main receiver of attention during his threesome. His hands moved up from the girl's waists to cup their breasts, or in Reyna's case to cup it through the lingerie. He interrupted their kiss long enough to peck Annabeth on the lips before turning his attention back to Reyna. As they made out Annabeth kissed Reyna's shoulder and neck.

Finally Reyna broke lip contact and reengaged Annabeth in a makeout session. The praetor pushed Annabeth down onto her back and kissed her hard. Percy took the short downtime to strip nude and move behind the two girls. He leaned down over Reyna and kissed the latina's bare shoulders but chose not to unclasp the bra. Instead he waited as Reyna explored his girlfriends breasts. Reyna seemed to be a lore more comfortable with Annabeth than him because she even pinched Annabeth's breasts drawing a yelp from the blond.

Finally Percy lost patients. He wanted to go to sleep and this wasn't speeding things up. So he grabbed Reyna's arm and pulled her up only to wrap his arms around the latina's waist, keeping her up. He kissed the girl's neck while slid his hands up to cup her breasts while Annabeth pushed her hands up Reyna's stomach.

Reyna moaned softly and gasped his name when he pushed both his hands under her lacy bra to cup her flesh.

Reyna twisted around to kiss him on the lips, her hands staying on Annabeth's mounds right untill he pulled her off his girlfriend. Reyna seemed perfectly happy to go along with the pase her two friends set for her and when he guided her hand towards his handhood. She tender jerked him off and when he sat back she let him guide her down to his manhood, despite her obvious apprehension. With a surprising amount of boldness Reyna just took his length into her mouth and this time Annabeth moved moved up to him, slapping Reyna's smooth behind as she past.

This time Annabeth pushed him down onto his back. He nodded at her and then Annabeth straddled his face allowing him to explore her with his tongue as she watched Reyna work. And so Annabeth moaned as Reyna awkwardly worked on him.

The fair blond casually unclasped Reyna's bra with a single hand as she enjoyed his ministrations. After exploring the Athena's daughter for another minute or so he pushed her up and then turned it around until he was on top of Reyna, removing the bra altogether.

Suddenly Reyna looked very nervous, especially when he tore off her panties with a single pull. "Relax," Percy whispered and patted one of the olive skinned girl's breasts.

Reyna only nodded and he grabbed one of Annabeth's breasts and pulled her closer. Annabeth understood and went down on Reyna, kissing Reyna in ways she had never been kissed before.

So as his girlfriend went to work on Reyna with tongue and fingers he moved behind her and positioned himself in her entrance. He sighed as he smoothly slid into her. Annabeath started to say something but her voice was muffled as he grabbed a fist full of her goldenblonde curles and roughly pushed it down hard into Reyna. Then he started fucking Annabeth fast and hard. He could have laughed in relief. Finally not a virgin. Annabeth was one of those girls that you could fuck as hard as you were capable of and she'd still be able to take it. Skin slapped against skin as he pounded his girlfriend and Annabeth moaned loudly into the also moaning Reyna as she fingered and licked her.

Percy grunted, sweat gathering on his brow, as he fucked Annabeth as fast and hard as he could. Reyna watched with an odd mixture of fascination, arousal, and and awe as Annebeth was knocked forward with every thrust.

She was wet, not that tight anymore, and it was amazing. He released Annabeth's hair and reached around her to fondle her breast. With his other hand he did the same with Reyna's.

He had no idea how long he fucked Annabeth but by the time he pulled out they were both drenched in sweat and Reyna looked like she was close to climaxing. Her cheeks flushed, and panting, Annabeth didn't stop working Reyna with two fingers.

He crawled up to the moaning, firmly slapping Annabeth's bum as he passed, Reyna and pulled her head towards her glistening wet length. With out hesitating Reyna took his length into her mouth and was sloppily sucking him off. Annabeth brought Reyna close to climax two or three times, denying her release in the last moment. Percy stroked Reyna's hair and amused himself by teasing Reyna's breasts.

Annabeth shot him a look that clearly said, "It is time!"

She released Reyna who sighed in relief and let him drag her closer and put her down next right to Reyna. The two naked girls lying next to each other... It could have become his new screen saver. He moved ontop of the two girls and took turnes kissing both of them on the lips, their necks, and breasts. Finally he slid right ontop of Reyna and a few kisses later he was pushing into her.

Reyna groaned loudly as he penetrated her over and over again as her maidenhood was stripped with slow, deep strokes. After Annabeth's groundwork Reyna quickly climaxed. She cried ont loud in release. Finally Reyna relaxed and he rolled off her. Still looking dazed the Latina smiled up at the ceiling.

Annbeth winked at him and he nodded back at her.

Later that night he woke up and realized that while Annabeth was still sleeping on his left but Reyna was missing. He spotted light in the crack under the door to the bathroom. Then he heard it, the shower was running.

He signed. Wearing nothing at all he slipped out of bed and headed over to the bathroom. Inside he found Reyna standing in front of the mirror naked. The shower was already running. The demi goddess was whiping her makeup off and her hair was still that strikt braid.

She looked around when he entered and yelped in suprise and quickly covered her breasts with one hand and her pussy with the other. "Ahm, Percy! What are you doing here?" She asked, apparently a lot more shy than she had a few hours ago.

"You are awake," Reyna stuttered.

"A bit to late for that?" He joked and Reyna blushed scarlet.

Then it made click. He remembered that Reyna had had quite some interest in him, and maybe still had. With Annabeth there it was a casual fuck, even if it was her first time. Being alone with him naked might he a different matter entirely.

"Sorry, I'm just getting the makeup off. I'll look like a racoon tomorrow otherwise!" Reyna explained but didn't meet his gaze.

Percy sighed and stepped closer to Reyna and grabbed her wrist to gently force her arms down to her side, leaving her in all her glory. "You are beautiful," He told her softly.

Reyna reached up and touched his cheek gently. "It was once fortold that I'd die alone, I guess that they meant I would never have someone to myself," Reyna whispered. Thinking of nothing fitting to say he simply kissed his former colleague on the lips. It was a gentle and deep kiss and. Reyna standing up on the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss.

Then Percy led Reyna into the large shower and they had what was probably one of the most tender sessions of love making of his life.

* * *

 **So, I am finally back. As I said I either lost or forgot to write the Bianca lemon. I am reasonably confident though that I wrote it at some point. Anyway here I am. For those who checked me out on whattpad, my fantasy story was ofline shortly seeing as I am rewriting it at the moment. I do apologize for the long wait. My life is currently split between Emergency Services, my girlfriend, and trying desperately to have a life. Still, I hope you enjoyed yourself. Again if you wish a direct response to a question, post it via review with account or pm.**

 **Anyway, I am considering putting in a timejump between a few months untill all of the main cast are legally adult. The cast may have been my age when I wrote the original but now I am a twenty two year old paramedic and this is kinda a bit wierd.**  
 **Feel free to review.**

 **P. S. I shall most certainly at some point do editing.  
**

 **Should Athena be the resident milf? He next chapter will start in the middle of a sex scene. Who should it be? Drew or Khione?  
**

 **Kindly review or face the harshest of the exterminatus you little heretics.**

 **With the most respectful regards,**  
 **Winter**


	14. Context is for Kings

**I would read this if I were you because it might shed light on the things you've been asking yourself, assuming you've been paying attention to the story. There have been a reacquiring type of questions and I hope this resolves a lot of issues for you guys. Don't worry, next chapter is underway. Here is a hint, Percy already got to see Artemis tiddies where I stopped writing an hour ago. The chapter is coming soon, really soon.**

 **I was asked why I limit additions to the harem. That is because I still need to keep track of all of them and keep them in the story. This is hard.**

 **Also, to clear some misunderstandings. I do ask of what you guys would like but like every somewhat decent and not totally retarded story the story is shackled by the rules of the fictional universe that the story takes place in. So no, there will not be Japanese tentacle porn. Anyway, here are the motivations and position of every girl in the story. Apparently I suck at showing it in the story.  
**

 **Also characters who might join. Artemis and Athena are definitely joining the cast. Aphrodite will also be a regular. However if she is a fuck buddy, a full-on addition to the harem, or perhaps secret Concubine of Percys that he visits when he wishes for an especially wild night...who knows  
**

 **She and Percy might become everything from fuck buddies to her joinging the Harem. Everything is open there. Other possible characters to join are Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid, and** **Samirah al-Abbas. This other nutty character with the made up gender...well will I not go through the headache of that.**

 **Pregnancies...Annabeth definitely. Almost definitely Piper. Caly probably, Silena maybe, and the rest no idea. Eventually every single one of the girls, including Arty and Athena seeing as they millennia. I mean they are concubines and it is their primary function to give Percy's babies. Also the naiads and Khione. They to have a lot of sex. If one of them asks Percy for a child, or one gets pregnant because they forget to take their potions...**

* * *

 **Insert Naiad name here** : They were raised and trained to be pleasure slaves. While they grew up any sort of unhappiness by their holders resulted in physical and emotional abuse. So, they are trained to naturally want to please their owner, the person who can them her on a whim. It so happens they now have an owner who does not want to make them miserable and they want to keep it that way and the best way in their eyes is to keep Percy properly sexed up. Also, girls can be horny.

 **Annabeth** : She is Percy's girlfriend and she is horny. She is very confident in her role as a girlfriend, although keeps a careful eye on everything. She knows that the Harem is doing its magic thing and that all girls are influenced by magic to be drawn to Percy. She doesn't feel threatened by them, despite Percy having sex with them because she has a close emotional connection with Percy. Summery, "As long as I don't end up under-fucked Percy can screw whoever he wants! Let's just make sure things don't get out of hand." Annabeth is a skilled and shrewd politician and diplomat. She knows how to play her cards and will keep Percy in line.

 **Piper** : In the beginning of the story Piper is in rebound mode mixed with the beginnings of the enchantments taking effect. She just had a rough breakup and is in the "Hookup" phase of her getting over Jason so she fucks the next best "or better" guy. It is her way to get back at Jason, even though it makes little sense. Hell, girls rarely do. As the first hook ups pass and it becomes a regular thing Piper actually starts having feelings for Percy, beyond the magic that makes harem girls horny. Let us face it, they do it often and she regularly spends the night over. She and Annabeth also grow a lot closer, despite Percy not really being aware of that part. Her moving into Percy's room is Piper unofficially becoming like a second girlfriend, beyond the Harem.

 **Silena** : Silena died after spending months being guilty over being a traitor. Then she dies. What no one else knows is that Hades kept her as a pet for a while. She does also sleep with him a few times but that is initiated by her, partly because Hades regularly took her out on walks on a leash and Silena wasn't appreciating being treated like a dog. (Frankly, the Emotional abuse only began there) . Silena is starting to be increasingly self destructive, after being overwhelmed by guilt over her betrale, and grief over Charles. Now, being the very sex positive girl she is, she starts sleeping around with the only guy. But, she is still miserable. Finally Hades had a better use for our very sexy daughter of Aphrodite seeing as he wants to formally great the new god in town. He offers her to join Percy's harem and Silena didn't have to consider long before jumping on the chance. So, after she accepts Hades she ends up Percy's island. Now off the island she meets Percy again, the hero who's army she betrayed. She realized that that cute boy she once knew had turned out into quite a striking man indeed. He is confident, handsome, and most importantly meets her as a friend. Again, she is sex positive, thrilled of being free from the underworld, and highly self destructive and at this point. She also knows that this guy is now her owner. So she fucks him and you could say shows Percy around in his new life. After emotionally recovering from what happened to her she is still very grateful to Percy for being so kind to her in the beginning. Now, at the point where this story starts she is thieving. She is starting to have a life again, is doing her best to take care of her friends, and just happens to be her owner's favorite "playmate". Silena is mainly going along with the flow and if she learned that Percy planned to get her pregnant, she would just go along with it. Again, the harem magic is also helping things along.

 **Drew:** Drew faced a lot of abuse in her life and used her powers to protect herself. That wasn't enough though to stop her close family from pimping her out. The trauma is the reason why she is such a bitch to everyone. She has major trust issues and wasn't ready for friends. Now she is stuck on an island, and finds herself in a painfully familiar position. She is someones private whore now, gifted away by her mother like a commodity. She has nothing against Percy, and is even fond of her so she just hooks up with him to get it over with and do her "duty." Over the next few months she very slowly warmes up to her fellow girls, just not her sisters because they remind her of her mothers betrayal. Then there is that harem thing that makes Drew to a lot more horny than she should be. Faced by so much pent up emotions, anger, resentment, frustration, the harems magic she every now and then uses her conveniently placed owner as a vent. She mostly gets along with the other girls and even has a surprisingly friendly attitude to Percy. In another life they might be close friends but for now Drew is only very slowly warming up.

 **Hazel** : She grew up in an abuse environment. Both her parents and the conservative nuns turned a what would otherwise would have been a very open and joyful girl into a shy, and emotionally and sexually repressed girl. Now Frank and her new friends in Rome helped her open up emotionally but the harem and its magic let her awaken as a sexual being. What the nuns had tried to hide under good christian education broke free all at ones and boy, is Hazel testing the limits. The words to summon up her position. "Everything is a dildo if you are brave enough." And that means our innocent little Hazel is using the harem, and Percy for her own liberation. If that includes asking Percy to tie her up and make her airtight, then all for it.

 **Calypso** : I think this is very obvious. Calypso is ecstatic about joining the harem. It might not be true freedom but she is no longer alone all the times. She meets new friends which she hasn't had for a long time and is epically underfucked. To her delight, there is one of those cute guys who had sadly turned her down and sure as hell she loses little time to finally not have to take care of her own orgasms. Caly wants it all at once, meaningless hookups, love, friendship, family, and is still finding her place. If Percy went to her tomorrow and asked for her hands in marriage, she'd say yes. If he asked her to bear his children, she would do it because there is so much that she missed. So, Calypso is basking in being surrounded by her new friends, and is taking full advantage of the part where she is a Concubine. After thousands of years of being alone, our girl is now warming up and she is no where close to stopping.

 **Reyna** : Ah, yes our proud Praetor. I am growing tired off these endless explanations and summaries so I will keep it short. She is smart, brave, and alone. Ray was faced again and again with rejection and at the height of her power and glory, she is lonelier than ever. There is the beginning of a friendship with Annabeth because there are a lot of similarities there and Ray feels kinship. The reason why she went for both Jason and Percy in the first place. Then suddenly it is all gone. Her power, and glory, and prestige. Suddenly she is just a concubine, now more powerful than little Hazel or any other Naiad. The harem magic takes affect and she gets more horny but that is secondary. The hardest part was that she now belongs to the guy who rejected her. Out of pride she tries to isolate herself from Percy but then comes that movie night where Percy, feeling very coy indeed, feels up our former praetor. Reyna is surprised that she lets it happen. She isn't enraged, no, she is turned on. So she turns to the one who she feels kinship to and also has more experience which happens to be Annabeth who tells her everything is alright and arranges for the girl to lose her virginity ASAP. Reyna is effected less by the harem's magic than the others. Piper, Drew, Hazel, and Silena lack Reyna's strength. Where they are soft, her soul and mind are armored in resolve and disciplined. Where Annabeth is happy to go along with the harems magic, already being in a physical relationship with Percy, Reyna is alone. She wears her Solitude like an armor. However intimacy is the chink in that very tough shell and once Percy feels her up she is vulnerable. After experiencing physical intimacy for the first time she is thrown into a small crisis. However after Reyna resolves her issues like a good roman does she is happy to get more. However that alienation means that sex is never just a game for her which is why she is always out of her comfort zone when she goes for it. Percy knows that if he doesn't want to deeply hurt Ray, he would do well to treat her like a princess in bed. However losing everything she worked for has one positive side for Ray, she is now just as great and mighty as everyone else, which makes having normal friends a lot easier. That happens to be where Reyna learns what emotional intimacy really means. Fuck, this got long again.

 **Bianca** : Bianca is a relatively blank state. She didn't face the horror or trauma others did, nor does she having that many epicness points. She wasn't even a huntress long enough to go into man-hating mode. She is just another normal girl in the phase of her life where guys and sex win in importance. Then mix a hot god, harem magic, her being her, and the excuse of having no choice, there goes the virgin and in comes a girl with a healthy relationship with sex. Damn, this is so enjoyable. Someone who can just enjoy sex.

Damn, I just got interrupted by my girlfriend. Sorry, for being gone for a moment by here I am. Anyway, I am growing annoyed by this stuff but here goes nothing.

 **Zoe** : Hmm, let us see if I can keep this one short. Long time and proud virgin, check. Pretends to be a lesbo but in truth is just afraid of dicks, check. Feminazi, check. So, how does this girl end as someone who not only doesn't riot at the very idea of a harem? Well it sadly isn't this mysterious harem magic stuff that I have conveniently not explained yet. No, Zoe is too powerful and expirenced to overly just happen to stumble onto Percy's dick. Her existence was set on two pillars. Her hatred for everything related to the other sex thanks to Hurk and three millennia without sex to sulk over it, and service and loyalty to Artemis. Now with death the second one fell away while the first stayed. I am sure that Hazel accidentally walked in on the huntress while she was showering in Elysium a few times and that didn't help. Suddenly her worst nightmare comes true. She ends up in one of those pesky harems how ever she happens to have the smallest amount of fondness for her master. That gives her that second pillar, someone she can serve. Where for millennia, the two pillars of Zoe's underfucked existence were in harmony, with her lady also being scared of dicks, the situation is now very different indeed. Will her hatred for men win while and she will be the only long time harem girl who doubles as a virgin whiöe all the other girls have sex lives around her, or will her need to serve win, and her ending up giving the guy she now serves what ever he wants. Well, turns out the later. She allows Percy to take what ever he wants and when Zoe gets over her Dickphobia she even enjoys sex. Only problem is, she still hates guys, which is probably the reason why she has so little sex, despite very much enjoying it. Tried to keep it short, failed again.

 **Rachel** : Okay, here we go. Really short now. Is a normal, emancipated young woman, check. Has lingering feelings for Percy, check. Has a sex drive, check. While she is pissed about being essentially a slave now she really doesn't mind the sex once she warms up to the advantages of living in a harem. Now that our hairbrush wielding redhead has been boned enough, she is very happy about to prospect of going back to collage, even if she isn't allowed to have sex with any other guy unless Percy allows her and what are the chances of that? He might be a generous friend but he is territorial and while he holds great affection for the girls in his harem he is really starting to view them as his harem and they in return feel the same way. Why can't they all be this short.

 **Khione** : For reasons of what ever I will add her to the Harem, despite her being a slave and not Concubine like the rest of the girls on this list. She was a very bad girl during the war and ends up as warbooty. Really doesn't want to be in a harem, or be a slave, despite her master being cute. After being humiliated by her arch nemesis for a few days she decides to do the smart thing and arrange herself with reality and spreads her legs for her master. Unlike her friends the concubines, she doesn't invite Percy to sex, she is summoned and her mood doesn't matter. And Percy dragging of one of the Concubines despite their protests. If he feels like they aren't in the mood, he doesn't touch them. Khione, well, she is what ever Percy wants her to be. Otherwise she can spend quality-time with Piper again.

* * *

 **So, he we are. That was it with my rambling. If you have any questions, thoughts, or so on, do tell me.  
**

 **Post your thoughts while I finish the chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
